Wishing on a Shooting Star
by LucyMaxine
Summary: A Diamond Family fic. A girl shows up with a link to Sian. Who is she and just how much of an impact will they have on the family and Waterloo Road? Are secrets about to be revealed and the past brought up? Jez/Sian and bits of Sian/Michael.
1. Chapter 1

1**Wishes****on****a****Shooting****Star-Part****1:**

"Madi! Will you hurry up and get down the stairs!" Jez called up the stairs to Madi.

"I'm coming!" Zack and Sian were just grabbing their bags and coats when Madi finally appeared.

"Right no doubt we'll see you at school at some point," Sian said, "have a good day. Be good Madi."

Zack and Madi said their goodbyes before heading out the door.

"Did you see the look Madi gave me," Sian said as they got to the car.

"Yeah I did. We're all still adjusting though. Just give her time, darling. She'll come round. Zack is." Sian smiled before doing her seatbelt up and soon they were on the way to the school.

Michael had already arrived and was in his office when Linda appeared at the door,

"Hey you," she said, causing Michael to look up.

"Linda, hi. How are you?"

"Fine thank you. Just remembering what happened the other night," she said with a glint in her eye.

"Linda, that was a mistake and yet in a way she was right."

"Oh shut up about Sian and just kiss me already."

Jez and Sian had arrived at the school and as soon as the engine had stopped, Jez's hand was creeping up Sian's leg and his lips had made contact with hers. She responded for a second and then pulled away,

"Jez, not here."

"But why?"

"Because you know I don't like it."

"Where then?"

"Come and see me during form." They got out of the car and spotted Madi with Ronan and then they spotted Zack walking in on his own. Sian made her way inside and up to her meeting with Michael and Tom.

"Well Sian is still trying to be nice to me," Madi said to Ronan, "quite funny really." Ronan laughed,

"Yeah I can imagine." Madi smiled before spotting Vicki,

"Morning." Vicki smiled, trying to keep the peace.

Sian had arrived at Michael's office where she heard Tom and Michael talking already.

"Nice of you to join us Sian," Michael said as Sian walked into the office.

"Morning Tom, Michael," Sian said before taking a seat and soon the meeting was underway.

Lauren, Josh and Finn were sat on the front steps,

"English is so boring," Lauren said, "no offence Josh."

"None taken. I swear one more lesson of Shakespeare and I will explode."

"Yeah, especially with Budgen," Finn added before spotting Trudi heading over to them.

Jez was walking through the corridor when he came across Madi leaning against the wall.

"Madi stand up properly. Walls were not made to be leant on," he said.

"Then what were they made for?" Madi asked back.

"Less of the cheek Madi. Now off to Form please."

"Yes sir," Madi said before walking off.

"So are we all happy with the plans that have been made?" Michael said as the bell sounded for Form. Sian and Tom nodded yes before Tom and Sian rose and left, leaving Michael alone.

Sian had made it back to her Science room and a smile crept across her face when she saw Jez perched on her desk.

"How was the meeting?" Jez asked as he heard the door open.

"Boring as usual, but it had to be done," Sian said as she walked up to her desk, "now I need to get my experiment set up. So I'd take that as a hint to go and get ready for yours."

Sian walked into the cupboard to find her desired items. She soon realised she wasn't alone.

"Jez Diamond, you really don't know a hint when it slaps you on the face..." Sian wasn't allowed to finish her sentence as Jez has turned her around and pressed his lips to hers. She responded again and this time her arms wound their way around Jez's neck and he pulled her closer.

"Now that is why I don't take hints from you," Jez said as he broke the contact with Sian's lips causing her to smile.

"Yeah that might be a good idea, but now I really must get prepared for my lesson," Sian said. Jez wrapped his arms around Sian before his hand started to creep up Sian's skirt.

"Jez please. We can carry on later." Jez looked upset but he understood and gave Sian one final kiss before heading out of the cupboard and the lab.

The morning started to speed up after the meeting and Madi was soon in the cooler, much to Jez's annoyance. He'd walked into the cooler to find Grantley asleep and Madi and Ronan talking. He decided to have a word with Madi.

Trudi was stood out on the steps with Lauren and Josh when Finn arrived.

"I have to go and check something," Trudi said before quickly heading inside.

"On about me, was she?" Finn asked.

"Oh get over yourself," Lauren said, "it was really the opposite." Finn looked around at Lauren and said,

"We'll see about that." Lauren scoffed before they were all heading inside.

Denzil, Emily and Scout were sat in Form waiting for Tom to show when Rhona and Shona decided to play class clowns. Tom soon showed up,

"Thank you Rhona and Shona. Sorry I'm late. My meeting with Mr. Byrne and Mrs. Diamond over-ran."

"And he goes on about us being late," Scout said. Tom didn't respond to that and then he started taking the register.

Soon lunchtime had arrived and Sian was in the office she shared with Tom when Jez walked in.

"Madi's been in the cooler all day," he said as Sian looked up.

"Why?"

"No idea, think it has something to do with Ronan and Vicki."

"Sounds about right. We'll have to talk to her later," Sian said as Tom walked in. Sian smiled at Tom before looking back at Jez and sighing.

"Everything alright, darling?"

"Yeah, can we talk later?" Jez nodded before heading off.

News of a party at Finn's had spread around the Sixth Form and Year 11s and Madi was going despite being in the cooler all day.

The day raced by after and soon most of the Sixth Form and some Year 11s were at Finn's enjoying themselves. Madi was already drunk and Lauren was trying to tell Finn, but he was too busy chatting Trudi up. It looked like he was succeeding in some areas and then losing it in others. Lauren had had enough and pulled Finn away from Trudi.

"Finn! Madi's drunk. You need to sort her out!" Finn looked at Madi before going to fill a glass of water and giving it to Madi, who looked at Finn before drinking it.

Emily and Scout were sat talking,

"This is a good party," Scout said, "shame Madi had to get drunk already."

"Yeah attention seeking as usual," Emily said. They were talking when Phoenix walked in.

"Phoenix! You made it!" Scout said as she spotted her friend approaching them. Phoenix smiled as he sat down with a bottle in his hand,

"Yeah course I did. Dad said it would be good for me to get out." Scout smiled which didn't go unnoticed by Emily.

Jez and Sian were Sat at the breakfast bar while Zack was doing his homework. Zack was looking around at the wedding photos on the wall before looking at his dad and Sian being cosy and loved up.

"Nice photos dad," Zack said, causing Jez and Sian to look up.

"Thanks mate," Jez said, "I wish you could have been there." Sian smiled before resting her hand on Jez's.

Madi was now sobering up a bit and was getting evil looks from everyone.

"Who does she think she is? The tart?" Emily said as Finn steered Madi out of the flat and down the stairs to a waiting taxi. Finn then went back inside to carry on with the party.

Jez and Sian were sat on the sofa and Zack was in his room when Madi stumbled through the door. Jez and Sian looked up and Jez was angry.

"Madi, go to your room and I will come and talk to you in the morning."

"Yeah, sure you will," Madi said. Sian sighed as Madi walked up the stairs and into her room.

Meanwhile the clean up had started at Finn's. Only Lauren and Josh had remained to help with the clear-up.

It was nearly midnight and the clouds had arrived, bringing rain. Madi was being sick and Zack was asleep and Jez and Sian were about to head up to bed when the doorbell suddenly went.

"Who could that be at this time?" Sian said as she went to open the door. Her eyes fell on a girl, soaked from head to toe.

"Ella...? What are you doing here...?"


	2. Chapter 2

1Part Two:

The shock on Sian's face was clear for Jez to see as he made his way to a position next to Sian.

"Ella?" he said. Ella looked at Sian,

"Hey Auntie," she said before wiping a tear away.

"What are you doing here?" Sian said before hearing a car speeding away and then she spotted Ella's bags by her feet.

"Mum's dumped me here. Says she couldn't cope with me or the baby." Sian stepped outside the door and wrapped her arms around Ella and steered her into the house while Jez grabbed Ella's bags.

Sian was talking to Ella when Jez joined them.

"She can stay here, can't she?" Sian asked, uncertainly. Jez looked at Ella, who's head was resting on Sian's shoulder,

"Of course she can darling, but right now Ella needs to get out of those clothes." Sian nodded before grabbing Ella's bags and saying to Jez,

"Good job it's Friday," before taking Ella upstairs to get out of her clothes.

A few minutes later and Sian came back downstairs and sat next to Jez,

"I will have to phone Kate in the morning and find out what is going on and then we will have to talk to Zack and Madi," Sian said.

"Yes for sure, but first tonight talk to Ella and find out what is really going on." Sian nodded before resting her head on Jez's shoulder and he pulled her close and kissed her on the head.

"I knew things were bad, but I never knew they were this bad," Sian said.

"Well right now Ella needs us," Jez said, just as Ella appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Sian?" Ella said, causing Sian and Jez to look up.

Sian moved away from Jez and Ella went to sit down between the two adults.

"Ella, we need you to tell us everything," Jez said.

"What's the point? No-one cares."

"We care," Sian said, placing a hand on Ella's. Ella looked up at Sian,

"Things were fine until Brittney was born and then things started to go wrong. I was getting the blame for everything when most of it wasn't my fault. She kept shouting at me and getting mad at me." Sian closed her eyes,

"Did she hit you at any point?"

"No and then she just packed my bags and drove me here and basically dumped me here." Sian looked at Jez,

"Well we are going to call your mum and find out what is going on."

"I don't want to go back!"

"You won't Ells. Promise," Sian said, "you will stay here with us."

Ella smiled before wiping another tear from her face,

"What will Zack and Madi say?"

"You leave them to us," Jez said, "We'll deal with them and they will have to deal with it too."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes and then Sian broke the silence,

"Jez, Ella's fallen asleep." Jez looked down and saw that Ella had fallen asleep.

"I'll carry her," Jez said, "and then I will have to check on Madi and see how bad she is." Sian smiled before following Jez up the stairs as he carried Ella into her room.

Sian sat in the chair in Ella's room and waited until Jez had placed Ella on the bed before getting up and pulling the duvet over Ella and making sure she was settled. Once Sian was sure Ella was settled she and Jez left the room and went to bed, after Jez had been to see Madi.

Madi and Zack were woken up the next morning way too early for a Saturday but they were soon downstairs. Zack was looking awake and Madi was looking a bit worse but they were both waiting to hear what Jez and Sian had to say to them.

"Right we need to discuss something with you," Sian said, "Last night Ella was dropped off and she had some bags with her."

"What are you saying?" Zack asked.

"Ella's going to be staying with us for a while mate," Jez said.

"What?" Madi said.

"There will be no discussion Madi," Jez said, "now just be nice to her and make her feel welcome. Oh and one more thing, she will be starting Waterloo Road on Monday."

Madi looked on before the four heard footsteps and Ella appeared.

"Would you like some breakfast Ella?" Jez asked.

"Ummm... yes please," Ella replied shyly, spotting the look from Madi.

"What would you like? Sian asked.

"Toast?"

"1 slice or 2?"

"Two please Sian." Sian left her seat and Ella went and sat down in it.

"I'm sorry your mum drooped you off like that," Zack said. Ella smiled,

"Thanks Zack. I just want us all to get along."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen!" Madi said.

"Madi!" Jez said. Sian looked at Ella, trying to read her face. Jez walked over to Sian and the two started whispering. Madi then went to Ella's side,

"We're still trying to get used to Sian around and then you get dumped on us. Don't think I will make it easy for you because I won't," Madi said, "I hate Sian, so I hate you as well. Are we clear?" Ella nodded and Madi quickly moved as Sian brought Ella's toast over.

After breakfast Ella went to sort her room out and soon music could be heard from two rooms. Zack was going through some homework with Jez and Sian was trying to contact her sister. She put the phone down in frustration as she failed to get hold of Kate. She sighed,

"Kate won't pick up. It's like she doesn't care about Ella." Jez looked p before seeing Madi on the stairs,

"Can you tell Ella to turn her music down as I have a headache." Jez smiled,

"Nope and for two reasons. 1. You were the one who decided to get drunk and 2. You have had your music on just as loud."

"Oh that's it! Side with her!" Madi said before storming off.

"I need to go and talk to her," Jez said before leaving the room.

Sian sat down and phoned Michael,

"Hey Michael, it's Sian. I know we're asking a lot, but I need this. OK see you soon." Sian put the phone down and looked at Zack,

"Mr. Byrne is coming over so your dad and I can get Ella's schooling sorted out." Zack nodded,

"I'm sorry Madi's causing problems. It's not fair on Ella."

"It's OK. It's hard for her but we will get there."

Jez had arrived at Madi's door and he walked straight in and turned Madi's music off.

"You can't do that!" Madi yelled.

"Don't push it Madi," Jez said, "you have done nothing but be awkward about Ella since she got here. Put yourself in her shoes for a minute. She only has Sian now and we have to be there for them both."

"Why?"

"Because they are family and families stick together."

"She's not family, neither's Ella."

"Please try, for me?" Madi nodded,

"Fine. Can I be left in peace now?" Jez left Madi's room before walking into Zack as he made his way to his room.

Jez heard voices and then he walked into the living room and and saw Michael and Sian talking.

"What's he doing here?" Jez asked Sian.

"He's here so we can sort Ella's stuff out now. I want her starting Waterloo Road on Monday." Jez nodded before sitting down next to Sian and holding one of her hands. Sian didn't pull away and she held onto his hand.

"So what year will Ella be in?" Michael asked.

"9," Sian replied, "She will be in Year 9. Her strongest subjects are English, Art and Music but she will need help in Maths." Michael started making notes before turning back to Jez and Sian.

"Wow you know a lot about her," Michael said to Sian.

"Well she's always been closer to me than her mum."

"Ah ok. Well can I meet the girl herself?" Michael asked.

"Yes you can. I'll just go and get her," Sian said before leaving the room.

Sian walked up the stairs and stopped at Ella's door before knocking and entering.

"Ella, I want you to come with me."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to meet your new headteacher." Ella nodded before following Sian.

Michael looked up as he heard Sian talking to Ella. Then his eyes fell on the young girl and she looked at him.

"Ella, this is Michael, or Mr. Byrne in school. He is the head of Waterloo Road," Sian said, "Michael, this is my niece Ella."

"Hi Ella. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Ella said, "Sian and Jez have told me about you." Michael smiled before standing up,

"Well I will see that everything is in place for Ella on Monday. See you then." Then Michael walked out of the room.

"Do I have to start Monday?" Ella asked Sian.

"We think it's for the best Ells," Sian replied, "Get you into a routine as well. I know you're nervous, but it's for the best." Ella looked at Sian before walking up to her and hugging her. Sian wrapped her arms around her niece and held her close.

"Everything will be ok, Ella. I promise," Sian whispered before feeling Jez's hand on her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey y'all LucyMaxine here and back from America so talking a bit American right now. About time I said a huge thanks to everyone who is reading this. You don't know how much all the hits and and views mean to me. Let me know what you're thinking and what may happen in the future and as all of these are in progress anything you want to happen. Oh and I will say, is the truth really the truth or is there another secret someone is desperate to keep...?**_

_**So much love for you all,**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Part<strong>**Three:**

"Madi! Zack! Ella! Hurry up! Breakfast is ready!" Jez shouted up the stairs. Ella soon appeared and was soon knocked out of the way by Madi as she raced down the stairs. Zack took his time and followed Ella down into the kitchen.

Ella walked into the kitchen and went and sat down and waited for Jez or Sian to bring her breakfast over. Madi looked at Ella,

"Well what are you waiting for? We always get her breakfast on schooldays."

"Sorry," Ella said, "I didn't know."

"It's ok Ella. Your toast is almost ready," Jez said.

"Oh so she has hers done for her?" Madi said, "I hate her!"

"Madi!" Jez shouted just as Sian walked in and saw Ella's face.

Jez took Ella's toast over and then went to talk to Sian. They were watching Madi giving dirty looks and Sian sighed,

"This is going to be a very interesting day."

"When does Michael want to see Ella?"

"As soon as we get there. He wants to see her before the meeting." Jez nodded before making sure everything was ready to go and soon enough everyone was in the car on the way to the school.

Ella was sat in the middle and she was looking straight ahead as they made their way to the school. Soon the school came into sight.

Soon Jez had parked the car and Madi was straight out and over to Finn and the group and Zack headed inside. Jez and Sian were getting all loved up so Ella got out of the car and headed towards the steps.

"Who's that?" Finn said as he saw Ella getting out of the car.

"Oh that's Ella, Sian's niece," Madi replied, "aka the Dumped Kid."

"Dumped Kid?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah her mum dumped her on Friday night." Lauren felt sorry for Ella, but didn't say anything.

Ella was stood on the steps, unsure what to do when Linda walked up to her.

"I'm Miss Radleigh. You seem a bit lost. What's your name?"

"Ella!" Sian said on spotting Ella on the steps with Linda, "Oh hey Linda. I need to take my niece to see Michael."

"Niece?" Linda asked before realising Sian and Ella had already gone.

"So what do we think to Ella?" Finn asked.

"Make her life hell," Madi simply said. Again Lauren didn't like the idea but remained silent.

Michael was in his office when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in. Ah morning Sian. Ella," he said. Ella smiled at Michael. "Right well Ella's timetable and I have it here. She has Tom for Form. Then she will have Linda, you, Matt, Chalky and Jez. Janeece, can you take Ella to Tom's classroom?" Janeece appeared from nowhere and Ella looked at Sian.

"Any problems and you come and find me." Ella nodded before being led off to form.

Finn, Lauren, Trudi, Ronan and Vicki saw Ella and looked at Madi,

"Right we will start after Form," Finn said.

Sian and Jez were listening to Michael realing off the announcements,

"And finally Sian's niece, Ella Edwards, starts in Year 9 today and she will have Linda, Sian, Matt, Chalky and Jeremy. Tom is her form tutor. Now off you go."

Linda quickly raced to catch up with Sian,

"That girl's your niece?"

"Yeah. She was dropped off by Kate on Friday and basically dumped on us."

"Poor kid. Anything I should know?" Sian nodded,

"She's quiet and nervous, so just keep an eye on her for me." Linda nodded before heading off to her form.

Tom arrived in his classroom and saw Ella sat by the window and he walked up to her,

"Ella right? Well my name is Mr. Clarkson and welcome to Waterloo Road. Harley! Can you show Ella the ropes and where to go?" Harley nodded before sitting next to Ella.

Soon it was time to head to English with Linda and Ella and Harley were nearly there when Josh and Finn walked up to her.

"Oh look it's not the Suitcase Kid, it's the Dumped Kid! The one no-one wants!" Finn shouted.

"Leave her alone!" Harley said, "she's finding it hard enough as it is!"

"Oh has Harley got a crush?" Josh said.

"Just leave her alone!" Linda had heard the shouting and had come out of her classroom,

"Josh! Finn! Lessons or Common Room now!" She walked up to Ella,

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" Ella nodded before spotting Madi giving her looks or warning.

As soon as the class was away with their work, Linda grabbed her phone and text Sian.

"_Trouble__with__Ella.__Josh__and__Finn.__Says__she__'__s__alright.__Don__'__t__believe__it.__"_ Down in the Science lab Sian felt her phone vibrate and checked the class was working before she looked at it.

"_Got__her__next__lesson,__will__talk__to__her__then.__"_ Linda looked at the reply before putting her phone away and focussing on the class.

Madi was in the common room and talking to Finn,

"Nic one earlier with the Dumped Kid. Ella must have been shocked."

"Well anything for you Madi," Finn said.

"Guys I don't think we should be doing this," Lauren said as the bell rang.

"Harley! Can I have a quick word? Ella wait outside please?" Linda spoke over the noise. Ella looked on as Linda spoke to Harley,

"Keep an eye on her. Let Mrs. Diamond know what's been going on."

"Why her?"

"Ella's her niece. She doesn't want people knowing yet." Harley nodded before leaving with Ella.

Sian had got the class settled when she spotted Harley and Ella were missing,

"Has anyone seen Ella and Harley?" Just then Ella and Harley walked in,

"Sorry Miss. Miss Radleigh wanted a word with us," Harley said. Sian looked at Ella before Ella and Harley sat down.

The lesson started to progress and soon the class were doing an experiment and Sian walked up to Harley and Ella,

"I want you two to stay behind at the end. OK?" Ella and Harley nodded before Sian moved away from them. Harley then looked at Ella and whispered,

"I know who you are." Ella looked at Harley before carrying on with the experiment.

Harley kept looking at Ella and then at Sian wondering what was going on and why Ella had suddenly shown up. He spotted Sian looking over in their direction and pretended to be listening to Ella as she figured out what the results were.

"Right breaktime we find Ella and give her a proper Waterloo Road welcome," Madi said, I want to show her that she doesn't mess with me." Finn and Ronan nodded their heads in agreement but Lauren didn't want to play a part in it. She felt sorry for Ella and tried to convince madi to change her mind, but failed.

Tom was sat in the office he shared with Sian and he was looking through Ella's file from her previous school that had been e-mailed that morning and saw why Ella's weakest subject was Maths. He was staring out of the window when Linda walked in.

"Have you got a copy of Ella Edwards' file?"

"Yeah I was just looking at it. I'll run you off a copy. I gather there's been trouble already."

"Yeah Finn and Josh. Madi's obviously put them up to it, but I think Madi's out to make Ella's life as miserable as possible." Tom nodded before the printer kicked into gear.

"Thanks for this," Linda said as she picked up the stuff from the printer and left the room.

The bell sounded and Sian told the class to pack up and Harley and Ella took their time remembering Sian had asked them to stay behind. Sian packed away herself and then saw the classroom empty apart from the three of them.

"I know about the run in with Finn and Josh and I will be having words with them and Madi later."

"No don't!" Ella said, "it'll only make things worse!" Sian sighed,

"Maybe so but it's still bullying and as your teacher I cannot allow it and as your aunt I cannot allow it."

Ella looked between Harley and Sian,

"You know Sian's my aunt don't you?" she asked.

"Miss Radleigh told me," Harley said, "she just wants someone to help Ella."

"That was not her information to disclose, but Ella needs someone. Now off you both go."

Harley and Ella left and hurried out onto the field where they instantly ran into Madi and her friends.

"Well Ella," Madi said, "we haven't given you a proper Waterloo Road welcome yet have we?"

"No and I don't want one from you," Ella said. Madi walked right up to Ella,

"You will have it whether you want it or not. Clear?" Ella nodded before Finn pulled Ella's bag off her and pushed her towards the steps.

"Now here is your welcome," Madi said as she pushed Ella onto the steps.

Ella somehow found the strength to fight back and kicked Madi sending her backwards. Soon Madi had Ella in a headlock and soon a fight was going on.

Jez and Sian were in Sian and Tom's office when Harley burst in,

"Miss! Sir! Come quick! There's a fight!" Sian and Jez looked both looked up and Sian seemed to know the answer before she'd asked it.

"Who is it?" Jez asked. Harley took a breath before replying,

"Madi and Ella..."


	4. Chapter 4

1**Wishes on a Shooting Star-Part 4:**

Jez and Sian had bolted out onto the field and saw Madi clearly winning the fight. They ran in the middle and pulled the two girls apart. Jez had Ella and Sian had Madi. Madi broke free of Sian's grip and went for Ella, who Jez pushed out of harm's way and into Sian's arms before grabbing Madi.

"What's going on?" Jez asked.

"She didn't want the Waterloo Road welcome," Madi replied, "so I decided to give it her."

"Madi Diamond! Ella Edwards!" Michael said, "Cooler now!" Sian felt Ella gripping her tighter.

"Michael, I'll take Ella to my office and Jez can take Madi to the Cooler," Sian said, "keep them apart and all that." Michael nodded before Jez and Sian took the girls inside.

Fin and Josh stood there with a smile on their faces,

"Knew Ella was no match for Madi," Finn said. Josh nodded before they headed inside.

Tom was in his half of the office when Sian walked in with Ella.

"What happened?" he asked shocked.

"My stepdaughter happened," Sian said, "she decided to give Ella the Waterloo Road welcome." Tom looked at Ella, who was looking down at the floor,

"I told her I didn't want the welcome, but she gave it to me anyway," Ella said. Sian grabbed a bottle of water and passed it to Ella.

"Madi I am very disappointed in you," Jez said, "I thought we'd agreed you were going to keep your head down."

"Yeah well that has changed since Princess Ella showed up."

"Madi, we have been through this a thousand times. Madi stays." Madi sighed in frustration before Jez left the room.

Sian was in her office on her own as Tom had taken Ella to see Michael when Jez walked in.

"That girl is seriously testing me right now," Sian said running her fingers through her hair.

"I know. She was getting used to you and then your sister has to muck things up." Sian looked at Jez,

"I could swing for Kate right now!" Jez grabbed Sian's arms and pinned them to her side. Sian looked at Jez,

"I'm sorry. I just worry about Ella and Madi and Zack and how everything will work out." Jez pulled Sian close to him,

"It will work out darling. Just trust me Sian." Sian looked up at Jez,

"Will it though? How long before Madi stops this attack on Ella?" Jez sighed before stroking Sian's hair.

Sian looked up and her eyes lingered in Jez's and their lips gravitated towards each others. Jez wrapped his arms around Sian tighter as their lips made contact. The kiss soon started to heat up and they both battling for dominance and Jez's hand started creeping further down Sian's body until it rested just below Sian's skirt. Sian broke the contact before looking up at Jez and kissing him again and this time Jez's hand crept up Sian's skirt. They both pulled apart when the bell sounded and Jez placed a lingering kiss on Sian's lips before leaving the office and Sian's hand tracing her lips remembering what had just happened.

Her thoughts were disturbed as Michael walked in,

"What's going on?" she asked suddenly.

"Ella's going to be ok and Madi will spend the rest of the week in the Cooler," Michael replied.

"I'm sorry that happened. Madi's been out to get her since day 1," she sighed as she finally looked at him, "It's Word War 3 right now and Jez just isn't being Churchill enough."

Michael looked at Sian,

"Are you ok?"

"I will be. I mean Madi's being a pain, but other than that, I'm fine. I just want what's best for Ella."

"Why Sian?" Because she's my niece Michael. I care deeply about her."

"Sian, I know you're lying..."

"Michael, please don't."

"Don't what?"

"Bring up the past..."

Michael looked at Sian and realised he'd touched a nerve and he walked up to Sian and wrapped his arms around her,

"Hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know you didn't. It's just a lot has happened and I'm still adjusting I guess."

They stood there in silence, Michael's arms around Sian until he lifted her head up,

"I should never have let you go." Sian looked away and tried to break free from Michael's grip,

"Don't please. You know you can't have me."

"But that doesn't stop me trying..." He placed a kiss on her lips and it was like bonfire night and he pushed her towards the sofa as the kiss got heated. Sian suddenly pulled away,

"You should go. That never should have happened."

"Tell me you mad the right choice with Jez," Michael said. Sian remained silent and Michael left and as soon as the door shut, Sian began to wonder why she kissed Michael.

Finn's phone vibrated and he looked at it,

"Madi's in the Cooler for the rest of the week because of Ella."

"Well she did kind of ask for it," Lauren said, "I know she doesn't like Ella but scaring her isn't the answer." Josh looked at Lauren,

"Yeah you're right but Madi's our friend."

"Yeah but Ella didn't ask for this," Trudi said, "this isn't just about Madi." Finn had to admit Trudi was right but it didn't make him like Ella.

Scout, Emily and Phoenix were sat bin the back of Tom's class and were on about Harley and Ella.

"Isn't that girl with Harley the new girl Madi Diamond nearly beat up?" Scout asked.

"Yeah it is. If I tell you something, you both promise not to breathe a word to anyone."

"Promise," Scout and Emily said.

"Ella is Mrs. Diamond's niece." The two girls gasped and Tom looked at them,

"And what are you three talking about?"

"Nothing sir," they said before getting on with their work.

Harley was wandering the corridors trying to find Ella but he couldn't think where she could be.

"Harley! What are you doing out of lesson?" Sian asked as she spotted Harley by the lockers.

"Sorry Miss. Mr. Chalk said I could go and check Ella. I just don't know where she is." Sian smiled,

"She's in the nurse's office. I need to go and check on her. Come with me."

Sian and Harley soon arrived at the nurse's office and they walked in to see Ella sleeping. Sian had to wipe a tear back when she saw a black eye.

"Ella..." she and Harley said at the same time. Ella heard them and then she woke up. Sian went one side and Harley the other.

"I'm so sorry, Ells," Sian said, "I had no idea Madi could do this." Her thumb stroked Ella's cheek before Ella sat up.

"Harley?" Ella asked as she spotted Harley, "what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you so Mr. Chalk let me come and see you."

Ella smiled before looking back at Sian,

"Where's Madi?"

"Cooler, where she will be for the rest of the week." Ella nodded,

"Can I go back to lesson?"

"Tell you what. I'll walk you both to PE as it's almost the end of third lesson.," Sian said before leading the wya to PE.

Jez arrived at the same time as Sian, Ella and Harley and he caught sight of Ella's black eye.

"Right you two go and get changed," Jez said.

Once the two teens were out of earshot Jez looked at Sian,

"You ok? You seem distant."

"I'm fine, just in need of a hug."

"Now that I can do," Jez said as he wrapped his arms around her and he held her close. Sian melted into him and his warmth engulfed her and melted her worries away for a moment. Jez stroked Sian's hair and he felt her smile before they heard students heading their way. They suddenly broke apart,

"Look after Ella," Sian said.

"You know I will darling." Jez said before turning to the class as he watched Sian walk away.

Lunchtime had soon come and Sian was already in the staffroom when Michael walked in.

"Hey Sian. Do you want a coffee?"

"Yeah ok thanks," Sian said trying to be civil.

"You never answered my question earlier," Michael said as the kettle boiled.

"No I didn't because I couldn't answer it."

Michael looked at Sian before passing her her coffee. His finger lingered on her hand again and she felt drawn to him. The door opened breaking the contact and Sian turned around and saw Jez.

"How was Ella?" she asked as she walked up to him.

"She didn't want to play so I let her sit on the side."

Harley and Ella were sat in the music room talking and just letting Ella think. Harley rested his hand on Ella's,

"I don't care whether you are the Dumped Kid or whatever you are. You are my friend and I'll be there for you." Ella looked at Harley before giving his hand a squeeze before they sprung apart as the class walked in.

The rest of the day passed without too much drama. Zack was sat in the middle of the back seat on the way home, between Madi and Ella and Sian and Jez were looking in the mirrors.

As soon as they were home Madi went up to her room, slamming the door to her room shut. Ella was sat at the breakfast bar doing her homework, Zack was sat on the sofa doing his and Jez and Sian were talking and getting cosy in the corner discussing the dya's events and hoping things would calm down soon.


	5. Chapter 5

1**Wishes on a Shooting Star-Part 5:**

Life in the Diamond House was starting to return to normal, well as normal as can be when one person has a campaign of hatred against another, one just wants it all to stop and one wishes there was peace. The two adults are trying to keep the peace and an uneasy balance had descended on the Diamond House.

It had been 8 days since Ella had arrived and Madi had gone out with Finn and co and Jez and Zack had gone to watch football, leaving Sian and Ella alone. Sian was sat at the breakfast table on her laptop and Ella was laid on the sofa in the conservatory reading. Sian sighed before putting her pen down and making her way into the conservatory. A smile crept on her face as she saw Ella reading. She stood there watching Ella for a few minutes before Ella realised she was no longer alone.

"Hey love. Can I join you?" Sian asked. Ella nodded before making room for Sian.

An easy silence developed and Ella found herself moving closer to Sian and soon Sian had her arms around Ella and Ella's head was resting on Sian's chest. Sian kissed the top of Ella's head before resting her head on her niece's.

"Well I am glad to get away today," Madi said to Lauren, "didn't fancy being stuck with Sian and the Dumped Kid all day."

"Don't be too hard on Ella," Lauren said, "she didn't ask for this to happen."

"No but I still hate her."

"Because of who her aunt is?" Trudi asked.

"Yeah and the fact she's ruined our lives," Madi said, "now let's just have some fun."

Jez and Zack cheered as their team scored right before the half time whistle. He grabbed his phone as soon as the noise had died down and phoned Sian.

"Hey," she said, "winning yet?"

"Of course we are. How's you and Ella?"

"Just having some quiet time. I gave up on work." Jez laughed.

"Having fun?" Ella asked.

"Yes we are. Gotta go," Jez said.

After Sian had put her phone down on the table another easy silence descended on Ella and Sian again. Ella sighed before looking up at Sian,

"I wish you were my mum sometimes." Sian looked at Ella,

"Really? Why?"

"I just seem to connect to you better and you seem to understand me better." Sian pulled Ella close,

"One day things will be different Ella."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I will make sure it will. I promise." Ella looked up at Sian.

""Ells, what are you thinking?"

"I don't ever want to go home. Madi hates me but she'll get over it and I love it here."

Sian was staring straight ahead wiping a tear back and thinking about Ella and Kate and everything that had happened and just wanted everything right for Ella. She felt responsible for Ella and held her close, wanting to take her worries away and put them on herself. Sian then looked down and smiled as she saw Ella looking up at her and she pulled her niece closer and they snuggled down together as the sun shone on them.

"Well dad's coming to pick me up on the way back from the football," Madi said, "so I will have to get going."

"That's a shame," Finn said, "but I guess you have to go." Madi smiled before heading to where she was going to be picked up from.

Sonn Madi was in the car with and excited Jez and Zack as their team had won.

"Oh you two give it a rest," Madi said above the noise.

"Oh let us have our fun before we get home," Jez said, "Sian will kill me else." Madi laughed before sticking her IPod headphones in and looked out of the window as Zack and Jez carried on singing songs.

Eventually they arrived home and Zack and Madi headed straight to their rooms and Jez set off in search of Sian and Ella. He saw Sian's laptop on the breakfast bar and he looked around for Sian or Ella. His eyes finally locked onto the conservatory door that was slightly open. He walked over to the door and his heart melted as he saw Sian and Ella asleep. He stood there for a few minutes watching them. Their chests seemed to rise and fall in sync. He grabbed a blanket and dropped it over them. Sian stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered open,

"Jez?" she said softly as she knew Ella was still asleep.

"Yes darling. It's me. Go back to sleep and I'll get the tea on."

"No stay please." Jez crept under then blanket and smiled as he watched Ella sleeping and then Sian asleep again before he fell into an easy sleep with both Sian and Ella in his arms.

A while later Madi came downstairs and headed into the kitchen. She couldn't see Jez or Sian anywhere until she spotted shadows in the conservatory and she stood at the door and saw Jez with his arms around Sian, then she spotted Ella and an intense jealousy engulfed her. She hated Ella even more now and she stormed up the stairs and stopped outside Ella's room, her hand resting on the doorhandle...

Soon after Jez woke up and he placed a light kiss on Sian's lips, waking her up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him.

"Best get on with a very late tea," Jez said, "best wake Ella up." Sian nodded before starting to wake Ella up.

Tea was a slightly tense affair.

"So I see some people were getting quite cosy on the sofa in the conservatory," Madi said.

"Yeah I think we were," Jez said, "I accidentally woke Sian up and she wanted me to stay with her."

"What about Ella?" Madi asked, shooting a glare at Ella.

"Ella was asleep," Sian said, feeling the need to defend her niece, "she had no idea Jez was there." Madi didn't believe a word of it and carried on eating her tea.

After tea Jez and Sian were sat on the sofa, Madi was back in her room, Zack was in his and Ella had just got to her door. She opened it and tears formed in her eyes,

"Has anyone been in my room?" she asked everyone. They said no. She stood at the door before she spotted her most treasured possession on the floor and she screamed out and fell to the floor sobbing. Zack was first to reach Ella's room and he gasped as he saw Ella's room. Sian and Jez soon followed and Sian saw Ella's room and it was trashed,

"Oh Ella love," she said before wrapping her arms around her and holding her close.

Jez looked around and noticed that Madi wasn't there.

"Madeline Jessica Diamond! Here now!" he shouted out. Madie soon arrived,

"Oh dear Ella. Who would do that?" she said innocently.

"Don't play innocent with me Madi," Jez said, "I want your phone, Ipod and laptop now!"

"Oh but dad!"

"No buts Madi." Madi stormed off before getting her stuff and handing it over to Jez and storming off. Zack returned to his room, leaving Sian and Jez alone with Ella.

Ella was soon sat on the sofa and Sian and Jez looked at Ella and were discussing what to do.

"Well we could decorate her room and make it her own. She'd love that." Sian nodded,

"Yeah we could do it tomorrow. She needs cheering up again. I gave her that bear when she was born and Madi's trashed it."

"We'll get it fixed," Jez said as he wrapped his arms around her before placing a kiss on her lips. The kiss soon began to heat up. Sian's hands were on Jez's face and Jez had pulled Sian right up against him. They were battling for dominance when Sian broke the contact.

"Get some chocolate for Ells and I'll go and sit with her." Jez nodded before heading off to get the chocolate.

He borrowed Sian's laptop and started looking up stuff for Ella's room before remembering the chocolate. He walked over to the sofa before throwing a blanket over a sleeping Sian and Ella.

"Sleep tight angels," he whispered before placing a kiss on each head and heading to bed himself.


	6. Chapter 6

1**Wishes on a Shooting Star-Part 6:**

Sian had arrived at the anti-chamber to Michael's office for the Monday meeting. She took a breath and was about to knock on the door when Michael came out of his office, catching Sian out and sending her backwards. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards him.

"Sian, I was just coming to find you. Tom's not in today," Michael said, "he's got this 24 hour thing. So it's just us today." Sian nodded before following Michael into his office.

"Now Madi. Stay away from Ella," Jez said as Madi was getting out of the car, "Madi, I'm serious." Madi sighed before moving away from the car and heading over to her friends by the steps.

Ella had spotted Harley and was soon over with him and Jez watched as Harley gave Ella a cuddle. She'd obviously just told him about Madi trashing her room.

"Harley! Can I have a quick word?" Jez called over to Harley, who walked over to Jez.

"Ella's just told me what Madi did. I hate her."

"Just keep an eye on her for us please. I know you know everything, so just look out for her. Mrs. Diamond is uneasy with Madi around." Harley nodded before heading back to Ella, who waved at Jez before he went inside.

Back up in Michael's office, Sian and Michael were discussing the action plan for the week when Michael realised Sian wasn't listening.

"Sian, did you hear me?"

"What sorry? Yes I did," she replied after being brought back down to Earth.

"What's happened?" he asked concerned for her.

"Madi again. She trashed Ella's room and then says she didn't do it when she's the only one who hates Ella!" Michael took Sian's hands in his own,

"Things will be alright in the end," he said, "you once told me to trust you, now it's my turn to say trust me." Sian smiled and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Now come here. Sod the briefing," Michael said, "you need a hug."

Jez had just walked into Ella's form and started taking the register,

"Mr. Clarkson is away today, so I will be taking form for you today." He looked at Ella before looking at the class and then started listing the week's activities.

Sian was wrapped up in Michael's arms, her head resting on his chest. One hand had found it's way so it was resting next to her head. She looked up at him and smiled and his hand moved so it was resting on her cheek just as the bell sounded for 1st lesson.

"Have you got a lesson?" Michael asked, secretly hoping she hadn't.

"No I'm free," she said.

"Good," he said.

"Sometimes I think I made a mistake with Jez and that I never should have left you," Sian admitted.

"He is your husband Sian."

"I know but sometimes I wish it was you."

Michael looked down before a knock on the door forced them apart. Michael went and spoke to Janeece before he closed the door and locked it, before walking over to Sian and wanting the contact back and his arms found their way around Sian's body. She couldn't resist him and melted back into his arms.

They stood there for what seemed like an age and then they made the mistake of looking into each other's eyes. Sian tried to break the contact, but the mistake had been made and their lips were gravitating towards each other's.

Finally their lips made contact, the contact they badly craved. Their eyes shut and the kiss started to heat up. Sian pulled away and looked at Michael,

"It's always been you," she whispered before making the needed contact with his lips again. He steered her towards the sofa and they sat down and then things really started to heat up.

A while later and Sian's breathing had returned to normal and she looked at the clothes on the floor.

"That should not have happened."

"Sian?" "Michael." they said at the same time.

"You keep denying it Sian."

"I didn't then. I have to go. I have Ella next." She quickly got dressed before heading back to her Science lab, fighting back the tears.

She had almost made it back to her room when she ran into Jez.

"Sian!" he said as he spotted tear tracks down her face. She buried herself into his chest. Ella had arrived for class and ran towards Sian and Jez before she heard a quiet sob from Sian.

"Sian what's happened?"

"Michael happened Ella," Sian said. Ella saw red and ran off.

"Ella!" Sian called after her niece.

"Go after her," Jez said, "I'll get the class sorted."

Ella had reached Michael's office and burst in. Michael looked up at Ella,

"Ella, what can I do for you?"

"Cut the crap Michael! Sian's upset because of you!" Michael looked away,

"See you can't deny it!" Ella shouted at him.

"Ella, you have no idea what's going on."

"Too right I don't, but Sian's upset and it has something to do with you!" Michael looked at Ella and he blinked as he saw Sian for a second, he shook his head and then looked back at Ella,

"You are only making things worse."

"No! I think you are!" Ella said getting right up in Michael's face.

"Ella please don't" Michael said.

The two looked at each other and they didn't look away as Sian burst into the office.

"Ella..." Sian said, "...step away from him." Ella turned around and looked at Sian,

"He upset you and you want me to leave it?"

"Yes I do. Now move away." Ella backed off Michael and Sian pulled her over into her control.

"Ella, wait outside please," Sian said before Ella left the room and Sian shut the door behind her niece.

"What's this I'm hearing about you crying?" Michael asked, "do you regret what happened?"

"I do and I don't Michael," Sian said, "I've cheated on Jez! Like we don't have enough to deal with. And I wanted to do it..."

Michael looked at Sian,

"What's changed?"

"Ella, my darling Ella. That's what's changed."

"What's so special about her?"

"I can't say," Sian said as Michael walked up to her and rested his hand on her face. She looked at him,

"Are you so strong or is all the weakness in me?" Michael looked at her,

"You are not weak Sian. Don't ever think that." He wiped a tear from her eye.

"I have to go. Jez has got my class and Ella's outside." Michael looked disappointed but he understood and let Sian go. He could hear her talking to Ella and his heart melted.

Soon after Ella and Sian had made it back to Sian's room tyhe bell sounded for break. Everyone outside, but Ella hung back.

"Ella, Sian will be fine," Jez said to the worried girl, "I will sort her out."

"Jez, something happened. She was fine this morning," Ella said.

"Look..." he took a breath, "I will sort Sian out. Trust me." Ella nodded before heading outside.

Sian turned away before Jez turned her back around,

"Hey, what's going on? Darling?"

"It's nothing. I'm just tired today. You know with trying to get Ella's room sorted."

"Was it too much?" Sian sighed,

"No. I'm just being silly as usual." Jez rested his hands on Sian's waist,

"Half term is almost here. We'll take the kids away, get away from here for a bit yeah?" Sian nodded,

"Where could we go?"

"Blackpool?" Jez asked.

"Zack and Ella would love it," Sian said, "Will you be able to sort everything out?" Jez nodded before placing a kiss on Sian's lips,

"Of course I will darling. We all need a break."

Sian looked at Jez before pushing him back against the wall.

"Sian?" he looked at her before she forced her lips onto his. He was a bit shocked at the force in which she was attacking his lips but he kissed her back just as hard. She had now pushed him right up against the wall and their bodies were pressed up against each other as they battled for dominance.

Jez wrapped his arms around Sian and spun her around so she was now against the wall. He broke the contact, causing a moan to escape her.

"I love you, Sian. You know that right?" Sian nodded before looking into his eyes,

"I'm sorry I've been all over the place."

"Hey darling it's ok. I'm worried and Ella's worried about you. You need to unwind. That's why I suggested the holiday, we could all do with one." Sian looked back into his eyes,

"Kiss me Jez..." she whispered as her hands settled on his waist. He didn't need telling twice and his lips made contact with hers again.

Michael wanted to go and check on Sian so he headed down to the Science rooms. He arrived at Sian's and couldn't believe that Sian was up against the wall kissing Jez. He walked off and made a note to speak to Sian about what he'd seen.

The bell sounded the end of break and Jez and Sian reluctantly pulled apart.

"Come back at lunch," Sian said, "please." Jez nodded before leaving just as Sian's class showed up, which just happened to include Madi.

Once the class were doing independent work Sian sat there watching them and her mind began to wonder,

_What are you doing Sian? Jez and Michael? Seriously why am I doing this? Everything's a mess. I love them both. Jez brings out my fun side and Michael_, we have the history... more than he'll ever hopefully know._ And Ella, my darling Ella, you will never know how much you mean to me. You are everything, the trigger, the person that set this all off. My darling sweet, innocent Ella..._

Sian's thoughts were disturbed as Madi was stood infront of her.

"Are you ok?" she asked, displaying rare concern for her stepmum.

"I will be," Sian said, "just having an off day. That's all." Madi seemed satisfied and headed back to her seat.

Linda had Harley and Ella and Ella was playing up for some reason and Linda didn't seem to be able to control her.

"Ella! What has got into you?" Linda said as she spoke to Ella outside the classroom.

"Nothing Miss. Just trying to be a bit like Madi, see what all the fuss is about."

"That's not the way to do things."

"No Miss it isn't," Ella replied just as Michael walked up to them.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Well this one's playing up today," Linda said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ella said. Michael realised why Ella was playing up,

"Ella, I didn't mean to upset Sian this morning."

"Like I believe that," Ella snapped, "you've been destroying her since I arrived!"

"Right Ella! Cooler now!" Ella looked at Michael,

"Yes sir! Hup, two, three, four!" Ella said while marching off to the Cooler.

Michael sighed as he knocked on the door to Sian's classroom and he spotted Madi looking at him.

"Sorry to interrupt Mrs. Diamond. Can I have a word?" Sian left the classroom.

"What's up?"

"Ella's in the Cooler."

"Why?"

"Cheeking me and acting up for Linda."

"Can you cover?"

"Go and talk to her." Sian nodded before heading off to the Cooler, brushing hands with Michael as she went.


	7. Chapter 7

_**OMG! The series finale was gripping! Can I just say thanks to the 469 people at present who have read this and to my Team Sian girls on Tiwtter and Emily for her review! I cannot begin to say how much the figures mean to me right now!**_

_**Anyway here's the next part. Enjoy!**_

_**Lots and lots of love LM xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star Part 7:<strong>

Sian took a breath before heading into the Cooler,

"Thank you Mr. Wilding. I can take it from here," Sian said before Matt left the room. Ella deliberately avoided Sian's stare.

"Young lady, what do you think you're playing at?" Sian asked, anger laced in her words.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sian," Ella said.

"Yes you do. Cheeking Michael and playing up for Linda."

"Oh what would you care?" Ella hissed.

"Ella Leanne Edwards! Cut this out now!" Sian shouted at her niece, "I cannot be dealing with this today."

"Why? Because something happened with Michael didn't it? I'm not stupid!"

Sian looked at Ella and realised that Ella had been outside Michael's office when they'd been rowing.

"It was just a disagreement."

"Yeah well it didn't sound like it," Ella said, "it sounded a lot more than that! I'm not thick! I'm worried about you enough as it is..." Sian looked at Ella,

"Is this why you've been acting up?"

"Maybe and I don't feel great."

"Oh Ella! You should have come and spoken to me. I am first and foremost your aunt." Sian leant up against a desk and the tears started to flow. Ella walked up to Sian and wrapped her arms around her aunt and Sian buried her head in Ella's shoulders as the roles reversed and Ella found herself acting the adult.

Finally Sian's tears stopped falling and she looked at Ella,

"Sorry love."

"It's OK. You needed that." Sian nodded,

"Jez is booking a half term holiday to Blackpool. We could all do with a break." Ella laughed,

"Yeah especially you. It's been a rough couple of weeks."

"I'm sorry for shouting at you. I'm just stressed out today and I took it out on you and that was wrong of me. Am I forgiven?"

"Yes I guess you are and I am sorry for not coming to you and for trying to take on Michael and Linda," Ella said before hugging Sian. Sian smiled,

"Now I will tell Michael that I have dealt with you." Ella nodded before Sian let Ella go and she headed to her forth lesson with Matt.

Michael had seen Ella leaving the Cooler and then he saw Sian and his made his way into the Cooler.

"Sian, why have you let Ella out of the Cooler?" he asked, annoyed that Sian had let Ella go.

"Because I have dealt with her and found out why she's acting up."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Us. She's cottoned on that there's something going on." Michael looked at Sian,

"Have you told her anything? How does she know?"

"Because she's my..."

"What?"

"...my niece."

"You're lying Sian, I know you remember?" Sian looked away causing Michael to turn her head towards his,

"Who is she? Who is Ella?"

"My niece. I have already said that."

"Yeah and I have said that I don't believe you."

"Please Michael, in time you will learn everything and it will change everything." Michael looked directly into Sian's eyes,

"You will tell me won't you?"

"Of course I will," she said before Michael pushed her towards the cupboard before placing a kiss on her lips and pushing her into the cupboard.

Sian looked away,

"Michael, I can't do this right now. Not twice."

"You wanted me earlier."

"I still do, at least I think I do. I don't know what I want right now." Michael rested his hand on her cheek,

"Well call me tonight if you can."

Emily and Scout were trying to sneak back into the school after walking off site during break and skipping third lesson when they came across Ella.

"We known who you really are," Emily said. Ella looked at them,

"Did Harley say something?"

"No, Phoenix told us." Ella was about to formulate an answer when they heard,

"Emily James, Scout Allen cooler! Ella Edwards, my office now!" The three spun around and saw Sian with Linda stood behind.

"I will take Scout and Emily to the cooler and leave Ella to you," Linda said as Sian nodded and Linda left with Emily and Scout and Sian took Ella to her office.

Ella walked into the office ahead of Sian and turned to face her aunt,

"I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Ells, I know. I heard what Scout and Emily said, but we can sort that out later. I need to ask you something," Sian said before steering Ella over to the sofa, "this morning me and Michael, what did you hear?"

"I don't remember. I just heard lots of shouting, something about me, and you were kind of crying. I don't feel great still. I feel sick." Sian looked away,

"You know Michael and I go way back..." Ella nodded, "... well it's more complicated than I told you."

Ella looked at Sian,

"Why? Because of me?" Sian didn't say anything at first, she just wrapped her arms around Ella,

"Ella... you are so important to me. You will never understand why I have done what I have done, but it will never change how much I love you." Ella buried her head in Sian's body and Sian held Ella tighter as there was a knock on the door.

Sian looked up as Jez walked in,

"Hey. Just booked the holiday and told Zack as he was on his way to forth and Madi's on a free. They're both excited."

"That's good news then," Sian said, "think this one needs a break as well."

"Oh boo hoo because it's all about Ella isn't it?" Madi said from behind Jez, "Princess Ella I call her, more like spoilt brat!" Ella looked up.

"Madi!" Jez and Sian said at the same time.

"Don't tell me to be nice to Ella, because I won't. You never even asked us!"

"Well to be honest, Madi, we didn't really have a choice," Jez said before Ella ran out of the room,

"Baby can't cope with the truth!" Madi shouted after Ella.

Ella had ran to the female staff toilets and locked herself in a cubicle before leaning over and being sick. Linda was in there as well and she knocked on the door before spotting a schoolbag on the floor. She looked at the bag closer.

"Ella? Ella! Open the door!" Linda heard the lock move and and she pushed open the door and saw Ella over the toilet.

"Ella, you really aren't well are you?" Ella shook her head before Linda wrapped one arm around Ella and pulling her phone out of her jacket with the other and speed dialling Sian.

"Sian it's Linda. Can you come to the female staff toilets? It's Ella."

Sian looked at Jez, "Linda's got Ella and she sounds worried."

"Faker," Madi coughed before heading off. Jez pulled Sian onto her feet and Sian led the way.

"Has Ella said anything about feeling ill?" Jez asked as they walked through the crowded corridor.

"Yeah, when she was in the Cooler, I'll explain later, and just before you arrived."

They arrived at the toilets and Sian could hear Ella throwing up and her heart broke into a thousand pieces and she ran in.

"Oh Ella!" Sian said as Linda quickly got out of the way so Sian could get to Ella.

"Why didn't you say anything this morning?"

"Because of Madi and the exact reasons she said," Ella said before feeling nauseous again.

"But Ella, this is different. You really aren't well," Sian said before turning to Linda, "Jez is outside. Can you send him in?" Linda nodded and soon after Jez appeared and saw Sian comforting Ella. His heart melted and he crouched down beside Sian and rested a hand gently on Ella's shoulder.

"Ella, you should have said," Jez said, "you're making yourself worse."

Sian smiled as Jez finished causing Ella to rest her head on Sian's shoulder. Sian wrapped her arms around Ella,

"Think this one needs to go home, Jez," Sian said, "but who can go with her?"

"I can't," Jez said, "I have lessons all day."

"I haven't got anymore lessons today," Sian said, "but I do have a meeting last thing and Michael will kill me if I no show." Linda looked at Sian,

"You leave him to me and get Ella home." Sian nodded before helping Ella up and soon they had disappeared from sight.

"I'll go and brave Michael and let him know Sian's finished for the day already," Linda said to Jez.

Michael had seen Sian leaving with Ella and wondered what was going on when he heard a knock on the door. He looked around and saw Linda walking in.

"Know anything about Sian leaving with Ella?" he asked.

"Yeah Ella's been sick. Looks like she's got that 24 hour bug so Sian's taking her home."

Michael's head whipped round,

"She is aware that she has a meeting last lesson."

"Yes she is, but Ella couldn't stay in school. She was bad and that she needed to go home." Michael sighed in frustration before looking back at Linda,

"Sorry Linda. It's been a frustrating day."

"Yeah, but now we know why Ella was playing up."

Sian had arrived home with Ella and was now sat on the sofa with Ella's head resting on her lap.

"I'm sorry, Sian. I thought it would pass," Ella said.

"It's ok Ella. It's probably a bug. You'll be ok tomorrow," Sian said stroking Ella's hair. She heard her phone bleep and looked at the message before replying.

"Jez?" Ella asked.

"Checking on you," Sian said as she watched Ella smile and her eyes shutting.

"Tell Tom he's in charge," Michael said to Linda.

"Why? Where are you going?" Linda asked him.

"Got some business to take care of," Michael said before grabbing his jacket and walking out of the office.

Jez and Tom were out with Jez's PE class when they saw Michael driving off and Linda walking out to them.

"Tom, Michael says you're in charge," Linda said.

"Why? Where has he gone?" Tom asked.

"To take care of some business he said," Linda replied.

Ella was asleep on Sian's lap and Sian was doing some work as best as she could, while keeping an eye on Ella as she slept peacefully. She smiled before getting back on with her work.

Madi and Zack were now in the corridor on their way to lunch when Jez caught up with them.

"We're walking home tonight," Jez informed them, "Sian's had to take Ella home. She's ill and that's why she's not been in lessons Zack."

"She ok?" Zack asked his father, concerned for Ella.

"She will be. Sian and I think it's that 24 hour bug." Madi didn't say anything before storming off.

Sian was engrossed in her work when there was a knock on the door. She carefully lifted Ella's head off her lap and then rested it on the sofa, making sure Ella couldn't roll off and she hurried to answer the door,

"Michael? What are you doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**OK I am so sorry about the lack of updates lately, but thank you to everyone who has been reading this! My hits for last month completly stunned me and have given me so much more confidence in my writing and I am going to re-start writing this and all my other Reddie fics! Oh and my Jian fic is motoring along. Will also be trying to post some of my other work as well at some point to. Thanks for reading, love you all!**_

_**LucyMaxine xxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star Part 8:<strong>

Michael walked into the house without answering Sian. He looked over and saw Ella asleep.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Michael asked, "You know we have that meeting last thing!" Sian could see that she had annoyed him and she looked away.

"I have priorities, Michael," Sian said, "the school isn't my main one right now. Ella is." Michael looked at Sian,

"Well then we shall be having the meeting here."

"You can't do that!"

"You were the one who walked out of the school!"

"Because Ella's sick!"

"You could have left her with the nurse!"

"She needed to be home!"

Sian suddenly looked around as Ella stirred,

"Sian?" Ella said as Sian crouched down beside Ella.

"I'm here darling. Go back to sleep. I'll keep the noise down for you," Sian said glaring at Michael, causing Ella to look up,

"Why is he here?" Ella asked.

"Nothing love. I will sort it," Sian said as she watched Ella fall asleep again.

Michael looked at Ella and noticed how pale she was.

"How did I not see this earlier?" he asked.

"Probably because she was all guns blazing because I was upset," Sian said.

"Yeah."

"Is that all you can say? I cheated on Jez." Michael sighed,

"Yes but you wanted it to happen." Sian never replied to the statement,

"So shall we have the meeting then?" Michael nodded and they sat down and decided to discuss the meeting notes.

Zack was in History and was sat next to Harley.

"Will Ella be ok?" Harley asked.

"Yeah. Sian reckons it's that 24 hour bug," Zack replied, "mind you Madi's not making things easy for her." "I know. I hate her right now." The two stopped talking as the teacher was looking at them, causing them to look down and work.

The time moved on and soon the end of day bell had sounded and Jez, Zack and Madi were staying behind for a bit as Jez was running an afterschool club. Jez quickly phoned Sian and she looked at michael before answering,

"Hey darling. Ella? She's asleep right now."

"She been asleep all this time?"

"No she woke up for a bit and then went back off again. The kids ok?"

"Zack's worried and Madi couldn't care less. Can we have some alone time tonight?"

"Yes we can darling. Must go. Love you." Sian put the phone down and looked at Michael,

"We should wrap this up. I don't want you here when Jez and the kids get home."

Ella was dozing and she could hear what was being said, unknown to Sian and Michael,

"Sian, I should never have let you go. I love you Sian. It's you I want and I will get you back." He'd moved so he was sat next to her, his hand resting on her cheek. Sian pulled his hand away,

"You have this hold over me... You need to go before something happens, something I will regret like this morning. I should never have slept with you. It was a mistake and I regret it so much." All the time she'd been saying that her head had been gravitating towards his and they were millimetres apart when they heard,

"Sian!" Sian spun around and saw Ella looking at her,

"Go," she said to Michael, "just go." Michael looked at Sian before grabbing his jacket and storming out the door, causing Sian to sigh.

Time past and soon Jez and the kids were home and Jez saw Sian and Ella sat watching the tv and he crept up behind them and he wrapped his arms around Sian, who turned her head slightly and smiled at him before he placed a kiss on her lips. She pulled away and Jez looked at Ella,

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit better now thanks, Jez," Ella smiled, "guess it was a bug after all."

Jez smiled before he went to get on with the dinner. Zack had now joined Sian and Ella. Sian smiled before rising out of her seat and going over to join Jez. Ella looked over and Sian and Jez before talking to Zack.

"Harley wants you to text him," Zack said, "he was worried about you." Ella smiled,

"I hear you were too." Zack nodded before grabbing the tv remote and trying to find something to stick on.

Sian and Jez were just out of sight in the kitchen and the dinner was on and Jez's arms snaked around Sian's waist and she turned around to look at him. Guilt was engulfing her as she looked at him before he placed a kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and responded to the kiss. Jez pushed her against the worksurface as the kiss began to heat up. Sian pulled away breathless as she looked into his eyes before their lips made contact again. His hand was starting to creep underneath her dress and she gasped, causing Jez to press his lips harder onto Sian's knowing that Zack and Ella were close by.

Sian's hand had just crept up Jez's t shirt when Madi appeared,

"Get a room you two!" she said, causing Zack and Ella to have a look. Ella couldn't believe what she was seeing and she looked at Sian before heading up to her room and slamming the door. Sian looked at Jez before heading upstairs to Ella.

Ella was sat over by the window when she heard a knock on the door and Sian walking in, closing the door behind her.

"What was that about?" Sian asked Ella as she sat down on the edge of her niece's bed.

"I heard and saw you and Michael earlier. How can you do it?"

"I'm not Ella. I will be telling Michael I can't do this. I have you, Zack and Madi to think about and Jez. I'm not ruining this." Ella looked away,

"I want to scream and shout, scold you even. But why can't I?" Sian moved closer to Ella,

"Because you know that I will do the right thing by the family. Trust me Ells." Ella looked at Sian before falling into her arms.

Dinner came and went and Madi was in her room, Zack was in the games room and Ella was in bed, Sian having forced her into an early night. Sian was now snuggled into Jez and the two were sat in a corner of the sofa in silence, just enjoying each other company. Jez looked down at Sian before his hand stroked her cheek and he placed a kiss on her lips to which she hungrily responded. The kiss soon began to heat up and Sian was soon laid down on the sofa. His hand was creeping underneath Sian's dress when she pulled his hand out.

"I think we'd better take this upstairs." Jez looked at Sian before picking her up and carrying her up the stairs, their lips locked together in a fierce battle for dominance.

The next morning Sian woke up and looked around the room. The clothes on the floor told the story and she knew Jez was awake as he tightened his grip on her.

"Morning Darling," He said tracing kisses down her neck.

"Morning," she said turning around so she was facing him and then he placed a kiss on her lips and pulled her even closer. She then pulled away and rested her head on his chest.

"We shall have to be up soon. The kids will be up soon," Sian said.

"Well we can stay like this until they do," Jez said, keeping his firm grip on Sian.

Soon enough they could hear Ella being yelled at by Madi and Zack defending her. They both sighed as they realised that they would have to get up and ready, but both really wanted to stay in bed. Then they heard a crash and they shot up and quickly got dressed and downstairs to see what had caused the crash.

They arrived downstairs to see Madi and Ella in the kitchen and broken cups on the floor. Ella looked up before Madi started off about Ella and then Jez noticed Zack and asked him what had happened,

"Madi pushed Ella over when Ella was getting a cup out," Zack said and Jez looked at Madi before yelling at her and then starting on the breakfast.

Soon everyone was at school and Ella had seen Harley and had gone racing over to him, followed by Zack and Madi had raced off to see her friends, leaving Jez and Sian in the car on their own.

"Now that was a nice wake up call," Jez said, causing Sian to look back at him after spotting Michael.

"Yes is was," Sian said before leaning over and kissing him, knowing Michael was watching and making the kiss seem more passionate than it was. She even allowed herself to be pulled onto Jez's lap and she tightened her grip on him.

Ella was now stood next to Michael.

"Homewrecker," she said so only he could hear it. Michael turned and looked at Ella,

"You have no idea what you are talking about."

"That's what you think," Ella said, "Sian's told me everything. I know everything." Ella headed inside before Michael had seen her move. His head turned as he looked for her and then he raced inside asking anyone if they'd seen Ella, but she'd heard him coming and hid out of sight.

Michael spotted Sian and he walked up to her,

"Care to explain what I witnessed in your car this morning. And what's this about Ella knowing about us?" Sian pulled Michael into an empty classroom, the same one that Ella had hid in,

"I love Jez and I'm not about to wreck that."

"Sian, don't do this," Michael pleaded, "you and me, it's meant to be." Sian's eyes drifted over to where Ella was hiding and Ella knew her presence was known by Sian. Ella could see a tear in Sian's eye.

"It's over Michael. I have to put my family first. That is my decision." Michael looked at Sian before walking out of the room and Ella raced over to Sian.

"I'm sorry Sian," Ella said.

"No Ella darling. You made me see the right path," Sian said wiping her eyes, "now I think we both have place to be don't we?" Ella nodded before being pulled into a hug by Sian.

Jez was walking passed when he saw Ella and Sian hugging and he walked into the classroom.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah think Ella's still a bit under the weather," Sian said, "just need to keep an eye on her." Ella looked up to say that she agreed before heading off to form as the bell sounded for the start of the school day. Jez wrapped his arms around Sian and pulled her close, never wanting to let her go.


	9. Chapter 9

_**OMG! Thanks guys for reading all my fics! Means so much to me to see the figures and know that people are enjoying my stories. Going to start writing more updates for all my fics and thanks again.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LucyMaxine xxxxxxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star Part 8:<strong>

Chaos was the only word that could describe the activity in the Diamond house as the half term holiday had arrived. Ella and Zack were excited, Madi was just thinking about the car journey and how she didn't really want to go. Jez had turned into a big kid and Sian was just glad to be getting away.

Ever since her niece, Ella, had been left with her, Sian's life had been turned upside down and she'd even had a brief fling with Michael, but that was now over and she was focussing on her family.

"Madi!" Jez shouted up the stairs to his daughter as he was trying to get Zack into the car where Sian and Ella already were. Madi finally appeared with her case and Zack finally ran outside and into the car. Jez looked at his daughter before Madi dropped her case by his feet and got into the car behind Sian. Jez had soon joined them and they were off.

Ella soon settled down with her reading book and Ipod, Zack was on his Nintendo DS and Madi had her headphones in. Jez and Sian were listening to the radio and keeping an eye on the kids.

"Well this is nice," Jez said, "I mean it's quite relaxing."

"I just feel sorry for Zack as he is always caught in the middle of the girls' fights." Jez nodded before focussing back on the road.

They decided to stop at a service station for some lunch and that was where it all started to go wrong. Madi and Ella were next to each other and Madi started tripping Ella up and Sian turned around,

"Madi, stop trying to trip Ella up," she said, "if it were the other way round then all hell would have broken out by now." Jez looked at Madi before they arrived at the restaurant. Sian made sure that Madi and Ella were sat opposite ends of the table as Jez went to get their food.

"I want to see the Tower Circus," Zack said, "Harley says it's worth going to." Sian looked at Ella and noticed her blush slightly at the mention of Harley.

"Well I want to see the ice skating show in the Pleasure Beach," Ella said, "in fact I want to go to the Pleasure Beach as well."

"Well I don't care," Madi said, "I never wanted to come anyway."

Before Sian could say anything Jez arrived with their food and. Madi's comment lay forgotten as they all ate their lunch. Jez and Sian were playing footsies under the table causing Sian to smile and let out a giggle, causing looks from all three teens. Sian shot Jez a warning look before starting the game all over again.

After lunch the kids wanted to look around the shops and this left Sian and Jez alone. He had now moved so he was next to her and his arm found its way so it was resting on Sian's shoulders and he pulled her close.

"Well this is nice," Jez said as his fingers entwined with Sian's, causing her to smile and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Yes it is," Sian said before looking up at Jez before he planted a kiss on her lips and they both turned so they were facing each other.

"Get a room!" madi said as she walked up to the table. Jez pulled away and his hand rested on Sian's cheek. Sian then looked around,

"Where's Zack and Ella?" she asked her stepdaughter.

"Zack's coming and Ella said something about fresh air." Sian looked over Madi's shoulder as she saw Zack walking over,

"Ella?"

"Back at the car," Zack said, "something about getting some air."

"Well we'd better get back to the car anyway," Jez said before they headed out to the car and Ella.

Soon they were in the car and Ella caught Sian's eye,

"You ok love?" Sian asked her niece.

"Yeah just glad to be here with you." Sian turned slightly in her seat and and grabbed Ella's hand causing looks from Madi. Sian squeezed Ella's hand and Ella squeezed Sian's before Sian's phone bleeped. Sian reluctantly pulled her hand away and looked at her phone before putting it away and looking out of the window.

Soon the sights of Blackpool had arrived and everyone was glad when Jez pulled into the hotel car park.

"Who's going in what room?" Sian asked Jez.

"Well I thought Zack and Ella could share a room and Madi has her own room, seeing as the girls cannot be left on their own," he replied.

"That sounds good," Sian said, "well what are we waiting for. Let's get unpacked!"

They all grabbed their bags and walked into the reception area and Jez walked up to the desk, "Three rooms booked under the name of Diamond," he said. The receptionist looked at her computer before giving them their keys and wishing them a good stay.

"Well we'll meet back down here in half an hour," Sian said, "Zack and Ella will be in the room next to us..."

"Good luck losers," Madi said interrupting Sian.

"Less of that Madi thank you and you'll be in the room next to them." Sian handed Ella and Madi their keys before they all headed to their rooms.

Zack and Ella were unpacking when Zack turned around and looked at Ella,

"You know I count you as a sister yeah?" Ella turned around and looked at Zack,

"Really? You mean that?"

"Of course I do. Madi's different but I treat you like a sister and a Diamond, not an Edwards." Ella walked up to Zack and gave him a hug.

Meanwhile next door Madi was on the phone to Ronan,

"This is going to be a long week," Madi said, "at least I get my own room."

"Well that's a plus," Ronan said, "thought they would have put you in with Ella."

"Yeah so did I, but Zack's in with her." Madi carried on talking while she unpacked.

Jez and Sian hadn't bothered to unpack yet. They were laid on the bed enjoying each other's company. Jez was tracing circles on Sian's arms and Sian's head and a hand were resting on Jez's chest.

"Now I could get used to this," Sian said, before she leant up using her elbow and kissed Sian on the lips. Jez had soon pushed Sian back into the bed and was passionately kissing her. It wasn't long before things started heating up and Jez and Sian were in their own little world.

The kids were downstairs waiting for Jez and Sian when Madi decided to try and get a drink from the bar and failed, much to Zack and Ella's amusement, so she brought herself a coke instead.

Sian was snuggled up in Jez's arms when she caught sight of the time.

"Jez! The kids will be downstairs waiting for us," she said, causing Jez to sit up, grabbing Sian as he did, preventing her from falling before placing a kiss on her lips before she pulled away,

"The kids? I meant Madi and Ella." Jez was soon on his feet and getting dressed and out of the door and heading downstairs before Sian had even left the bed.

Soon the five were walking along the sea front and deciding what they were going to do for the rest of the day. They decided to head down to the South Pier. Sian heard her phone ring and she pulled out her phone, looked at the screen and saw Michael's name,

"Jez, you go and get the ride tokens and I'll catch you up." Jez nodded before heading onto the Pier with Madi, Zack and Ella as Sian picked her phone up.

"Michael, don't do this. It's over between us. Ella made me see sense and I intend to listen to her."

"Sian please. You know it's me you want."

"No I want my family and Jez."

"You don't mean that. I know you Sian and I know you're cracking."

"See you at school Michael," Sian said before hanging up.

Madi was sat away from Jez who was watching Zack and Ella on the crazy mouse when Sian appeared from nowhere. She smiled as she heard Zack and Ella scream before laughing alerting Jez to her presence.

"Hey darling. Everything ok?"

"Yeah just Tom wanted something."

"Work related?" Sian nodded before looking at Madi,

"Why does she have to make everything difficult?"

"I will be talking to her later on as I am getting tired of this. It's not just Ella she's picking flights with, it's you." Sian looked at Jez before spotting Zack and Ella walking towards them.

"Sian can you come on the waltzers with us?" Zack asked.

"I guess so," Sian replied uncertainly, seeing the looks on Zack and Ella's faces, before being pushed towards the waltzers, leaving Jez to talk to Madi.

Jez walked up to Madi and took her phone away,

"What part of family holiday do you not understand?" Jez asked is daughter.

"Family part," Madi said, "Sian and Ella aren't family." Jez sighed as he thought of a response as he saw Sian sat nervously inbetween Zack and Ella.

"Whether you like Sian and Ella or not, they are family and this holiday is about getting to know Ella better and you forming a relationship with Sian." Madi tried to get her phone back but Jez pulled his hand away.

"You don't get it back that easily. You have to earn it back." Madi grunted in frustration,

"How do I do that?"

"By being nice to Ella and Sian and making an effort with them."

"And then do I get my phone back?" Jez nodded as they saw the ride stop and Jez saw Sian's face and he burst out laughing before Sian stumbled over to him,

"Next time you're going on with them," she said.

"Yeah looks like it. Come here," he said wrapping his arms around Sian as Zack and Ella ran off to another ride.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks for all the favourites and reads I've had again. It means so much to me and keep reading as I have just introduced some new characters and cannot wait to see what you lovely readers think to the new additions!**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star Part 10:<strong>

The holiday started to race by and soon they were on day 4. Madi had stuck to her word but tension was still evident with Ella, but things were getting there. Ella and Zack were closer and Jez was getting along with Ella better.

Jez and Sian had decided to go to the beach and soon after breakfast everyone was down at the beach. Ella and Zack had spotted Harley, who said he would visit, and they raced over to join him. Jez watched on as Sian stripped down to her bikini and she turned around and saw him staring at her and she cleared her throat and he blinked before looking at her,

"Sorry. I was admiring the view," he said before pulling his top off and Sian getting revenge.

"Harley!" Ella said as she walked up to him, "you made it!"

"Of course I did. Told you I would." Ella laughed before following Zack and Harley out into the sea.

Sian's eye caught sight of the three before feeling Jez's arms pulling her down with him.

"Not here," Madi said, "you are worse than some of the teens at school." Madi looked at them before tutting and heading out to the sea, just as Harley and Zack exited the ocean.

Ella knew she was on her own and she was having a good time when suddenly she was sucked under. Madi had been looking over and saw Ella go under and she looked over to see that neither Jez or Sian had seen.

"Zack! Get dad! Ella's gone under!" she yelled to her brother before diving into the sea, nothing mattered but Ella. Ella herself had just come up and she saw Madi,

"Madi, help!" Zack had just reached Jez and Sian,

"Ella's gone under and Madi's gone in after her!" Both were soon up on their feet and frozen to the spot in fear as they caught sight of the girls out there.

Madi had reached Ella and grabbed her before they were both sucked under. As soon as they had come to the surface, Madi tightened her grip on Ella,

"Kick Ella kick!" The two girls kicked and soon they were away from the danger zone and Jez had somehow found himself at the water's edge and pulled the girls into him and scooped Ella into his arms, just as Ella's eyes shut and she stopped breathing.

"You ok Madi?" Jez asked his daughter, concerned for her.

"I'm fine. Ella?" Madi asked just as Sian reached them.

"Ella!" she said, worried as she saw her niece limp in her husband's arms. They raced up to their spot and Jez had instantly started CPR. Madi was holding onto Sian's hand praying that Ella would be ok.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Ella coughed and spluttered and her eyes opened. Sian gently wrapped her arms around her niece and Jez looked at Madi,

"You probably saved her life," he said.

"You did the CPR," Madi said. Sian looked at Ella before turning to Jez and Madi,

"Thank you both," she said. Madi held Ella's hand tight,

"I have never been so scared in my whole life as when I saw you go under. I am so sorry for everything and I never want to loose you."

"I forgive you and don't ever want to loose you Madi," Ella said.

Zack and Harley had seen what had happened and had raced over and Madi filled them in. Zack gasped as he realised they'd forgotten about Ella when they'd left the sea.

"I shouldn't have left her on her own," Zack said, "it's my fault."

"It's ok son, no-one knew what was going to happen," Jez said, "luckily Madi didn't panic."

Ella didn't want to back into the water so she stayed with Sian and Madi and soon the three were talking, doing their own thing and enjoying each other's company. Sian had Ella one side and Madi the other. Jez looked at the three from where he was with Zack and Harley and realised the little miracle that was needed had happened. He turned his attention back to the boys before Zack altered his father that Sian was on her way down.

"You look stunning," Jez said, "you really do." Sian blushed slightly,

"Thanks. Ella wants to go back to the hotel. You, Zack and Madi can stay here, but I think Ella just wants to get off the beach."

"Go and get ready and I'll be up in a sec," Jez said before Sian went up to the girls.

Soon Sian and Ella were ready to head back to the hotel and Jez had walked up to them,

"Ready to go? Good well I'll see you back at the hotel then," Jez said to Sian before placing a kiss on her lips and slipping something into her pocket.

The two arrived back at the hotel and Sian gasped as she saw Michael, sitting in a corner.

"Ell, here's my room key. Go upstairs and I'll be up in a minute ok?" Ella nodded, before taking the key and heading over to the lift. Once Ella was on the way up, Sian walked over to where Michael was sat.

"What are you doing here?" she asked before he could speak.

"To see you of course," he replied, "you've been ignoring me and I needed to see you."

"Well you shouldn't have come. Now really isn't a good time. Ella nearly drowned in the sea!"

"She OK? You ok?"

"Not sure about her yet and I am shaken up but I will be ok. Right now I need to be with Ella."

"Don't ignore me from now on though."

"I won't. Now I really must go." Michael watched as Sian walked over to the lift and disappeared into one before leaving the hotel.

Sian arrived upstairs and her hand slid into her pocket and she pulled something out. Jez's room key. Then she remembered he must have slipped it into her pocket when they'd kissed at the beach. She pulled the key out of her pocket, unlocked the door before leaving it on the latch.

Her eyes fell on Ella who was sat in the chair by the window. She walked up behind Ella and the girl turned around,

"I can see Jez, Madi and Zack from here," Ella said and Sian looked out and could see Jez, Madi and Zack playing in the water. Sian smiled before bending down infront of Ella,

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'll try not to."

A while later and Sian and Ella were curled up in the centre of Sian and Jez's bed watching tv and having some hot chocolate when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open," Sian called out and soon the two were joined by Jez, Zack and Madi. The three looked at Sian and Ella in the middle of the bed before they were running up and sitting on it.

"We were on about going for fish and chips tonight," Madi said to Ella.

"Sounds great as long as I can have beans," Ella laughed.

"Of course you can," Jez said.

An hour later and everyone was sat in a fish and chip shop and Ella and Madi seemed distracted. Sian and Jez had picked up on this and had decided to have a word with the girls later on. Zack was having a good time and Madi wasn't on her phone, even though she'd had it back. Sian was smiling as she knew they'd made the right choice with Michael and Jez finally had the perfect little family.

Jez and Sian brought everyone some candy floss and toffee apples before they headed back to the hotel, where Sian and Jez had a word with the girls and Zack said he would swap rooms with Madi, so the girls could continue to bond.

Everyone was asleep, well Madi had just gone off, when Ella started tossing and turning crazily in her sleep. Madi heard a bang and woke up with a start before she saw Ella. She raced over to try and wake Ella up, but she couldn't and she panicked. She ran next door to Jez and Sian's room and banged on the door.

"Dad! Sian! Wake up!" The couple had awoke with a start before Jez realised there was someone banging on the door. He quickly walked across to it,

"Madi?" he asked, "what's wrong?"

"It's Ella. She's having a nightmare and she won't wake up. I didn't know what to do."

"It's ok Madi. We'll sort Ella out," Sian said from behind Jez before the couple quickly went next door and saw Ella tangled in her duvet.

Sian sat down by Ella and started trying to sooth her. Jez looked on as he wrapped his arms around his daughter, who was shaking, but also looking on. Sian glanced up at Jez, fear in her eyes, before going back to bringing Ella out of her nightmare.

Finally Sian felt Ella squeeze her hand and then she saw Ella's eyes open.

"I was drowning and no-one was there..." Ella couldn't say anymore as she broke down and Jez helped Sian comfort Ella and she rested her head on Sian's chest. Madi looked at Ella,

"She going to be ok?"

"I think so," Sian said, "but your dad might have to stay in here tonight while I take Ella next door." Madi nodded before Sian grabbed Ella's bears and led her niece next door.

"I'll just be right back," Jez said before following Sian and Ella out of the room.

Soon it was time for the packing to be done and everyone was looking forwards to going home. Jez and Sian were tangled with each other on their bed and reflecting on the holiday.

"Well at least Madi and Ella are ok now," Jez said.

"Yeah shame we nearly lost them first," Sian said.

"Why don't we see if we can get Ella permanently?" Jez suddenly asked.

"Kate doesn't care about Ella anyway. No let's leave things as they are. Please Jez..." Jez looked down at Sian,

"Whatever you want love," Jez replied before placing a kiss on Sian's lips.

"I've had words with Finn and the gang and told them to leave you alone," Madi said, "I never realised how much you mean to me until I nearly lost you. I didn't freeze either, I know I had to try and help you." Ella looked up from her packing,

"I know. Funny that isn't it?" she said.

"Ella I will make it up to you. I promise."

"You don't have to," Ella said.

"No I want to and I will Ella. I've been such a brat with you and Sian, but now I get it. We are a family and that is the end of it." Ella smiled before continuing to pack.

They had lunch and then everyone was back in the car and Jez was driving them home to Rochdale. Ella and Madi were sat talking and gossiping, causing smiles from Jez and Sian as the girls were really getting along now. Sian closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep dreaming about the family she now had. Jez looked over and saw Sian asleep and gently took a hand in his before whispering,

"Sleep well Sian. You are my world. You and the kids." He swore he felt Sian squeeze his hand so he squeezed it back and he defiantly felt her squeeze this time. He smiled before pulling his hand away and focussing on driving them all home.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey LM here! Just want to say a huge thanks to everyone that read my fics last month. I couldn't believe the total views for last month. Well I have finally started my Doctor who fic and have quite a few parts for all my Waterloo Road fics done so the Doctor Who fic should be up soon. I am also writing a Neighbours fic. But anyway thank you so much and I have asked for more notebooks for my birthday which is this month.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**LM xxxxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star Part 11:<strong>

All too soon it was time for school and everyone was in Form again. Michael, Sian, Tom and Linda, the latter two being covered, were sat in Michael's office having the start of half term briefing.

"Sian and Tom. Did you manage to sort out the half term work I asked you to do?"

"I did," Tom said.

"I didn't. Well I nearly lost Ella! Work was the last thing on my mind," Sian said.

"I want it on my desk first thing tomorrow morning," Michael said, "no excuses." Sian nodded.

"Well I will have the English budget ready for you tomorrow Michael," Linda said. Michael nodded as the bell sounded,

"Sian, wait a minute please," he said causing Linda to turn around before leaving the two alone.

An uneasy silence descended on the office and Michael and Sian looked at each other.

"Look I'm sorry I haven't done the notes," Sian said, "in case you'd forgotten we have been away. I haven't had time to do anything. We only got home yesterday."

"Well I want it first thing tomorrow morning," Michael said.

"So you don't have a go at Linda, but you have a go at me," Sian said, getting annoyed.

"Linda's budget is due tomorrow anyway.

"Fine whatever," Sian said before reaving the office and walking straight into Linda.

"Right, so Ella's not rouble anymore?" Finn asked Madi as they waited for Sian.

"No she's not and neither is Sian," Madi said, "so leave Ella alone or there will be trouble. I mean it Finn," she finished, spotting the look on Finn's face. Finn sighed admitting defeat.

Sian looked up to see who she had bumped into,

"Oh sorry Linda. Must hurry off to my class." Linda looked at Sian,

"More like to get away from Michael. Don't lie Sian."

"I'm not lying. I am running late for my class. Madi's class no less." Michael was watching the scene before Linda and Sian rushed off. He stuck his head around the door before heading back to his desk.

Sian raced into her classroom,

"Sorry I'm late. Meeting overran," she said noticing Madi smiling at her, "anyway on with the lesson." Sian grabbed her lab coat and started teaching the lesson.

Linda raced into hers and saw Harley, Zack and Ella sat next to each other and talking before she got the class's attention and beginning the lesson. Linda kept looking over at Ella and then she saw something she'd never seen before. She saw Sian.

"Miss are you ok?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes I'm fine thank you Charlotte," Linda said before deciding to see Sian at break.

Linda left the room and Ella went over to the window for some air.

"Harley," Zack said, "just ask her out."

"Who?"

"Ella! It's obvious you like her."

"You don't mind?"

"I mean she's like a sister to me but I trust you not to hurt her."

"Thanks Harley," Zack said as Ella sat down and Linda reentered the room. She looked around and saw the class working and then she sat down and got on with some marking and making sure the class were still working.

The day wore on and soon breaktime had arrived. Jez and Sian were on playground duty when Harley walked up to them.

"Sir, Miss. Can I ask you something?"

"Harley is everything ok?" Sian asked, concerned.

"Yes I just want your permission to ask Ella out." Jez looked at Harley,

"I knew it!" Sian smiled too,

"Harley, you don't need to ask."

"I know but I wanted to."

"Well permission granted," Sian said before Ella walked up to them, looking worried,

"Sian, have you checked your phone?"

"No, why Ella?"

"Mum's phoned. She wants me back." Sian gasped.

"Don't let her take me!" Ella said, panicking.

"I'll get onto the courts," Jez said, "see what I can do. Linda, cover me!" he called to Linda before racing off. Sian pulled Ella close to her as Linda walked over to them.

"What's going on?" Linda asked Sian.

"Kate wants Ella back, but we are going to stop her."

"How? You're not her parents."

"No but I have reason to believe Ella's in danger if she goes back."

Linda looked at Sian,

"Why do you say that?"

"Because something isn't adding up," Sian said, forgetting she was holding Ella, "I mean Ella gets dropped off here and Kate drives off, not caring about Ella. Something happened when Brittney was born."

"Something did happen," Ella said suddenly, "I want to forget about it, but I can't..."

"The screaming? I heard you screaming last night," Sian said. Ella nodded before running inside, causing Sian's worry to increase.

Just then Jez appeared.

"Jez! Have you seen Ella?"

"Yeah, think she was heading to see Madi. Why?" Sian raced off and Jez looked at Linda, who told Jez what she could piece together. Jez cursed before racing off after Sian.

Ella walked into the Sixth Form Common Room and Madi looked up before walking over to Ella and could see something was wrong and wrapped her arms around the younger girl, who started crying. Madi just held Ella close until Jez and Sian walked in.

"She just came in. I didn't know what to do," Madi explained.

"Can you get her to Pastoral Care?" Sian asked, "we'll meet you there." Madi nodded before leading Ella to Pastoral Care.

Jez and Sian walked into the office and Madi headed out. Ella kept her head down and Sian went and sat by her, "Ells darling, what's going on? Why do you want to stay with us so bad?" Sian asked.

"I don't want to go back. He hates me..."

"Mark?" Ella nodded. Sian closed her eyes and Jez could see the fear and worry etched all over it,

"The screaming. Tell what did he do? What has he done to you? Tell me..." Ella finally looked up at Sian,

"Threatens me, sends me to bed with nothing to eat even when I've done nothing wrong and locks me in my room..." Sian rose from her seat and moved away from Ella. Jez looked at Ella,

"Give me a sec," he said to her before walking up to Sian,

"We have to tell the police. We have to stop Kate from getting her. Sian, she's your niece."

"If only you knew the truth." Sian barely whispered. Jez wrapped his arms around Sian who said,

"OK. We'll do it. To protect Ella."

"I don't want to be taken away from you!" Ella said.

"You won't Ella," Jez said, "I promise that will never happen."

Sian went and sat by Ella as Jez phoned the police,

"It's ok Ella. It's over," Sian whispered as she held Ella close. Michael happened to be walking by and saw the three of them.

"Jeremy, Sian, your classes are waiting for you," he said.

"Michael, something has come up and I need you to cover my lesson for me," Sian said.

"Is everything ok?" Michael said, finally noticing Ella.

"Not right now it's not," Jez said, "she's been hiding something and now we know what it is." Michael looked at Sian,

"Why are the police here?" Sian pointed to Ella as Jez left the room. Michael nodded before leaving the office and heading off to cover Sian's lesson.

Jez walked in with a policewoman.

"Can I ask what your relationship is to Ella?" she asked Jez.

"The wife and I are currently Ella's legal guardians. The wife is also Ella's aunt," Jez said, "Sian..." Sian looked up,

"She can stay with us can't she?"

"I'm sure she'll be able to but I need to talk to her. You both can remain in the room with her as she is under 16."

The policewoman sat down next to Ella,

"Ella, my name is Diane. Now I need you to tell me everything."

"It was going ok until mum was expecting Brittney," Ella said, "then dad said I wasn't his and that's when the trouble started." Sian gripped Ella's hand.

"What started?" Diane asked.

"The sending me to bed without meals and the locking me in my room. Then he threatened me by saying if I told anyone then he would kill me." Sian looked at Diane,

"Jez and I have only just found out ourselves."

"I believe you. Now I understand her mother wants her back."

"Yes," Sian said, "but I had always said that something wasn't adding up and that's when Ella revealed everything."

"Well obviously now her mother and father will not be able to see or contact Ella and we will put an order in place to firm that up and another one that will allow Ella to remain in your care as that is what you all want," Diane explained as she rose from her seat, "I'll set the wheels in motion but talk to Ella, see if she reveals anything else. Here is my card, call me if she does." Jez and Sian nodded before Diane left the office.

The three sat in silence before Ella spoke,

"I'm sorry," she said, "I have caused nothing but trouble."

"You wouldn't be Sian's niece if you weren't trouble," Jez said, a cheeky smile on his face. Sian had a glint in her eye as she walked up to Sian. Ella grabbed her bag and silently slipped out of the room and headed to Music. Jez had wrapped his arms around Sian,

"It's going to get sorted."

"I know, Jez, but I should have seen this sooner. I should have realised. I know her better than anyone..." Sian wasn't allowed to finish her sentence as Jez had pressed his lips to hers, silencing her. She pulled away from him.

"Sorry you were rambling a bit," Jez said, "I had to silence you somehow."

"Well you did it in the best possible way," Sian said before pressing her lips to his and things soon started heating up.

Ella had arrived at Matt's music room where Matt was already setting up. He spotted Ella at the door. "Heard you might arrive early," he said, "come in and sit down." Ella gave a nervous smile as she walked into the room and Matt noticed something wasn't quite right. Ella sat down and looked at the worksheet Matt had given her, avoiding him as he studied her.

Finally she looked up at him,

"Anything wrong sir?"

"No sorry," Matt replied, "was lost in music then." Ella smiled as noise penetrated the air and the two were no longer alone as the class filtered in. Zack and Harley walked straight up to Ella and instantly questioned her. Matt had already decided to keep an eye on her and even more so when he saw Ella lowering her head as Michael walked passed. Matt knew something was up with Ella, but what?


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey from LM!**_

_**I have checked my viewing figures for last month and OMG! over 1,500 views! Thank you so much to everyone reading my fics. I have had a rough month and knowing that I have so many views means a lot right now. The confidence this has given me is amazing and its making me even more determined to get my other fics up for you all to read. So look out for them!**_

_**Lots and lots of October love,**_

_**LM xxxxxxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star Part 12:<strong>

Jez and Sian were still in the Pastoral Care office when the bell sounded for the end of forth lesson. Sian was beating herself up about Ella when Michael walked in.

"What the hell is so important that you both miss lessons and the police show up?" Michael asked.

"Ella's being bullied by her dad," Jez said, "she's only just told us." Michael looked at Sian before turning back to Jez,

"What? And this was missed how?"

"Oh shut up Michael!" Sian said, "I don't need you reminding me how I have failed her. I should never have let her go!" Jez went to Sian's side and held her hands,

"Because she's so like you," Jez said, "that's why."

Michael looked at them,

"Sian I am so sorry. What is being done?" Jez looked up,

"Ella's being placed permanently in our care," he said, "at least until the investigation is over and a verdict is reached." Michael's eyes fell on Sian and she made the mistake of looking up and their eyes locked. She forced herself to look away.

"I need to track down Ella," she said, "I need to see how she is."

Ella was sat down with Harley and Zack on the steps. The boys had noticed that Ella was quiet but they decided not to pressure her into explaining. Zack heard footsteps and turned around to see his stepmum behind them.

"Ella, you ok darling?" Sian asked. Ella didn't answer, she just stared straightahead, not daring to look at Sian. Harley rose from his seat to let Sian sit down next to Ella.

Zack looked at Sian,

"Is everything ok?"

"Not really," Sian said, "I can't say right now," she added before looking back at Ella and grabbing her hand and leading the girl inside, leaving Harley and Zack wondering what was going on. Zack saw his father and ran over to him,

"Dad, what's going on?" Zack asked, "and don't tell me nothing, Sian's already pulled that one on me."

"Ok there is something going on," Jez said, "and we will tell you and Madi soon ok?" Zack nodded before going off to join Harley again.

Sian and Ella had reached Sian's office and Sian shut the door behind them.

"Why did you slip off like that?" Sian asked Ella.

"Well I thought we were done," Ella replied honestly, "and you seemed busy with Jez so I left." Sian smiled at Ella,

"I turned around and you weren't there. I got scared and panicked. I didn't know where you'd gone." Ella looked away,

"I'm sorry," she said, "I just went to lesson and the lunch. You know I don't walk out of school." Sian looked at Ella and realised that the girl was right, Ella wouldn't just walk out of school.

Sian went and put the kettle on and soon the two were sat having a cup of tea and raiding Sian's secret stash of chocolate. Ella was sat in one corner of the sofa and Sian a little way away watching Ella.

"Chocolate," Sian said, "your mum hates it."

"I don't," Ella said, "I just can't get enough of it." Sian laughed,

"Yeah I know. I will have to get some more," she said causing Ella to laugh.

Silence settled in the room before Ella broke it,

"Look I'm sorry I never said anything," she said, "I didn't know where to start." Sian nodded before Tom walked into the office.

"Oh I didn't think anyone was here," he said spotting Sian and Ella on the sofa.

"Well we are," Sian said, "but Ella is off to last lesson." Ella nodded before saying goodbye and leaving the office.

Tom looked at Sian,

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"It will be eventually," Sian said, "more stuff with Ella that's only just coming out."

"Anything bad?" Tom asked.

"Yeah but I don't want to say anything until Madi and Zack have been told." tom nodded to say he understood,

"I'm covering her art lesson next. So I will keep an eye on her," he said.

"Thanks Tom," she said, "any issues call me. I got a meeting, but call me." Tom nodded before heading off. Sian looked out of the window before sighing.

Ella was already painting when Tom walked in.

"OK those of you who are painting already, please put your brushes down a sec," Tom said looking at Ella, who didn't seem to be listening. Tom then remembered what Sian had said, "Ella paintbrush down for a second," he said stopping infront of the girl and resting his hand on hers. Ella looked at Tom and put her paintbrush down.

He returned to the front of the classroom before giving the class their instructions and then letting them get on with their work. Ella went back into a world of her own painting again, not caring about the task in hand.

Meanwhile Sian was in yet another meeting with Michael.

"So what is going on? It seems like there's been nothing but trouble for you since Ella arrived," Michael said.

"Back off! That's my niece you're on about!" Sian snapped.

"Woah! No need to bite my head off," Michael said.

"Well you just did something against my niece," Sian said. Michael diverted his attention back to the meeting.

Tom was looking around at the paintings being produced when he paused at Ella and saw that she wasn't doing what she'd been told at all. He sighed as he looked at the picture,

"Ella this isn't what you're supposed to be doing is it?" he asked.

"Well it's what I want to do so I will do it." Zack couldn't believe what Ella had said and text his dad, who was on a free. He then snuck a look at the picture and he heard Tom and Ella disagreeing and Ella being sent to the cooler.

Madi was leaving early as she was on a free when she came across Ella.

"Where are you going?" she asked the younger girl.

"Cooler," she replied, "Clarkson sent me."

"Well come with me. I'm heading home early," Madi said.

"OK," Ella said before she and Madi were on the way home.

Jez had arrived at the cooler, "Where's Ella?" he asked Matt.

"Not here," the drama teacher replied, "thought Tom had sent her here." Jez sighed before heading up to Michael's office.

Jez arrived and heard Sian and Michael talking before knocking on the door.

"Sorry to interupt," he started, "but Sian we've got problems. Ella's vanished."

"What? How?" she asked fearing the worst.

"She painted this," Jez put the painting before his wife and she instantly knew what it meant, "well Tom had said no. Ella said she wanted to do it and then Tom sent her to the cooler and she hasn't showed up."

Sian sat there before Linda poked her head around the door,

"Would now be a good time to say I just saw Madi and Ella Diamond walking out the front gates?" No-one corrected Linda.

"Well Madi is on an early finish," Sian recalled, "and she must have bumped into Ella and taken Ella with her." Jez was stood behind Sian,

"Why did she paint this?"

"Because she wanted to make a point, take a stand, take control," Sian replied, "she labelled you as her dad, me as her mum and Madi and Zack as her sister and brother. She believes this is her family now. We need to find them. Now."

Michael looked at Sian,

"No we need to finish this meeting." Jez looked at Sian,

"Linda and I will go and search for them," he noticed Sian's worried look, "I will find her and bring her and Madi home. Promise." Sian nodded before Jez placed a kiss on her lips and followed Linda out of the office.

"Why won't you let me go?" Sian asked Michael.

"Because we seriously need to finish the meeting." Sian sighed in frustration before turning back to her notes.

Madi and Ella had made it to an off licence and Ella was waiting outside while Madi was inside getting some WKD before they headed to the park.

"You ever drank this?" Madi asked.

"No," Ella said.

"Bet you've never had a drink before," Madi said before taking a swig and passing the bottle to Ella. Ella looked at the bottle before taking a swig and doing the sour lemon face.

"Nice?" Madi asked.

"Yeah once the sourness has gone," Ella said before she and Madi took it in turns having sips.

Jez and Linda were in Jez's car driving around. All Jez could think of was Sian's worried face. He knew that Kate would have been informed of everything and that worried him as well. Would Kate try and take Ella?

"Why would she go off with Madi?" Linda asked.

"Trying to block out memories that she wants to forget," Jez simply replied, not wanting to give much away, "let's walk around the park. They might be there."

Madi was wasted and Ella was slightly drunk as she drank the last drop.

"We polished that off," Ella giggled before Madi pulled out another bottle and the swiging started again.

Jez and Linda were walking around the park when Linda caught sight of Madi and Ella and walked over in their direction. The first thing Jez saw were the two empty WKD bottles.

"Madi! What is going on here?" he asked walking infront of the girls. Ella burst out laughing and Madi soon followed. Jez wanted to be mad at Ella but found he could only be mad with his daughter.

Sian was sat on the steps when she saw Jez and Linda pulling up and she waited until Jez had walked up to her.

"Madi's drunk," he said, "and that's not all. She's gone and got Ella drunk as well." Sian exploded before seeing Madi and Ella stood by the car.

"Who's fault?" she asked.

"I'd say Madi's," Jez said, "even though Ella went with her, Madi should have been the responsible one." Sian nodded,

"Let's get them and Zack home. You ok with Madi in the front? I want to be with Ella." Jez nodded before they got the girls and Zack into the car.

When they arrived home Jez laid Ella down on the sofa as the girl was asleep and Madi had been sent to her room. Jez and Sian were talking when Ella woke up,

"Sian! I don't feel good!" Sian raced over with a bowl just in time as Ella threw up.

"I shouldn't have gone off like that," Ella said.

"You gave me a heart attack," Sian admitted, "I thought Kate would get you."

"I'm sorry Sian and Jez. Am I in trouble?"

"Not with us Ella," Jez said, "you have an afterschool detention with Michael and then that will be the end of it."

Sian then pulled out the picture from Art.

"Explain," she told her niece.

"There's nothing to explain," Ella said.

"Ella..." Sian said, trying to get her niece to open up.

"Look I'm going to bed, I don't feel good."

Jez waited until Ella's door shut before wrapping his arms around Sian from behind and finding himself being pulled over next to Sian before she kissed him so hard it took his breath away. He pulled away and decided to kiss her back just as hard. Soon her breath was taken away and Jez pushed her back into the sofa before taking off her jacket and putting it on the floor. Soon they were battling for dominance, forgetting about everything except them and the little bubble they were now in.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Well another round of updates for me and I need to get writing some more updates. Thanks to all the new readers, followers and the reviews I've had. Means so much to me! Happy Hallow'een for October 31st.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star Part 13:<strong>

Sian stired the next morning and realised that she was upstairs wrapped in a duvet and Jez's arms. She looked and saw their clothes on the floor. She sighed as she heard Ella in the bathroom and then remembered the events of yesterday and decided to go and see her niece.

Ella was still suffering from her WKD adventure with Madi when Sian joined her in the bathroom.

"Sore head?" Sian asked as she held Ella's hair back.

"No, just the stomach," Ella replied, "what was I thinking?"

"You were led easily. Madi should have been the responsible one and she let you down."

"I went with her!" Ella said defending the older girl.

"Yes but Madi should have taken you to the cooler," Sian said before Ella was ill again.

Meanwhile Jez had already been to see Madi and then he spotted the bathroom door a jar and he popped his head in.

"Madi's sobering up," he said, "what about this one?"

"Well she's never had alcohol before, so not good," Sian said.

"I don't want breakfast," Ella said.

"Tough. You're having a fry up," Jez said, "best cure for a hangover," he added before leaving.

Zack arrived downstairs and grinned seeing Madi's sore head and shouted something across to his dad and smiled as he saw Madi groaning.

"You had to drag Ella into the stunt didn't you?" Zack asked, "I hate you!" Jez could see an eruption was about to happen,

"Right Madi here. Zack go and get your homework form the Games Room table," Jez instructed as Sian and Ella appeared on the stairs. Zack walked up to them,

"You ok Ella?" he asked.

"I will be once my stomach settles," Ella said, "I am never doing that again." Zack smiled before going off to get his homework.

Ella gratefully took the glass of orange juice from Jez before sitting at the breakfast bar. Sian sat next to her and kept shooting flirtatious looks at Jez when neither of the girls were looking. Both were craving a stolen moment and soon they had it as Madi went upstairs to get something and Ella went to track down Zack.

Sian walked over to Jez.

"I saw the looks," he said.

"Oh really now?" Sian said before Jez stepped closer to her and placed a kiss on her lips and his hands rested on her waist. Sian's eyes fluttered shut and she hungrily returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Jez and pulling him closer.

"I love you Sian," Jez said before pushing her against the worksurface. Her hands crept underneath his shirt and his leg was snaking its way up her leg until it ended up resting on her thigh. She tapped his hand before they heard Ella and Zack heading towards them. They sprang apart just as the two kids appeared.

"Right, fry up is almost done," Jez said.

Soon breakfast was ready and the five were sat eating, well 3 were. Madi didn't want to eat the grease and Ella was picking at hers. Food was not going to be number 1 on her list today and Sian had picked up on that.

"You just wanting some toast?" Sian asked her niece. Ella nodded and Sian took the plate away and set about doing Ella some toast.

Meanwhile Madi looked at Ella,

"Ella. I'm sorry about yesterday," she started, "I never meant for you to get that bad." Ella couldn't look at Madi, she watched Sian bringing her toast over.

"Thanks," Ella said before starting to pick at the toast. Sian smiled at Ella before noticing the look Jez was giving his daughter.

"Jez a word," she said before moving to the living room.

"I saw the look you just gave Madi," Sian said, looking at Jez.

"I can't help it," Jez replied, "she infuriates me sometimes."

"I know but don't let it get to you," Sian said before placing a kiss on his lips and returning to the kitchen and saw Zack putting his plate in the dishwasher. She also saw Ella pushing the remains of her picked at toast into the bin before putting the plate in the dishwasher. Madi just left her plate on the side and Ella grabbed it and put it in the dishwasher as well before setting it going.

Soon the five were on the way to the school and Ella was sat by the window and looking out of it. Sian turned around and looked at Ella and noticed the distant look in the girl's eyes. Jez looked at Sian before looking in the mirror at Ella and realised what she was thinking. He rested his hand on her leg before she rested her hand on his.

They arrived at the school and the kids rushed out leaving Jez and Sian alone in the car as always. Jez leant over and kissed Sian, "At least it's the weekend tomorrow," his said, his hand still resting on her leg, "we'll make it darling." Sian smiled before returning the earlier kiss before Jez rested his other hand on her upper arm and turned her to face him. He saw Ella talking to Michael and then he saw Ella in tears and he swore causing Sian to turn and see Ella in tears as Michael was clearly yelling at the poor girl.

Before Jez could stop her Sian was out of the car and heading over to Michael and Ella. Ella saw Sian coming and soon felt Sian's arms around her.

"Is there a problem?" Sian asked Michael, silently calming Ella down.

"Yes. Ella here refuses to go to the cooler all day," Michael said.

"Well she has a detention, that not good enough?" Michael looked at Sian,

"I would like to see you in my office," he said, "and bring Ella."

Sian looked at Jez before taking her bag off him, kissing him on the lips and then following Michael. She'd put Ella between them and they made their way to Michael's office. Ella waited outside and Sian followed Michael into his office.

"How dare you disagree with me?" Michael said.

"I'm not," Sian said, "we agreed she'd have a lunchtime detention with you and that would be the end of it." Michael moved closer to Sian,

"I know, but you should know that I can change my mind." Sian thought of Ella and then looked at Michael,

"What do you want?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"You," he simply said before placing his lips on hers. The only thought on her mind was Ella and she let him kiss her and push her against the filing cabinet. She then surprised herself by kissing him back and he wrapped his arms around her. She knew it was wrong and pulled away.

"I can't do this," she said.

"No but Ella can come and see me after school and we can call it quits," Michael said before Sian walked out of the office without saying a word to him.

Ella noticed something was wrong with Sian but she didn't ask what had happened in Michael's office. She just followed Sian to the deputy heads' office in silence. Sian sat down and Ella sat down opposite her.

"What happened?" Ella finally asked.

"He tried it on," Sian said, deciding to spare her niece the whole truth. Ella looked at Sian,

"And you pushed him away yeah?"

"Of course I did," Sian said, "you and the family mean too much to me."

Ella looked at Sian,

"I'm just your niece," she said, "what's so special about me?"

"Everything Ella," Sian said as Tom walked in.

"We need to add Ella's name to the door," Tom joked as Sian looked at Ella before grabbing a bowl and put it infront of Ella before the girl was sick.

"It's ok," Sian said as she comforted Ella. "Sorry Tom," she said, "someone decided to go and get this one drunk."

"Yeah Madi. I heard," he said, "thought she was supposed to be the responsible one."

"So did I. Either way Miss Ella needs to head off to form," Sian said before Ella left the office.

Jez walked into the office and saw Sian making herself a cup of tea. He silently slipped behind her and wrapped his arms around her causing her to squeal.

"Jez! What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you," Jez said, "everything sorted with Michael?" Sian nodded as the kettle boiled.

"Fancy staying for a quick brew?" she asked.

"Yeah why not?" Jez replied sitting down by Sian's desk. She soon brought the teas over and they sat there talking for a while before the bell sounded for first lesson and they had to go their separate ways.

Sian was in her lesson when she got a text. She looked at it and freaked out and Madi walked up to her.

"Sian?" Madi asked. Sian just held her phone out and Madi saw the message and gasped. Sian was already out of the lab and heading out onto the field where Jez had Ella's class and she raced up to him.

Jez was shocked to see Sian but she showed him the message:

_Better keep your eye on Ella or I will take her back_ it read.

"Kate," Sian said looking over his shoulder at Ella.

"She can't touch her," Jez said, "she's trying to scare us."

"Well it's working," Sian said. Jez grabbed Sian's arm and pulled her away from his class and rested his hand on her cheeks.

"She will not get Ella ok? I can't promise anything but I can try." Sian nodded,

"Madi knows," she said, "I've got her now."

"OK. Tell her to keep quiet. We don't want Ella hearing about this," Jez said before heading back to his class.

Sian arrived back as the bell sounded. Madi stopped behind,

"You went to see dad didn't you?" she asked her stepmum. Sian nodded,

"Don't tell Ella or Zack. I don't want Ella spooked," Sian said, "it's the last thing she needs." Madi nodded before leaving Sian on her own. She looked out of the window, thinking back to when Ella was born and Kate needed her. Now Sian's fear of a secret coming out was growing and as it was the only real way to save Ella. She had to reveal the truth. But was the fallout from it all worth it at all? She loved Ella so much, but would she open to save her niece?


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys! Thanks again so much for all the veiws across all my fics last month. One month to go until Christmas! Hope you've got the shopping almost done! Updated my profile page with up to date fic news. Enjoy once again. Your views mean the world to me.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx **_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star Part 14:<strong>

December had arrived and with it Christmas. Sian had been keeping Ella close after the message from Kate. Ella and Zack were none the wiser and Madi was trying to support Jez and Sian anyway she could.

"Dad," Madi said one night, "can Kate really take Ella?" Jez looked at Sian before answering,

"Legally she can't, but if we let our guard down for just a second then Ella could be taken from us." Madi looked at Sian,

"What can I do?" she asked, "how can I protect Ella?" Sian walked up to Madi,

"Keep an eye on her, make sure she is in lesson and never on her own. If you see someone or something odd then tell me or your father." madi nodded before Ella appeared on the stairs.

"Madi," Ella said, "I need your help with something." Madi smiled at Sian and Jez before following Ella upstairs.

Sian looked at Jez before looking away again,

"Well the police are coming to do Ella's statement tomorrow and then us and Zack and Madi." Jez's head whipped round,

"Zack doesn't know," he said.

"Well he's going to have to," Sian said, "and then we are going to have to make him not tell Ella. I feel bad lying to her, Jez. I mean it's not just some random girl..."

"I know but we're doing this for Ella, to keep her safe." Sian buried her head in Jez's chest and he said nothing, just wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her and tell her that everything would be fine.

They stayed like that for the longest time and before Sian looked up at him,

"We need to tell Zack now," she said, "before Madi and Ella come down." Jez nodded,

"He's in the Games Room," he said before grabbing Sian's hand and leading her to the Games Room.

Zack was in the middle of a game when he heard the door open and he paused the game noticing the look on his dad and step-mum's faces.

"OK something's going on," Zack said before Jez sat on the table and Sian sat beside Zack.

"The police will want to talk to you and Madi tomorrow," Jez said.

"Why?" the shocked boy asked. Jez looked at Sian signalling for her to continue.

"Well there's been a development and it turns out Ella was being mistreated by Kate and Mark. The police have a block on them contacting Ella, but they have been contacting me and threatening me. So we got them involved." Zack sat there shocked,

"Poor Ella. Does she know about the threats?" Jez shook his head,

"No and we want to keep it that way. The last thing we need is her being scared all the time."

"I agree," Zack said, "she doesn't need to know about this."

The three were soon interrupted when they heard Madi and Ella close by. The two girls realised where the others were hiding out and they burst through the door.

"Right I think it's about time we had that family Wii night we keep saying we'll have," Madi said. Jez and Sian soon agreed and soon the three kids were playing away and Jez and Sian were swapping in and out with each other.

The game was Mario Kart and Zack was winning, Ella was coming a surprise second, Jez and Sian were third and Madi was forth. It was right at the end of the last lap and Zack decided to slip on a banana skin and let Ella take first. The girl was up on her feet jumping around and dancing around, causing everyone to smile. Sian felt a tear in her eye and slipped out of the room followed by Jez.

He looked in the kitchen and saw his wife in tears and she soon felt his hands trying to wipe the tears away.

"Why her?" Sian asked, "Why my Ella?"

"Darling I can't answer that, but she's our Ella and she will be fine. Look at her aunt." Sian looked away, "Sian?"

"It doesn't matter. Everything is for her. We need to protect her and I am over-emotional."

"You are that way because you care about her," Jez said, "and that doesn't make you a bad person, just someone why cares deeply about their family." Sian looked back at him and smiled, "Where would I be without you?" Jez smiled,

"Nowhere." Sian placed a kiss on his lips before wrapping her arms around him.

Jez pulled away before pressing his lips back onto hers and soon the kiss started to heat up and Sian found herself against the worksurface when they heard Madi coming and sprung apart.

"Madi," Jez said looking at his daughter.

"Zack and Ella are wandering where you are," the girl said.

"We're on the way," Jez said before Madi headed off.

Sian forced her lips back onto Jez's before he pulled away,

"Later. The kids," he said before grabbing her hand and leading her back to the Games Room. They looked at Madi and Zack before realising Ella wasn't there.

"Where's Ella?" Jez asked.

"Said something about some fresh air," Zack said causing Jez, Sian and Madi to pile out of the room and in separate directions.

Ella was sat in the back garden laid on her back, looking up at the stars when she heard the door shooting open and Jez appeared.

"Don't ever scare us like that again," he said pulling Ella to her feet and wrapping his arms around her.

"Huh?" Ella asked, "scare you? Why would I scare you?" Jez sighed, remembering what Sian had said,

"Nothing love," he said before Sian and Madi appeared at the door. The relief was evident and Ella was wandering what was going on before Zack appeared,

"We going to finish the championship or not?" he asked before they all headed inside.

Soon they were underway again and thanks to Zack's little stunt a battle for first was going on and the adults and Ella and Madi were laughing when Zack got hit by a blue shell and the three had overtaken and Zack had come forth. Jez ruffled his son's hair before Sian snatched the remote off her husband,

"My turn I think," Sian said causing Jez to pin her arms to her side and kiss her. The three kids smiled before Madi yelled, "Get a room! The race is about to start!" Jez let Sian go just in time.

A while later and they were all sat on the sofa watching a DVD. Jez had his arms around Sian, Madi and Zack were sat next to each other and Ella was curled up on the floor, half leaning on the sofa and half leaning on Sian's legs. Sian looked around at the kids before snuggling back down into Jez. He looked down at Sian before his hand was resting on her cheek before he spotted the look on his daughter's face and he removed his hand and held his wife's hand instead.

Ella's phone bleeped to alert her to a message and she looked at it before looking up at Sian,

"I'm going to my room," she announced before heading out of the room before anything could be said. Sian unwrapped herself from her tangled state with Jez and looked up at him,

"That was sudden," she said.

"Could have been Harley," Jez said.

"Yeah," Sian said trying to ignore the worry that had crept in.

Ella was sat in her window seat, something that had been added after the redecorating, and was staring at the message. She wandered who knew. Well Emily and Scout, but Linda had had words with them, Harley wouldn't say anything. She sat there and thought, but she couldn't think of anyone.

Jez looked at Sian,

"I'll go and check on Ella," he said.

"I should go," Sian said.

"She needs to know that we are both there for her. Darling..." Jez said, "...let me go." Sian reluctantly let Jez go and Madi and Zack moved so they were either side of their stepmum as the film carried on.

Jez arrived at Ella's door and he knocked on the door. Silence. He decided to walk in and saw Ella by the window. Her bedside lamp, lit up casting shadows over her.

"Hey," he said softly, "came to check on you." He spotted Ella hiding her phone, but he never said anything, just made a note of it. Ella looked at him,

"Let me guess, Sian sent you up."

"No I decided to come up," Jez said, "now let me sit down." Ella moved to make room for Jez.

The two sat in silence before Jez wrapped his arms around Ella,

"What are you thinking?" he asked after a while.

"Can she take me?" Ella whispered. Jez knew exactly what Ella meant,

"I want to say no, but I need to be honest with you. She can, but she won't get the chance."

"I wish things were simple. I wish I was yours and Sian's..." Ella said before resting her head on Jez's shoulder.

He held her close for a while before saying,

"As far as Sian and I are concerned you're ours." Ella looked at Jez,

"Really? You really mean that?" Jez nodded,

"Yes. I know you wish things were simpler and they will be in time. No I'll let you get ready for bed. School tomorrow." He placed a kiss on Ella's head before leaving the room.

A while later and Sian crept into Ella's room and began stroking Ella's hair, "Jez is right. You are ours now." Ella started to stir. "I love you so much Ella and I am going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe." Sian looked as Ella's eyes opened, "Sorry love I didn't mean to wake you." Ella sat up and Sian turned on the lamp.

"I was in a light sleep," Ella said, "you heard me and Jez earlier didn't you?" Sian nodded,

"I came up to see if everything was ok."

"The picture from Art? It's how I feel now. It's my family and how I always want it to be. I wanted to make a stand."

Sian looked at Ella before the girl moved over and Sian laid down and held Ella close, stroking her hair and watching as her niece fell asleep. Sian wrapped the duvet around herself and Ella before rewrapping her arms around Ella and falling asleep herself.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys! So excited to say I have written new parts for all my Reddie fics and the first part of Sian's Diary is also written. I'm on fire with fic writing right now and am writing away. So good news for all of you! Enjoy!**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star Part 15:<strong>

Jez had woken up earlier than usual. The first thing he noticed was Sian not wrapped in his arms. He sat up and wandered where his wife was, he had a feeling however and got dressed before heading to Ella's room. He gently pushed the door open and saw Ella and Sian snuggled together and he went and sat on the edge of the bed and watched as they slept.

He sat there for the longest time before Ella woke up screaming. Jez quickly went to her side and wrapped his arms around her. Sian didn't stir and soon Jez had rocked Ella off to sleep again. He made his way out of the room, closing the door gently before heading downstairs and making a start on breakfast.

Madi was soon downstairs and Jez looked at her,

"Can you keep an eye on the breakfast? I need to go and wake Sian and Ella up."

"Yeah sure," Madi said before Jez headed back upstairs to Ella's room.

He had decided to wake his wife up first and he knelt down beside her and placed a kiss on her lips. He watched as she stirred before waking up. He placed a finger on her lips silencing her, pointing to Ella,

"Go and grab a shower," he whispered, "I'll send Madi to wake Ella up in a bit. It's going to be a tough day for her." Sian nodded before placing a kiss on Ella's head before making sure the girl was settled before she and Jez left the room.

Breakfast was almost ready and Sian was now downstairs as well as Zack.

"Madi," Sian said, "can you go and get Ella up for us please?" Madi nodded before heading off to Ella's room. She smiled as she opened the door and saw Ella asleep still. Madi crept over to the younger girl's bed and shook her gently, watching as Ella opened her eyes,

"Madi? Where's mum? I mean Sian?" Ella asked.

"Downstairs. Breakfast is almost ready and Sian sent me up to wake you up," Madi said, "why did you call her mum?"

"Because that's how I see her now. Would you mind if I called your dad dad?"

"No, not if that's the way you see them. Get ready and come downstairs as soon as," Madi said before leaving the room.

Ella appeared just as Jez was dishing up the breakfast.

"Now I know today will be a difficult day," Sian said, "but we will be sitting in on the interviews and Michael will be pulling you out of lessons when the time comes." Sian looked at Ella and noticed the girl was quiet and pale. She grabbed her plate and Ella's before sitting next to her niece.

"I'm sitting in on yours darling," she said softly, "I'd rather it be that way." Ella didn't say anything just rested her head on Sian's shoulder and picked at her toast.

Jez was watching the two and then he thought of something and he brought up a recent photo that someone took when the family were on holiday. He looked at Sian and Ella and then it hit him. He looked back at Sian and Ella before realising that Ella had gone back upstairs. He looked at Sian and their eyes connected for a few seconds before Sian followed Ella's footsteps. He decided to help Madi and Zack clear the plates away.

Sian had reached Ella's room and she looked in and saw Ella and her schoolbag over on the windowseat. She walked over to her niece and wrapped her arms around the girl before realising Ella was shaking. She held Ella tight,

"It will be ok, darling," Sian said.

"How can you be so sure?" Ella asked.

"You are just going to have to trust me," Sian said, "now we must get going," she finished before grabbing Ella's bag and her niece's hand and leading her downstairs and out to the car.

Soon they were at the school and Ella bolted inside and past Harley who walked up to Jez and Sian as they exited the car.

"Is Ella ok?" he asked Sian, concerned for his friend.

"Ella's in for a rough day," Sian replied, "keep an eye on her ok?" Harley nodded before heading inside.

Ella had literally run into Michael and he went to yell at the student but when he saw it was Ella, he stopped himself. He remembered the day that Ella was about to have and something stirred inside him and he steered Ella away from the corridors and up into his office.

He grabbed Ella a bottle of water,

"It's ok Ella," he said as he steered Ella over to the sofa, causing her to twitch, "I know it's going to be a tough day…"

"You have no idea what I have been through. So don't start."

"I know but we are all trying to help you." Ella nodded as Sian walked in,

"Ella," she said before looking at Michael, "thank you for grabbing her. Linda said she saw you with Ella. Darling, could you wait outside a minute?" Sian asked Ella who nodded and left the office and Sian shut the door behind her.

Sian took a breath before looking at Michael,

"Thank you for getting her away from the crowd. She never has liked noise."

"Is she yours?" Sian's head whipped round,

"Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because everytime I look at her, I see you."

"Well Kate is my sister," Sian said before realising Michael was holding her hand.

"Ella is more than your niece, Sian, I know when you're lying" Michael said, "I've known you since you were 15." Sian could feel his arms snaking around her waist and she wanted to resist him, but found she was falling for him.

"No," she said, "I ended it." Michael looked at her,

"Why? You know you want me."

"Jez and Ella," Sian simply said, "I can't do this to them."

Michael wasn't taking no for an answer and he pressed his lips to hers and pulled her closer. She started to respond before pulling away. She looked at him before realising one of his hands was still resting on her cheek.

"Michael…" she said before pulling away and hurrying out of the room.

Ella was in Linda's lesson with Harley and Zack when Michael appeared,

"Sorry to interrupt Miss Radleigh," he said, "but I need to borrow Zack. Bring you stuff please Zack." Zack looked at Ella before grabbing his stuff and following Michael out of the room.

Linda looked at Ella and noticed a sudden change in the girl and told the class to carry on with their work before walking up to Ella and leading her out of the classroom. She looked at Ella,

"I know what is happening today. Sian told me. It's ok to be scared Ella." Ella nodded before she spotted Sian.

"I heard Zack's been called," she said as she walked up to the two, "Ella are you ok love?" Ella nodded before shaking her head. Linda and Sian found themselves wrapping their arms around Ella.

"Can I sit in?" Sian asked.

"Of course you can. She needs you," Linda said before walking back into the classroom, "Mrs. Diamond will be sitting in on the rest of the lesson," Linda explained as Sian sat down in Zack's empty seat.

The day started to move on and Madi had been interviewed. Sian was with Michael and she sighed as she as she knew they had to go and get Ella.

Jez was explaining the lesson goals when he saw Sian and Michael walking over to them. Ella turned around and froze as she knew what was about to happen. She looked back at Jez before Sian walked up to him,

"I need Ella," she said before looking at her niece.

Michael grabbed Ella's bags and passed them to Sian before watching Sian and Ella heading inside. He looked at Jez before following Ella and Sian inside and heading up to his office.

Sian had an arm around Ella as she pushed the Pastoral Care office door open and spotted a CID officer waiting. The officer turned around and looked at Ella and Sian,

"Ella, my name is Roisin and I'll be talking to you today," she said, "Sian will be here the whole time and the camera is just to film you ok?" Ella looked at Sian before nodding and then Sian sat her and Ella down on the sofa.

Roisin then turned on the camera,

"Interview with Ella Edwards. People present DCI Roisin Connor and Sian Diamond, Ella's aunt. OK Ella, I need you to tell me everything from the beginning."

"It was when mum said she was going to have another baby, that was when the trouble started. Dad said I wasn't theirs and that's when thing started to change."

"How did they change?" Roisin asked. Ella looked at Sian, who tightened her grip on Ella's hand before Ella turned back towards the camera.

"I would get the blame for everything, even when it wasn't my fault," Ella said, "that's how it started."

"How it started?" Roisin asked.

"It got worse. They put a lock on my room and sometimes they would lock me in it," Ella's voice started to break, "sometimes I would have no meals. I couldn't call anyone… They took my phone…" Ella looked at Sian before burying her head in her aunt's shoulder as the tears began to fall.

Sian held Ella close and soothed her before Ella lifted her head up again,

"I hated it. I was always scared of what they would do to me. Then they wanted to get rid of me once and for all and sent me to Sian's. I want it over…" Ella leaned into Sian again, seeking safety and warmth. Sian wrapped her arms around Ella again and Roisin decided she had enough from Ella to go on for now.

"You have been so brave darling," Sian said stroking Ella's hair. Roisin said her goodbyes before Linda, Jez and Michael walked into the office.

"She was so brave Jez," Sian said as Jez sat down beside her. Michael and Linda stayed for a few minutes before leaving and giving Jez and Sian time with Ella. Ella's tears finally started to die down and Sian tightened her grip on Ella again.

"Let's go out for a meal tonight," Jez said, "we all could do with it." Sian nodded in agreement before looking down at Ella, who had stopped crying.

"Good girl," she said, "you are never going to get hurt again. Jez and I and Madi and Zack love you so much. You mean so much to me Ella." Ella nodded before Jez wrapped his arms around them both as Zack and Madi walked in and they started to discuss things.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hey guys! Thanks for all the views. Got more WR Jian fics almost ready to be posted. Cannot wait for you to see them. Special thanks to .edward, fayelouise95, AbigailEmily, Rochelle, Meow Meerkat, Emma, EmilyElizabeth123, Fran, sophie-lc, Laila Suann Clark and Zainssaistruelovexxxx for the reviews, means a lot._**

**_Much love_**

**_LM xx_**

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star Part 16:<strong>

The Christmas tree was now up and the decorations were going on. Jez and Sian had let the kids decorate the tree and Ella wanted to put the fairy on top, so Jez had lifted her up so she could do just that.

They all stood back and watched as Sian turned on the lights and Jez turned on the stereo and it soon felt a lot more Christmassy in the Diamond House. Jez and Sian watched on as the kids were singing along to the Christmas songs and thinking what a few months it had been.

Jez pulled Sian away and they headed upstairs, leaving the kids on their own.

"What are you thinking darling?" Jez asked his wife, as they reached their room.

"Nothing really, just what a few months it's been since Ella arrived," Sian said before looking at her husband, "if you'd have known what you were getting into when you agreed to let her stay, would you have said yes?" Jez walked over to Sian and wrapped his arms around her,

"She is your niece Sian. Of course I would have said yes. Whatever we were getting ourselves into wouldn't have mattered darling." Sian looked up at him,

"Thank you," she said before wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest.

Madi had let Harley in and he had instantly pulled Ella aside.

"I want to ask you something," Harley said, "will you go out with me?" Ella looked up at Harley,

"Of course I will. It won't be easy though. I don't want to say why though, well not yet anyway." Harley nodded before leading her back over to Zack and Madi.

"About time," Zack said. Madi agreed before she turned up the music and broke out the coke.

Sian and Jez heard the music increase, but it didn't bother them as they were snuggled in each other's arms on the bed. Jez's hand was stroking Sian's hair and Sian's head and a hand were resting on Jez's chest.

"I love you Sian," Jez said, breaking the silence.

"I love you too and our crazy family," Sian replied, "but I don't deserve any of this." Jez looked down a t her,

"Why not?"

"For what I did in the past to Ella… and what I am doing now."

Jez pulled them both up so they were sitting,

"Your Ella's aunt. You did what you could for her. Don't beat yourself up darling," Jez said, resting her hand on Sian's cheek, "she's safe now." Sian nodded, fighting back tears, her body seemingly perfect, but inside breaking. Michael, Ella and Jez. The only three things on her mind. She finally cracked and the tears fell and Jez wrapped his arms around Sian, trying to comfort her.

Ella had wandered upstairs and was heading to her room when she heard sobbing coming from Jez and Sian's room. She popped her head around the door and Sian held out her hand for Ella. Jez looked up and saw Ella walking towards them and realised that Sian knew Ella was there before he did.

He pulled Ella onto the bed and Sian wrapped her arms around Ella and Jez pulled them both into him. He wiped Sian's tears away before looking at Ella. He smiled as he saw her looking up at him before noticing Sian was looking at him. She moved slightly before he placed a kiss on her lips and Ella quickly headed back downstairs.

Sian pulled away looking back at Jez before forcing her lips onto his. He could do nothing other than kiss her back and let his hands rest on her waist. He pulled away, needing air, and then he realised he needed her. He pressed his lips to hers and she hungrily returned the kiss before they both fell back onto the bed.

Downstairs Harley had left and Madi was making sandwiches for her, Ella and Zack. Zack had already pulled the gag about sandwiches being the only thing Madi could make without starting a fire. Madi had already yelled at her brother before noticing Ella over by the window,

"Weasel, finish the sandwiches!" she said to her brother before walking over to Ella, who turned to see Madi beside her.

Upstairs things were starting to heat up and Sian and Jez were glad the kids still had music on as they decided to show each other just how much they meant to each other.

Downstairs Madi and Ella were just looking out of the window, silently watching as the snow began to fall. Suddenly Ella screamed as she saw Kate and Mark.

"Is that them?" Ella nodded before Madi pulled her away from the window.

"Zack, go and tell dad and Sian that Kate and Mark are here." Zack nodded before racing upstairs and knocked on Jez and Sian's door.

"Dad! Mark and Kate are here!" he yelled and soon Jez and Sian had bolted downstairs. Sian was looking for Ella and soon spotted her with Madi. Jez, meanwhile, had headed outside.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted at the couple, "you shouldn't be here." Jez said spotting Sian and Ella on the steps behind him. Sian protectively holding Ella.

"We want what is ours," Kate said.

"She isn't yours," Sian said, "you know that."

"Well we raised her," Mark said, "until we got fed up with her. Luckily Brittney came along and we could dump her with someone that has always loved the brat more than us."

"You never loved me…? Me a brat…?" Ella said, "I hate you both! Leave me alone!" Ella glared at Mark and Kate before looking at Sian and running inside.

Sian had heard enough and walked up to her sister,

"You are lower than low! Letting him say that to a girl that's not even yours!" she raged, "how could you Kate? You're better than this."

"Because we never loved her. We're not like her aunt…" Mark smirked as he watched Sian walk inside.

Jez walked up to Mark and Kate,

"Just get lost before I call 999 and leave my family alone!" he spat at the couple before watching them leave and heading inside to search for a shaken Ella and shocked Sian.

Sian was upstairs in her room. She'd found Ella in there looking at photos and she wrapped her arms around Ella.

"You should never have heard that," Sian said.

"Who's am I?"

"It doesn't matter Ella. What matters is that Jez and I love you and you are safe now." Ella looked up at Sian,

"Why won't you tell me?" Sian held Ella close,

"I love you Ella Bella," Sian said.

"Am I yours?" Ella finally asked. Sian sighed, knowing that Ella was going to ask that question.

"As far as I am concerned now, you are mine," she said. Ella looked at Sian,

"You know and you won't tell me..." Ella looked at Sian confused before walking out of the room and into hers.

Sian was looking at a photo of her, Kate and a baby Ella and she felt a tear in her eye as Jez walked in.

"Sian?" he asked as he saw his wife on the floor surrounded by photos. He went to her side and looked at the photos.

"Sian...?" he said again, still looking at the photos, "...Who is she? I know you know."  
>"Don't ask me. I can't say. Not yet," Sian said as the tears fell. Jez moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. He held her close,<p>

"I'm sorry darling, but there is more to Ella than you are saying." Sian nodded,

"There is but I don't want to lose you..." Jez tightened his grip on Sian before tilting her head up to face him before placing a kiss on her lips,

"You could never loose me," he said looking into Sian's eyes, "I love you."

Sian looked at Jez before placing a kiss on his lips before their tongues battled for dominance. Jez pulled Sian to her feet before steering them both over to the bed. Their lips were still locked together as they fell back onto the bed.

"I love you Sian."

"I love you Jez. Prove how much you love me..." Sian said before Jez set out to prove just how much he loved her...

Meanwhile next door Ella was looking through all the photos she had before realizing that she was being lied to. She headed downstairs and saw that Madi and Zack were nowhere to be found and she looked around at the living room before something snapped inside her. She grabbed Jez's baseball bat and started breaking everything in sight.

Madi and Zack raced into the room just as Ella dropped the bat and ran out of the house.

"Ella!" Madi shouted after Ella before turning to Zack, "stay here. I need to get dad and Sian." Zack nodded as Madi headed upstairs.

Ella had ran to the nearest place she could think of. Michael's. She pressed the buzzer and Michael had the shock of his life as he opened the door and saw a distressed Ella on his doorstep. He looked around before ushering Ella inside.

Madi had reached Jez and Sian's room and knocked on the door. Jez and Sian were snuggled up when they heard a knock on the door.

"What?" Jez said annoyed that he and Sian had been interrupted.

"Ella's gone awol," Madi said, "and she found dad's baseball bat…" The two sat up straight.

"Madi?" Sian said, fearing the worst.

"The living room is trashed Sian," Madi said, "she proper flipped."

"We'll be right down," Jez said before looking at Sian, "what the hell…?"

"She asked me something and I lied," Sian said, "she knows I know who her mum is…"

"Why not tell her?" Jez asked his wife as he held her hand.

"Because someone else's life will change…" Jez looked at Sian before they left the bed and got dressed.

Michael had got Ella a drink before sitting next to her.

"Why did you come here?" he asked the distressed girl.

"It's away from Jez and Sian's," Ella said. Michael bucked up at the mention of Sian,

"What's Sian done, Ella?"

"Keeps lying to me. She knows who my mum is," Ella said before resting her head on Michael's shoulder and falling asleep. Michael just held Ella close.

Jez and Sian arrived downstairs and Sian gasped as she saw the state of the living room. She looked at Jez, who was unable to believe Ella had done the devastation before him, before his phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. He looked and saw the caller ID and passed his phone to Sian,

"Here," he said passing Sian the phone.

"What do you want?" she said as she answered the call.

"I have Ella," Michael said as he watched Ell sleeping, "she was upset and with all the stuff with Kate, I thought she'd be safer inside."

"Thanks, Michael. I'll be right over. OK? Cheers."

Sian passed Jez's phone back to him,

"You three start tidying up and I will go and get Ella from Michael's." Jez nodded before pulling Sian in for a kiss, which seemed to go on forever,

"I love you, Sian, and we will deal with Ella together. OK?" Sian nodded,

"I'm sorry she did this." Jez wiped a stray tear from Sian's face,

"It's ok. Kate and Mark coming unsettled her. We'll get her sorted. Bring her home." Sian nodded before placing a kiss on his lips. Jez watched as she left the house and headed to Michael's.

She sighed before pressing the buzzer and waited for Michael to answer. It wasn't long before he appeared.

"Sian. You'd better come in," he said holding the door open.

"Yes I had," Sian said, "thanks again," she said as she was led into the living room.

"I put her up in the spare room," Michael said as he and Sian sat on the sofa, an awkward silence descending on the room…


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the continued support, views and hits with this. Means a lot to me. It really does. My Sian's Diary fic should be coming up soon and I have an idea for yet another Jian fic. So keep your eyes pealed for those.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star Part 17:<strong>

Sian looked at Michael,

"You did the right thing making sure she was safe."

"What happened Sian?" Michael asked, concerned for her.

"Ella started asking questions and Kate and Mark showed up. She smashed up the living room using Jez's baseball bat," Sian said, "I've never seen her like this before. She's not violent." Michael wrapped his arms around her,

"She'll be ok and so will you."

"How do you know?" Sian said looking at him as he moved closer to her.

"Because I have always loved you and I always will." She looked at him again as his hand rested on her thigh,

"Michael…" she said. It didn't matter though as they were helpless and they knew it.

Michael leant in and placed a kiss on Sian's lips and she returned it. Her arms snaked around his body as they started to get more passionate. Neither cared that Ella was asleep upstairs, all that mattered was them. All the times they'd avoided going near each other to prevent another mistake meant that it was going to happen this time. Michael picked Sian up and carried her upstairs to his room. He placed her down before joining her,

"I want you," he whispered in her ear. Sian looked at him before forcing her lips onto his…

Sian woke up a while later and saw the clothes decorating the room and she instantly regretted it. She sighed as Michael woke up and wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"That should never have happened," Sian said, "I'm with Jez and I love him." Michael wasn't taking no for an answer and he pressed his lips to hers and yet again she responded. The kiss started to get pretty heated when they heard a knock on the door.

"Michael…" they heard Ella say. Michael looked at Sian, placing a finger on her lips as his other hand was elsewhere.

"Ella go downstairs and I will be there in a second."

"OK," Ella said before heading downstairs.

Sian waited until the living room door had shut before she spoke,

"We never speak of this. Are we clear?" Michael nodded.

"It was wrong…"

"I am with Jez and I love him and the kids and that is where I need to be." Michael nodded before getting dressed and heading downstairs. He walked into the living room and saw Ella holding Sian's bag.

"Where is Sian?" Ella asked, holding Sian's bag close.

"She's in the bathroom and she'll be down in a second," Michael replied, remembering their plan. Soon enough they heard a flush and Sian appeared soon after. Sian saw Ella and wrapped her arms around her niece. Ella's arms remained by her side, still clearly annoyed with her aunt for all the lying. Sian led Ella over to the sofa.

"Ella, I want to tell you so much but I can't," Sian whispered in Ella's ear, "I promise you will find out. In fact it won't be for much longer." Ella looked at Sian,

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I just can't Ells. Trust me." Ella nodded before falling into Sian's arms.

Michael had been watching the scene from the shadows and he stepped out from them,

"I'll run you both home. Well it'll be safer with Mark and Kate around."

"They're not my parents," Ella said, "Sian and Jez are my parents now." Sian felt a tear in her eye and brushed it away.

"Time to face the music love," Sian said before grabbing her bag from Ella and taking one of Ella's hands in hers and leading her out to Michael's car.

They were in the car and Ella was looking out of the window and Michael noticed this and he moved his hand so it was resting on Sian's thigh. She looked at him and he silently told her it was OK and Ella was in a world of her own. She rested her hand on his before they quickly pulled their hands away as they arrived outside Sian and Jez's and Jez was running out to them. Sian got out first and opened Ella's door and the girl stepped out avoiding Jez's looks.

"Ella, inside now," Jez said firmly, causing both Sian and Michael to look at him. Jez then went to the driver's side and looked at his secret rival,

"Thank you for keeping her safe," Jez said.

"It's no problem Jeremy and I'm sorry she flipped like that," Michael said before spotting Sian stood behind Michael.

"We'd better go and sort Ella out," she said before Jez led her up to the steps where he pulled her close, brushing a stray lock of hair off her face before placing a tender kiss on her lips. Sian knew that Michael was still watching and she wrapped her arms around Jez before making the kiss more passionate, as if she were trying to prove a point to Michael. She saw him drive off and then looked at Jez and they headed inside and went to find Ella.

Ella was sat in the conservatory when she saw Sian and Jez walking in.

"I should never have done that," Ella said before either adult could speak, "I was just so fed up with being lied to, especially by Sian. I love you so much and everything, but the lying? I just snapped, something snapped inside me and I let it control me. I couldn't stop it." Sian looked from Ella to Jez before pulling her husband out of Ella's earshot.

"This is my doing," Sian said, "I am the one making her like this. Kate and Mark showing up and saying that stuff hasn't helped her, but it's my fault. I am the one lying to her, not telling her who she really is…"

"What are you saying…?" Jez said as a hand rested on Sian's cheek.

"Blame me instead. Yes what Ella did was wrong and she should be punished in some way, but it's my fault mainly."

Jez sighed before knowing that Sian was right and they went and sat next to Ella.

"Jez and I are going to sort out your punishment tomorrow," Sian said, "you don't get away with smashing the place up." They sat there in silence for a while and then Sian noticed Ella was looking up at her distracted.

"What is it love?" Sian asked.

"I want to call you mum and dad," Ella said, "that is how I see you now and I have been trying to ask you for ages." Sian looked at Jez, who simply nodded. Sian wrapped her arms around Ella,

"If that's what you want darling, then I think we can do that," Sian said as she felt Ella snuggle into her.

"I don't care what some papers say, you and Jez are my parents now and this is my family, where I belong…" Sian had a tear in her eye and Jez pulled them both close,

"I love you both and nothing will change that. You two and Madi and Zack mean everything to me and nobody is going to destroy us," he said, looking down at Sian.

"I love you too, mum and dad," Ella said, it came so naturally to her and Jez and Sian thought it sounded right as well.

Sian kissed the top of Ella's head before placing a kiss on Jez's lips before her thoughts drifted back to the moment she'd shared with Michael. She kissed Jez harder as thoughts crossed her mind that she was in the middle of a storm. She kissed Jez harder and held Ella close.

The days wore on and soon it was Christmas Eve. Sian was torn between Jez and Michael, but she knew that she'd always choose Jez over Michael. She and Jez had three kids, yeah they fought and Madi and Ella had little catfights, but that's how she liked it. She was half watching Jez and the kids playing charades when Ella sat down beside her bringing her completely back.

"Mum?" Ella asked.

"What is it love?" Sian asked Ella.

"Dad wants to know if you are playing?"

"Yes I am, was just in a world of my own," Sian replied looking at Jez.

Jez then looked at Sian, "Let's get the photos done before we carry on playing. Zack, Madi and Ella can you there sit on the sofa and look sibling like and like you love each other?" The kids did that and Jez took a few shots of the kids being kids as well before looking at Sian and thinking. "Darling can you go and sit on the sofa next to Ella, Madi can you can next to Ella and then I'll sit between Madi and Zack," Jez said as he watched Sian join Ella, Madi and Zack on the sofa before he set the timer and quickly sat down. Sian had pulled Ella onto her lap and held her close as the camera flashed and the picture was taken.

Jez went to have a look at the photo and he looked as he saw his family all smiling and happy. His gaze drifted from the Sian and Ella in the photo to the real Sian and Ella, still in the same position as in the photo, and saw just how close they were. They'd grown even closer since Ella had been left with them and Jez knew for sure now that Sian was hiding something. He knew that she would have to tell him soon or it was going to come out anyway. Little did Jez know that it would come out before Sian could tell him.

The kids were getting hyper as the charades had started again and Jez was the one acting.

"3 words," Zack said as Jez showed them three fingers.

"Song," Ella said as Jez acted out a pop star. Jez nodded and then started pointing at everyone,

"Us? You? WE!" Madi said. Jez nodded before putting two fingers in the air and then he grabbed something and hid it.

"Lost? Hide?" Sian was guessing and then Jez pulled the object out,

"Found!" Sian shouted out again and Jez nodded.

"We Found..." Zack said before Jez pulled Sian onto her feet and pressed his lips to hers as a clue to the third word.

The kiss soon started to heat up and Sian just couldn't pull away and she let herself get lost in the kiss. Her hands tangled in Jez's hair and they had forgotten the kids were shouting out answers.

"Passion?"

"Love?"

"We Found Love!" Ella shouted as Sian and Jez reluctantly pulled away before looking back at each other and their lips reconnected and Madi pulled Ella and Zack out of the room before things got too heated.

Jez pulled Sian towards the sofa as a hand rested on her toned stomach. They sat down and Jez pushed Sian back so she was laid back on the sofa. Sian looked up and saw mistletoe,

"Ella the little scamp," she said before Jez looked up and then placed his lips on hers and things got heated and passionate.

A while later and everyone was back in the living room and Ella was acting.

"I'm speaking to say it's 7 words, a book but I am only going to do the main ones," Ella said. The others nodded before mimed out roaring.

"Tiger!"

"Bear!"

"Leopard!" Ella shook her head before miming a mane.

"Loin!" Jez shouted and Ella nodded before going to grab a broom and then pretending to ride it.

"Wizard!" Ella shook her head.

"Witch!" Madi said. Ella nodded before pretending to open something.

"Cupboard!"

"Door!"

"Fridge!" Ella kept shaking her head.

"Wardrobe! The Loin, the Witch and the Wardrobe!" Sian said and Ella nodded before sitting down and Sian got up and looked at her card.

She signalled out three words and a tv before doing a cat impression.

"Dog!" Sian shook her head.

"Cat!" Sian nodded her head.

"Tom Cat!" Madi said causing Sian to nod. Next she made a cross with her fingers.

"Cross!"

"Plus!"

"Add!" Sian shook her head after each one.

"And!" Jez said and Sian nodded and then she pretended to be a mouse.

"Mouse!" Sian nodded.

"Jerry Mouse! Tom and Jerry!" Madi said before Sian sat down by Jez and Ella and Jez put a Christmas film on the tv, before snuggling up to Sian.

A while later and Zack was already asleep and Madi had just been in to say goodnight to Jez and Sian when Sian looked at Jez,

"I'm going to go and see Ella," she said before placing a lingering kiss on his lips and he pulled her close before letting her go and see Ella, to check that she was ok.

Ella was over by her window when Sian walked in, closing the door behind her and walking over and sitting next to Ella.

"Hey love," Sian said.

"Hey mum. You ok?"

"Yeah, just came into see you," Sian said, "just can't believe I get to see you for Christmas." Sian pulled Ella close to her.

"It's going to be a magical Christmas," Ella said before getting up and walking over to her dressing table and brushing her Sian like hair out neat.

Sian was watching and noticed for the first time that Ella seemed to be hiding something. She walked up to Ella and put the hairbrush down before looking into Ella's eyes,

"What is it love?" Sian asked.

"You were with him when I knocked on the door weren't you?" Sian nodded and Ella walked over to the bed.

"Ella…"

"How long? How long have you lied to me about it being over with him?" Sian sat beside Ella,

"It has been over since that day in the classroom, the one you witnessed hidden. I was upset when I came to get you and Michael was there. It was wrong, I know." Sian had tears in her eyes, "Oh Ella. My sweet girl. Everything is because of you."

"What's so special about me? I'm just plain Ella. I'm nothing special." Sian looked at Ella,

"You are more special than you think. You will learn that soon in time as well." Ella looked at Sian,

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing love. Now let's get you into bed and tucked in," Sian said as Ella climbed into bed and Sian tucked her in. She watched as Ella snuggled down into her bed before bending down and placing a kiss on Ella's head.

"Sleep tight princess. I love you," Sian said, as she smiled down at Ella.

"Night mum. I love you too and dad," Ella said before Sian walked over to the door and smiled at Ella as she turned the light off before heading back to her room where she was met by a passionate kiss from Jez.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the continued support, views and hits with this. Means a lot to me. It really does. My Sian's Diary fic should be coming up soon and I have my new Jian fic up and running with writing and yet another Jian idea, which I am hoping to get writing soon. So keep your eyes pealed for those. Hope you all had a great Easter and my profile will be updated with the new fic info too.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star Part 18:<strong>

Sian woke up on Christmas morning to a kiss from Jez. She looked at him as he pulled her close.

"Merry Christmas Darling," Jez said before placing another kiss on Sian's lips. They were interrupted by a scream from Ella's room, causing the couple to quickly throw their dressing gowns on and race next door.

"I'm sorry Ella," Madi said, "I never meant to scare you." Ella was still tangled in her duvet on the floor when Jez, Sian and Zack burst in. "I just came in to wish her a Happy Christmas and she seemed to be having a bad dream," Madi said, "I tried to wake her up, but she rolled over and fell out of bed." Sian looked from Madi to Ella before saying,

"Jez, you take the kids and go and sort the presents out and we will be down in a sec." Jez nodded before he, Madi and Zack left the room. Sian looked at Ella and sighed before starting to untangle the girl from her duvet.

Jez, Madi and Zack were downstairs sorting out the presents when Sian and Ella appeared and Sian sat between Jez's legs and Madi set the video going before the present opening began. Sian was sat watching Ella open her presents when she felt a pair of arms snaking around her.

"Jez," she whispered before turning her head slightly to face him before pressing her lips to his. Madi tutted as she always did and Zack just opened his presents. Ella looked and smiled as she saw Jez and Sian kissing, but then she thought of Sian and Michael before shaking her head.

Jez and Sian pulled away as they saw Ella grab a present and they held their breaths as she opened it. They smiled as Ella let out a squeal and held the object that Madi trashed in her hand.

"My mum gave me this, my real mum," she said looking at Sian, who freaked out inside,

"Ella… I am not your mum…" she said, trying not to break down or show emotion.

"Well you are now. Who fixed it?" Ella asked.

"I paid for it to be fixed," Jez said causing Ella to fling her arms around him and Sian wrapped her arms around Ella and held her close.

Soon after Jez went to sort out bits for the Christmas dinner when the doorbell went and Madi went to answer it,

"Ella! Harley's here!" she called and soon Harley and Ella were sat on the steps. Ella was leaning on Harley's shoulder before she looked up,

"Mistletoe," she said, causing Harley to look up.

"Well we have to," Harley said before placing a kiss on Ella's soft lips. She returned the kiss and soon it was getting a bit heated before Ella pulled away and looked at Harley. Just then they sprang apart as Zack opened the door,

"Sian says you need to come in now," he said and Ella smiled before leaving Harley and following Zack inside and into the living room where Jez was putting a DVD on. She sat down in her usual place, curled up on the floor leaning on Sian's legs before Jez disappeared again do sort the Christmas dinner out.

Soon the five were sat around the table pulling crackers and sharing the rubbish jokes and putting on the hats. Sian watched Jez as he calved the turkey before Sian dished out the veg.

"Now before we start I want to say a few words," Jez said, "I know the past 3 months haven't been easy for us since Ella arrived, but I am so proud of the way we have adjusted to having another Edwards… Just kidding Sian…," he said spotting the look off his wife, "anyway I am so proud of how far we have come as a family. We have each other and that's what matters, we are becoming a proper family. Now you can tuck in."

They were all sat there eating and Sian's eyes fell on the three kids and how they'd changed since Ella had arrived. Madi hadn't changed much, just become less moody and protective of Ella, Zack had more confidence and independence. Ella was quiet and just wanted to be by Sian all the time. It was like the girl was afraid of something. Sian smiled at Ella before feeling Jez's hand on her thigh; she looked at him and smiled.

After the clean up had been done the doorbell went again and Sian and Ella went to let Linda in. Jez had invited her over as Linda had no family and she was good friends with Sian and was one of the few teachers Ella trusted. Sian gasped slightly as she saw Michael behind Linda and soon they were all playing a board game. Sian was sat between Jez and Michael and she wasn't liking it. She faked an excuse and headed out of everyone's sight.

"I'll go," Michael said, "all of you have got your turns before Sian and I anyway." Jez nodded, concerned about Sian, before watching Michael head off in search of Sian.

"Sian," he said as he finally found her in the garden, "you're freezing," he said as he felt Sian's arms. He pulled his jacket off and placed it over her shoulders. She looked at him,

"Thank you. But why come? You know how risky it is."

"Because of Ella? If it's that much of a problem, I can go."

"No stay," Sian whispered.

"You still love me don't you?" he asked finally.

"I do, but I am with Jez now," she said, "he needs me, the kids need me."

"And Ella?"

"Ella more than ever. I love her so much, Michael, it kills me to think what Kate and Mark put her through." Sian's head was now resting on Michael's chest and he could tell she was crying. He gently lifted her head up and wiped her tears away before noticing her eyes were focused on his lips. He leant in and placed a kiss on her lips before pulling away to see what her reaction was. He waited for a reaction and when none came he forced his lips onto hers and this time she responded, pushing him towards the bushes as she heard Ella calling her name. Michael held her close as they lay hidden behind the bushes. He placed a finger on her lips, making sure she wouldn't say anything. Michael heard the footsteps die away before trying to kiss Sian again. She pulled away this time before heading inside as if nothing had happened and the day continued as normal.

The days wore on and soon it was New Year's Eve. It had been an almost quiet day. MarioKart had been on a bit too much and everyone was improving, except Zack the pro. Music had been coming from somewhere in the house all day and everyone was having a great time. Sian had been more withdrawn since her kiss with Michael on Christmas Day and this was worrying Jez and Ella. Jez looked at Ella before pulling the Wii remote out of Sian's hand and placing it on the table before leading his wife out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Jez! We're in the middle of a cup!" Sian said, really not wanting to be away from Ella.

"I'm worried about you. You've been so quiet and it's freaking me out," he said looking at Sian, "Ella's scared too…" Sian looked at Jez,

"Just got a lot on my mind. I'm fine really." Jez looked deep into Sian's chocolate orbs,

"You're lying," he said, "I know that look Sian." Sian looked away and then back at him,

"You've got it easy! You don't have the worries that I do! I hate having so many things whirling around in my head!" Jez stood there listening, shocked. He'd never seen Sian like this. "I hate feeling like I'm going to explode! I hate it! I hate it…!" Sian couldn't finish her sentence as Jez had wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head in his chest and her hands clung to his shirt.

The kids had heard all the shouting and were now watching and Jez caught sight of them. Zack and Madi headed back to the Games Room, while Ella felt guilty and headed upstairs to her room. Jez looked at Sian before wiping her tears away,

"Zack and Madi will help me sort the food out. Go to Ella," he said placing a kiss on her lips, to which she responded before Jez pushed her towards the stairs.

Sian arrived at Ella's door before spotting her on the bed, her legs flying through the air as she giggled,

"Harley! You cheeky so-and-so. Yes I love you too. Bye." Sian waited for Ella to pick up her book before speaking,

"You heard the shouting didn't you?" Ella turned and nodded,

"Yes. Is it because of me?" Ella asked as she turned to face Sian.

"No love. Why would you think that?"

"Because you've been upset since Kate and Mark showed up," Ella said before Sian sat down beside her.

"It did shake me up darling, but it's not your fault ok?" Ella nodded,

"OK, but what is going on?" Sian looked at Ella,

"Not yet love. Let's just get back downstairs yeah?" Ella nodded, knowing there was something worrying Sian but she let it go and slipped her hand in Sian's and allowed herself to be led downstairs.

Jez looked up as he saw Sian and Ella walking down the stairs and he passed Sian a glass of white wine before watching Ella pour herself a coke and sit down with Madi and Zack. Jez looked at Sian before placing a kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry for going off on one earlier," Sian said as she rested a hand on Jez's cheek.

"Don't be. I never realised how much was going on in your head," he replied, "I just wish you'd let me in." Sian sighed,

"I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you…" Sian's head was now in Jez's chest and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her further into him.

They stayed like that for the longest time until Madi shouted,

"Dad! Sian! Come on, it's almost midnight!" Jez and Sian raced over as the kids started counting down,

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!" Sian leant in and kissed Jez passionately before the couple turned to the kids, hugging each of them and wishing them a Happy New Year. Sian stopped on Ella and held her close,

"New Year, new beginnings Ella darling." Sian smiled as she felt Ella smile before seeing Zack running and head out the front door. Sian threw Ella to Jez before racing after Zack.

She finally caught up with him and froze when she saw Kate and Mark.

"Back for more?" Zack asked, "you just can't leave Ella alone can you?!" Sian walked up to Zack before noticing Mark had a knife.

"Zack…" she warned her stepson, but Zack wasn't listening.

"How dare you show your faces?!" he shouted.

Sian screamed as Mark ran towards her and Zack. She pulled him close and Jez appeared from nowhere.

"Jez! He has a knife!" Sian warned. Jez looked at Sian,

"Get Zack inside. Go Sian!" Sian did as she was told before Jez approached the couple,

"You just can't stay away can you?" he said before Mark smirked,

"We only came to scare you," he said before walking off with Kate. Jez raced inside and was relieved to see Sian and the kids sat there. Sian ran up to Jez and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's ok, it's ok. They've gone," he said trying to sooth his wife. Sian sobbed,

"I wish they'd leave us alone."

"They won't," Ella said, "not while you have me. Let me go back to them. They'll leave you alone then."

"No!" Jez and Sian said at the same time.

"You are never going back there," Sian said, "I won't let you." Ella sat down on the sofa and started crying and Sian walked over to her, sitting down, pulling the girl onto her lap and holding her close. Jez sent Zack and Madi to their rooms before joining Ella and Sian on the sofa.

After a while Ella's crying had subsided and Jez looked down,

"She's asleep," he said softly. Sian gently passed Ella to Jez who carried Ella upstairs to her room. He placed Ella on her bed and Sian tucked her in. Sian then sat on the edge of Ella's bed and Jez stood behind her, making sure Ella was asleep before they headed next door into their room. They both into bed and Jez pulled Sian close and he watched her as she fell asleep. Once she was asleep, Jez pulled the duvet over them, placed a gentle and loving kiss on Sian's forehead and falling asleep, his arms protectively around his wife as they slept.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey guys! Thanks again for all the views and hits that I have had for all my fics. It means the world to me. Keep them coming!**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star Part 19:<strong>

Jez drove the family car into Waterloo Road as it was time to start back after Christmas. Things had settled down again and Kate and Mark had had no more contact with Sian, much to Sian's relief. Things were finally looking up for the family.

Michael had walked over to the car and Madi and Zack had already gone. Ella was just getting out of the car when Michael arrived. Ella looked at him before running over and kissing Harley. Sian was watching them before looking at Michael,

"Yes?" she asked, "what do you want?" Michael looked around at Harley and Ella before turning back to Sian,

"The meeting?" he asked, "the start of term one?" Sian nodded before looking at Jez,

"Sorry darling," she said to Jez before kissing him. Jez wrapped his arms around Sian before deepening the kiss, to which Sian responded. Michael looked away before noticing Jez's hand creeping up Sian's thigh and resting underneath her dress.

"Alright! Break it up!" Michael said before Sian reluctantly pulled away from Jez, exited the car and went to follow Michael inside before turning back to Jez and whispering,

"Breaktime," to her husband before following Michael inside.

Harley and Ella were not so awkward around each other and Harley could now hold Ella's hand and walk down the corridor holding it. Michael and Sian were walking just behind Harley and Ella and Michael looked as he saw Harley kissing Ella.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" he asked Sian.

"Nope. Young love remember it?" Sian said before they headed up the stairs to Michael's office where Tom was waiting for them.

"Morning Tom," both Sian and Michael said before sitting down.

Madi saw Ella with Harley and headed over to them just as Harley spotted Phoenix and left Ella on her own.

"Sorry I didn't say anything to you this morning," Madi said to the younger girl.

"It's ok," Ella said, "you did seem busy." Madi nodded,

"Not busy, just in a world of my own." Ella nodded,

"I guess I should go," she said.

"No, come to the Common Room," Madi said, "you'll be fine. You're with me."

Sian was sat next to Michael when she twitched as she felt a hand resting on her thigh. She looked at him warning him off, but hand kept creeping up until it rested a little too close for Sian's liking. She looked at him and he looked at her before the bell sounded. Tom made his excuses.

"Tell Ella to come and see me at lunch as I don't have her until last thing." Tom nodded before leaving the office.

Sian moved Michael's hand away and looked at him,

"You are unbelievable!" she fumed at him.

"Well you aren't exactly making things easy!" Michael said, "one minute you want me and the next minute you hate me!" Sian looked at him,

"Because I have a family Michael," Sian said, "I can't be doing this. We are over and have been for ages." Michael looked at Sian,

"So why did you sleep with me on the night Ella trashed your living room?"

"That was wrong of me and I regretted it instantly," Sian said, avoiding Michael's look.

Michael let silence fall on the office before he closed the gap between them, looking into her eyes,

"You still love me Sian," he said, "stop denying it." Sian couldn't even look at Michael.

"See you can't even look at me," he said.

"I don't trust myself to," Sian said before Michael tilted her head up and placed a kiss on her lips. Sian responded before pulling away and racing out of the room, emotions racing again.

She fled to the safety of her office where she could be alone. She sat there with her head in her hands, thinking about everything when Tom walked in.

"Just seen Madi and Ella in the Common Room," he said causing Sian to look up.

"Thought you were going to Form," she said.

"Forgot something," Tom said, "catch you later," he said before walking out and leaving Sian alone in the office again.

Ella, Zack and Harley walked into Form and Tom spoke to Ella before addressing the whole class. Ella was watching Tom, knowing that he'd already spoken to Sian.

Soon after Jez and Ella met for PE and Jez noticed how happy Ella looked and he smiled. Ella went and changed and soon a lesson was happening. Sian was on a free and walked outside. She smiled at Jez, who ran over to her before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Put her down sir! You don't know where she's been!" a student shouted.

"Quit it Darren!" Jez said before looking at Sian. "Are you OK?" he asked his wife.

"I need to see you and Ella at break," she said, "I think she's being bullied."

"Why do you think that?" he asked looking at Ella.

"Seems she's been getting some nasty texts." Jez nodded,

"We'll see you at break," he said before placing another kiss on Sian's lips and running back over to the lesson.

After the lesson Jez pulled Ella aside,

"Sian wants to see us in the staffroom at break," he said.

"Why?" Ella asked.

"We'll talk at break," Jez said and Ella made her way to Music.

Matt had started the lesson when Ella walked in.

"Sorry I'm late sir," Ella said.

"Harley told me. Just sit down," Matt said. Ella sat down and soon the lesson was underway again. Ella spotted a piece of paper land on her desk and she opened it,

_I know who you are. Mrs. Diamond's niece. You geek! The Dumped Kid suits you well_

Ella looked around to see everyone working. Matt noticed Ella looking around and he walked up to the girl, causing Ella to shove the note in her pocket.

Matt sat down next to Ella,

"Is everything OK?" he asked the girl.

"Yeah I guess. Can I please go to the toilet? I don't feel great," Ella lied.

"Be quick then," Matt said before Ella grabbed her bag and left the room.

Ella ran to the one place she knew no-one was, the hall, and she sat behind the curtain looking at the note. Matt had noticed that Ella had been gone a while and he text Jez and Sian.

_Ella said she was going to the toilet 15 minutes ago and hasn't come back. Matt_

Jez and Sian were both teaching when they felt their phones vibrate. Sian looked at the message before seeing Michael walking past her classroom and she flew out and stopped infront of him.

"Ella's gone AWOL," she simply said.

"What again?" Michael asked. Madi was listening as she was sat by the window, worrying about Ella.

"I need you to cover me," Sian said not even waiting for an answer before racing off. Madi flew out of the classroom after Sian, ignoring Michael's calls to get back into class.

Ella was well hid and no-one found her. It was the end of the lesson anyway and Madi and Jez carried on looking for Ella before he remembered that he and Ella were wanted by Sian in the staffroom.

The same woman had just arrived in the staffroom. Michael was in there and he looked up to see who had walked in.

"Sorry about that," Sian said, "I needed to try and find Ella."

"That was completely unprofessional," Michael said.

"I know but with Kate and everything my only thought was Ella," Sian replied honestly.

"This can't keep happening," Michael said moving closer to Sian.

"And neither can this," Sian said moving away from Michael, but he just moved closer to her.

Ella walked into the staffroom and froze as she saw Michael and Sian about to kiss.

"You liar!" Ella shouted, causing the lovers to spring apart. Sian looked at Michael before slapping him across the face and walking over to Ella.

"Darling, I am not lying," she said, "it is over. Someone just doesn't know when to leave it," she added looking at Michael.

Ella looked between the two before running out of the staffroom and straight into Jez. He looked as Ella ran off again and then saw Michael and Sian running after Ella and he was soon following them. Soon Linda and Tom were following Jez as they raced to catch up with Ella.

Kate and Mark had arrived at the school and saw Ella on the steps with Madi and Zack. The teachers soon caught up with Ella and Jez reached her first.

"Ella, you ok?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Ella shrugged it off before starting to run again. Sian gasped as she spotted Mark and Kate.

"Ella!" she screamed and Ella stopped as she ran straight into Mark and Kate. Sian screamed as Ella tried to get away, but Mark was too strong and soon Ella had been bundled into the car screaming.

Jez and Michael grabbed an arm each and held Sian back as she completely lost it.

"Let me go! I have to get her!" Sian was screaming. Jez and Michael continued to hold her as they carried her inside kicking and screaming. Madi and Zack followed Jez, Michael, a hysterical Sian, Tom and Linda into the deputies' office.

Jez pushed Sian into a chair before crouching down beside her.

"She's gone…" Sian said, still hysterical, "she's gone because of you!" Sian vented at Michael before launching herself at him. Tom and Jez held her back and Tom soon tightened his grip on Sian's arms as Jez moved so he was stood infront of her.

"Who is she Sian? Who is Ella?" he asked, knowing the time had come for Sian's secret to be revealed. Sian looked around before spotting Madi and Zack before turning back to her husband. She took a breath,

"She's mine… she's my daughter… my precious daughter…"


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey from LM! Once again my views last month had me crying for joy. I seriously cannot begin to say how much every single one means to me. I have a couple of fics that I am working on that will go up towards the back end of next month and keep an eye out for them. Oh yes. Gun warning needed for this part.**_

_**Keep reading,**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star Part 20:<strong>

Everyone but Jez and Linda gasped as Sian's secret finally stumbled into the open.

"Sian. Tell me everything," Jez said calmly, looking into Sian's eyes and holding her hand.

"I was 17 and found myself pregnant. The father ran off before I could tell him," Sian said, only focused on Jez, "mum and dad said when I was born I had to hand them over to Kate and Mark. I had a little girl and called her Ella and then had to hand her over to my sister."

Jez kept his eyes focused on Sian as he rubbed her arms,

"I'm not mad at you darling," he said. Sian looked at Madi and Zack,

"Can you ever forgive me?" Madi looked at Zack before turning back to her stepmum,

"Go and bring her home."

Meanwhile Ella was terrified about where she was being taken. She started to weep and Kate looked at her,

"Oh grow up!" Kate said.

"I want to go home!" Ella said, "take me home!" Kate turned around,

"Stop being a brat. I need to tell you something." Ella looked a bit frightened but stopped asking questions. She was just so scared and wanted to be safely back with Sian and Jez.

Tom and Linda had been left in charge as Michael, Sian and Jez had headed out to Sian's car. Sian climbed in the passenger side side and looked at Jez,

"I know where they might be taking her."

"Where?" Jez asked, concerned about Ella's safety.

"The sweet shop in Manchester. You know the famous one? They run it. I used to be in there all the time with Ella." Jez nodded and soon they were on the chase.

Mark pulled up outside the sweet shop and Kate got out before Mark grabbed Ella and pulling her into the shop. Kate then grabbed Ella and pulled her into the office.

"Stop Kate!" Ella cried, "You're hurting me!" Kate pushed Ella into a chair,

"Shut up you brat! I have to tell you something!" Kate shouted at Ella.

Sian was looking out of the window and was quiet. Jez changed gear before resting his hand on her thigh,

"I'm not mad darling," he reassured her, "Just why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know where to start," Sian replied, "I'm sorry darling." Jez looked at her as they pulled up and stopped as the light turned red. He closed the gap between them and placed a kiss on her lips, causing Michael to look away at the sight of Jez's lips on Sian's.

Kate looked at Ella,

"You're not mine," she said.

"I know," Ella said, "I'm Sian's. I've known for a while."

"You don't sound surprised," Kate smirked.

"Why would I be?" Ella said, "I love Sian more than you. Always have and always will." Kate looked at Ella,

"You ungrateful girl!" she said before slapping Ella hard, sending the girl crashing to the floor, hitting it hard.

Sian was now frantically worrying and Jez had pulled over.

"Michael, can you drive? I'll sit with Sian," he asked, desperately needing to calm his wife down.

"Well I can try," Michael said, also wanting Sian to calm down and soon Jez and Sian were in the backseat. Jez was holding Sian close, trying to calm her down.

Ella was still on the floor and curled up in a ball. Mark walked in,

"Oh dear. Looks like someone lost a fight," he said before looking at Kate, "they'll be here soon," he added smirking.

Tom and Linda were sat in Pastoral Care with Madi and Zack.

"They will get her back," Linda said, "I always had a feeling Ella was Sian's." Everyone looked at Linda.

"Care to explain?" Tom asked.

"Just the way the two are with each other," Linda said, "that and the fact I was looking at a mini Sian everytime I saw her." Tom looked at Linda,

"I knew I wasn't the only one thinking that!" The two kids looked at each other and felt stupid they hadn't picked up on it.

Michael pulled up at the shop and Sian looked at the two men,

"Wait here. It's me they want," she said, "It's me they'll get." Jez looked at Sian,

"No darling, you can't." Sian leant across gave Jez a kiss on the lips,

"Leave it a few minutes and then come after me if you must," she said before kissing Jez passionately on the lips and exiting the car.

Sian had walked into the shop and could hear Ella sobbing and she felt her heart shatter as she heard Kate and Mark shouting at Ella.

"You're nothing but a brat!" Mark said.

"Just leave me alone," Ella said, "I want my mum!" Sian couldn't take it any longer and walked into the room.

"I'm here now Ella," she said before walking over and sitting by Ella, wrapping her arms around her daughter. Ella buried her head in Sian's chest, glad that she wasn't alone any more.

"Shall we go in?" Michael asked.

"No. Sian can hold her own," Jez said, "she's a mum. She will do what she has to to protect Ella." The two men sat there in silence waiting for Sian and Ella.

Sian looked up at Kate,

"Kate… let us go, or at least let Ella go," she said, "she's innocent in all of this." Mark just looked at Sian,

"No-one is leaving the room," he said, "whether they are innocent or not." Sian held Ella close wanting to protect her daughter, but she was watching Mark closely at the same time, worrying about what might happen.

Madi and Zack were sat at home with Linda and Tom, who had refused to leave the two teens on their own. Linda had wandered upstairs and was in Ella's room looking at the girl's room. She smiled as she saw all the pictures and then her smiled faded as she remembered the danger that Ella and Sian were in now. She was sat on the bed when Madi walked in.

"It's funny. I hated Ella when she first came here, and now I am terrified of losing her," the teen said, joining Linda on the bed.

"I know Madi," Linda said, "but now the pieces fit together don't they?" Madi nodded,

"I want them back safely Miss," Madi said and Linda pulled her close.

"They will be alright mate," Tom was telling Zack as they sat on the sofa waiting for news. Tom could see the worrying on Zack's face and Harley was also there, worried about his girlfriend, sat there in silence.

Back at the shop, Sian now had Ella on her and was still holding her close. Mark and Kate were stood over the other side of the room watching Sian and Ella before turning and whispering to each other. Sian was also watching Mark and Kate as she spotted something in Mark's hand.

A few minutes later and panic hit Sian as she realised what it was, "Please let Ella go," Sian pleaded.

"No Sian, no-one leaves this room," Mark said, revealing the gun, causing Ella to scream.

"Shut her up!" Mark shouted at Sian, who tried to calm Ella down. Ella had started to calm down and then she heard a bang and she screamed again. Mark had had enough and pulled the trigger, the bullet narrowly missing Ella and embedding itself in the wall.

Jez and Michael had called the police when they somehow heard the gunshot and raced out of the car, into the shop and into the office, throwing themselves between Mark and Sian and Ella. Jez was soon on the floor kissing Sian and hugging Ella, checking they were ok.

Michael just looked at Mark and Mark looked at Kate before turning back to Michael.

"Here he is again, the hero. Come to save Sian again?" Mark asked, trying to wind Michael up.

"Mark, let Sian and Ella go," Michael pleaded with the man.

Mark looked at Sian, Ella and Jez and something was snapping inside him. His hand shook as he looked at the three of them, he'd raised Ella, but he'd always hated her and always would.

Tom and Linda had just got off the phone with Roisin, who was on the way to the shop.

"A shot's been fired," Tom told Madi, Zack and Harley, "and your father, Madi and Zack, and Mr. Byrne are also believed to be in there now as well." Linda had an arm each around Madi and Zack and Tom went and sat next to Harley and gave the boy a hug.

Back t the shop the police had arrived but needed to figure out where everyone was in the room, especially as Sian and Ella were in there. Roisin knew that Ella wasn't safe and was trying to piece things together.

Back in the office Jez was now on his feet and was next to Michael. He had spotted the gun and knew that he and Michael had to stop Mark from using it again. He calmly walked up to Mark and panic shot through Sian as she saw Jez walking up to Mark and she pulled Ella's face into her chest.

Jez stopped infront of Mark,

"You don't really want to use that do you?" he asked Mark. The next thing that was known was a massive fight and the sounds of Sian and Ella screaming could be heard. Then there was the sounds of a struggle and a gun going off and more screaming from Sian and Ella.

Six people in the room, five were fine, one was not? Who had taken the bullet?


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Thanks for all the hits and views for all my fics and maybe the odd review or two. I currently am in the process of moving house and am at my dad's so borrowing the dad's computer to get these updates up. Hope you enjoy them and will have more up soon. Now I will run.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star Part 21:<strong>

The police raced in and it was clear that Kate had taken the bullet. Mark was handcuffed and taken away. The room had fallen silent when Sian screamed and Jez also screamed when he saw a lifeless Ella in Sian's arms. The couple were frantic as a second set of paramedics swamped them. The only thing they remembered was being led to the ambulance and whisked off to the hospital.

Roisin had taken time out of the investigation to go and break the news to Madi, Zack and Harley. She was stood infront of them with Linda and Tom behind her.

"There was a gun involved. Three shots were fired. One hit the wall and one injured Kate," she explained.

"Dad? Sian? Ella?" Madi asked, whispering.

"Ella took the third one and is currently on the way to the hospital with Jez and Sian. She's critical." Madi pulled Zack close before Tom looked at the Diamond teens,

"I will take you to them."

Up at the hospital Jez and Sian had received the all clear and were now waiting for news from the operating room. Sian was sat on Jez's lap, not caring about anything but Ella. Jez was holding Sian close and was trying to comfort his wife as best as he could.

The only comfort the couple received was when Tom arrived with Madi and Zack. Jez insisted that Tom could go home, but he refused to leave the family alone. He noticed how pale Sian looked, her walls shattered and clinging to Jez as her daughter battled for her life. He noticed Jez trying to stay strong for Sian and the kids and how Madi and Zack weren't fighting each other and were actually quite scared.

After what felt like hours Jez and Sian were told they could see Ella. Jez held Sian close as they walked into Ella's room and saw her wired up to various machines. Sian was instantly in a chair by Ella's bedside, holding her hand.

"Ella, my little princess, I am so sorry for everything and when you wake up I am going to make it up to you," Sian said through her tears, "me and Jez love you so much already and we are literally crying and praying that you will wake up."

Jez was sat on Ella's bed, one hand underneath Ella's and one resting on Sian's arm. He looked up as Madi and Zack walked in and sat on the other side of Ella's bed.

"I hope she pulls through," Madi said, "I can't bare the thought of losing her."

"She's like her mother," Jez said, "a fighter and she will pull through." Sian looked up at Jez,

"Adopt her," she said, "become the father she sees you as. Make her a Diamond." Madi and Zack looked back at Ella pretending to be focused on Ella when they were really listening to the conversation.

"Sian, you're not thinking straight," Jez said trying to keep Sian calm. Sian rested her free hand on Jez's cheek,

"I am and I want you to be her dad."

Jez wasn't allowed to respond as Roisin had walked in,

"How is she?"

"She's stable for now," Jez said knowing that Sian didn't want to talk as her gaze had drifted back to her daughter.

"Kate's stable," Roisin said, "I need your help Sian. You need to get Kate to open up about everything."

"They can both go to hell," Sian said, "Look at my daughter, fighting for her life! And you want me to talk to my sister? I'm not leaving Ella!" Sian then rose from her seat and raced out of the room in floods of tears as Tom walked in.

"Stay with the teens," Jez said to Tom, "I need to go after Sian." Tom nodded and Jez raced out of the room and off in search of Sian.

Tom just stood there and watched as Madi and Zack were still sat on one side of Ella's bed. He walked up behind them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

Jez had finally caught up with Sian outside.

"Babe," Jez said as he pulled her close to him before taking off his jacket and placing it on her shoulders spotting she didn't have her jacket.

"I'm sorry for running out like that," Sian said, "but the last person I want to talk to is Kate. I just want Ella back." Jez wrapped his arms around Sian,

"Tom's with them. Do you really want me to adopt Ella?" Sian looked up at him before nodding. Jez tilted her head up before placing a kiss on Sian's lips to which Sian returned before Jez pulled her onto his lap. Sian snuggled into him,

"We should get back upstairs," she said, "Madi and Zack need us."

They made it back to Ella's room and spotted Michael there. He spun around as he heard the door open and saw Jez supporting Sian,

"Take as much time off as you need," he said, "same for Madi and Zack. How is she?"

"Critical but stable," Jez said as he spotted Sian sitting down next to Ella and moving some of the girl's hair out of her face before taking Ella's hand in her own and talking to her daughter again.

A couple of days later and there was no change in Ella. Sian hadn't left Ella's side. Jez and Michael had said that they would stay by Ella's side, but Sian wasn't having any of it. It was like she'd shut down without Ella being awake.

It was on the second night of Ella being in ICU that Sian had been by the window when she saw a shooting star,

"I wish my Ella would wake up, give me my Ella back," she said before returning to her seat by Ella.

Jez walked in and carefully lifted Sian out of her seat and he sat in it before sitting her on his lap and holding her close.

"She will wake up won't she?" Sian asked as Madi and Zack walked in with some food and drink. Sian gratefully accepted the orange juice as Michael walked in.

"I finally told the school today. Most are in shock and I think Linda has been hit very hard. You know how fond she is of Ella," he said. Sian nodded,

"Linda is welcome to come and see her, so is Harley, but no-one else," she said. Michael nodded before pulling out a card,

"From all the staff and Ella's Form," he said before leaving the family alone.

Madi was sat on Ella's bed holding the girl's hand,

"Ella please wake up. I can't save you this time and neither can dad," she said, "you have to fight this one, but we are all here. Me, Zack, mum and dad…" The teen couldn't say anymore as fresh tears began to fall. Sian was touched by Madi's words and moved her hands away from Ella's and rested it on Madi's,

"Thank you Madi," she said.

"She's your daughter," Madi said, "she'll pull through."

A while later and Zack looked at Sian,

"Dad… Sian's asleep," he said, he said.

"Pass me my jacket," Jez said to his son who passed his father's jacket over and Jez placed it on Sian.

"Keep your voices down," Jez whispered to his children, "Sian needs to sleep." Madi and Zack nodded before putting their phones on silent and MSN'ing each other.

Madi looked up a while later and saw that Jez had also fallen asleep and she buzzed for Ella's nurse, who soon walked in.

"Sorry to trouble you Annie, but is it possible for my dad and Sian to have a blanket?"

"Of course it's fine," Annie smiled before heading out of the room and returning with a blanket which she placed on top of Jez and Sian.

"Annie… can I ask you something?" Madi asked. Annie turned around and looked at Madi,

"What is it?"

"How is Ella doing really?"

"She's fighting back and should wake up soon," Annie said, "then we can see for sure what's going on." Madi nodded before Annie left the room.

Madi and Zack were now asleep and Jez was awake. He suddenly looked down as Sian stirred and he smiled down at her.

"Any change?" he asked quickly.

"No she's still asleep," Jez said. Sian looked up at Jez and he wrapped his arm around her tighter,

"When Ella wakes up, I want to start the adoption process. I want Ella as a Diamond as soon as possible." Sian nodded and smiled before moving so she could kiss Jez better. Soon the blanket was on the floor as Jez's hand was underneath Sian's shirt and the two were kissing passionately. Both were craving a distraction from everything that was happening around them. Jez wrapped Sian's legs around him before walking over to the private bathroom so they didn't disturb the kids.

Sian looked at Jez, "But Ella's…" she started.

"We're still close and we need a distraction for a few minutes," Jez said as his thumb stroked Sian's cheek before he pressed his lips to Sian's once more before undoing the buttons on her shirt and events unfolded.

A while later and Jez and Sian were sat on their clothes on the bathroom floor, catching their breaths.

"We needed that," Sian said, "if only to distract ourselves for a few minutes, but it feels so wrong. My daughter's fighting for her life and we're sat here and making love to each other…" Jez held Sian close, one of his hands on her stomach and one stroking her hair,

"Ella would want you happy. She won't mind. Darling, she won't." Sian snuggled down into Jez before tracing circles on his chest as her breathing calmed down.

Later still and Jez and Sian were sat back in the chair, Sian on Jez's lap under a second blanket that Annie must have brought while they were in the bathroom as the first one was now covering Madi and Zack. Sian was watching Ella and Jez was watching his kids sleeping before looking down at Sian, who was looking up at him until she fell asleep again.

The early morning sun had started to creep into the room. Zack was now somehow on Madi's lap and Sian on Jez's asleep and still holding Ella's hand. She suddenly snapped awake feeling movement in her hands.

"Jez! Madi! Zack!" Sian said waking the others up, "I felt something! I felt something!"

They all watched on as Ella still seemed to be out of it. Madi was about to go back to her phone, Lauren having text her. Sian knew it was her that was needed.

"Ella darling, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand," she said, looking around at the family before gasping as Ella defiantly squeezed her hand.

"She moved her arm!" Madi said, "I saw that!" The family watched on as Ella began to open her eyes. Sian's own eyes had filled with tears as Ella's head had moved so it was now facing her and soon the brown orbs of her daughters were visible to her. Sian couldn't hold back the tears and Jez could see Ella's eyes open.

Ella was calm, almost like she had no idea where she was or even that there was a tube in her throat. She just looked at Sian and Jez as Sian's hand reached out and stroked Ella's hair,

"My princess came back to us. You fought back darling… You brave brave girl. We are so proud of you. All of us," she said, before doing something she said she would never do and she broke down infront of her family as everything finally hit her and Jez pulled her close and Madi moved Ella's head so it was facing her and Zack so Jez could calm Sian down without upsetting Ella. Another miracle had happened, but what was the damage and how much would Ella remember?


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey guys! This is my last update from my current hometown as I am moving house on Sunday and I can't wait to see my house for the first time! Updating all my fics apart from A Chain of Diamonds, but I am going to post Part 1 of Sian's Diary instead for you all. Thanks for all the views and reviews. They mean the world to me.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star-Part 22<strong>

Annie had arrived and had removed the tube from Ella's throat.

"Mum?" Ella asked and Sian brethed a sigh of relief before sitting on Ella's bed.

"I'm here princess," she said, "we all are." Ella looked around,

"Who are these people? That's daddy," Ella said pointing to Jez, "but who are the boy and girl?"

"It's Madi and Zack," Jez said.

Annie had been listening in,

"OK that's not good. It appears she has suffered some memory loss. Anyone who was in the room with her she may well remember but I don't know about the rest," she told Jez and Sian.

Sian looked at Madi and Zack, "She will remember, just give her time." Madi just nodded and was slightly upset that Ella couldn't remember her or Zack. She furiously wiped a tear away and both Jez and Sian noticed it.

"Madi and Zack, can you come with me a minute?" Jez asked before he, Madi and Zack disappeared leaving Sian and Ella alone. Sian could tell something was bothering her daughter.

"What is it darling?" she asked her daughter.

"Will you lie down with me?" Sian nodded and carefully slid under the covers with Ella and held her close.

"What else is there?" Sian asked.

"I remember Kate and Mark and a gun..." Ella said.

"Yes that's right," Sian said, "Kate got shot and so did you my darling, but you're awake and you're going to get better," Sian finished.

"I love you mum," Ella whispered as her eyes began to shut.

"I love you too princess," Sian said holding Ella close and soon the two were asleep.

Jez, Madi and Zack were sat in the cafe and Zack looked at Jez,

"What's happened to Ella?" he asked.

"Just an effect of being out of it for a bit," Jez said, not wanting to upset the kids, but secretly worrying about Ella. He went and got the food.

Michael and Linda had made their way to Ella's room and walked in. Michael's heart melted when he saw Sian and Ella asleep and Sian holding Ella close. Michael walked up to Sian and whispered in her ear and soon Sian's eyes opened and Linda was sat on the bed,

"How is she?"

"She's lost some memories. Anyone outside the room she doesn't seem to remember, not even Madi and Zack," Sian said watching as Ella stired snd her eyes opened. Sian was waiting with baited breath as Ella looked around.

"Michael," she said before looking at Linda and then at Sian,

"Mum, who's that?" she asked.

Linda looked at Ella and then remembered what Sian had said and smiled at Ella,

"I'm Linda and I work with your mum, Jez and Michael," she said calmly. Ella looked up as if waiting for cinfirmation from Sian. Sian nodded,

"That's right," she said, "and she is also one of your teachers." Ella nodded staying close to Sian unsure what to make of Linda. Sian just wrapped her arms aroud Ella tighter and held her close.

Jez looked at Zack and Madi,

"Why don't we go home and get some stuff for Ella and maybe the holiday photos?" he asked, "see if we can jog her memory." Madi nodded,

"Yeah that sounds a good idea," she said finishing her drink and grabbing her coat. Zack grabbed his coat and followed his dad and Madi outside and back to the house.

Michael looked at Ella,

"Welcome back," he smiled.

"Thank you," Ella smiled before her eyes began to shut. Sian kissed Ella on the head before looking at Michael,

"Madi and Zack will be back in school tomorrow," she said, "Ella and I will be off for the rest of the week, but I will do the reports and e-mail them to you," she said. Michael nodded as he sat on the bed,

"Linda here's a £10 note. Go and get yourself, me and Sian a coffee and Ella anything but water," he aid before Linda headed out of the room, leaving Michael and Sian the only ones awake.

"That's fine by me," Michael said, "what about Jez?"

"He can do what he wants. Ella will be discharged in a couple of days so he may be in tomorrow and take the next day off. You will have to talk to him," Sian replied, "Why did you send Linda to get drinks?" Michael looked down checking Ella was still asleep, "Because we need to talk..."

"What about?"

"Ella. I know she's yours but is she mine? Sian... we slept together that night of the big student party. Remember the big Science class one?"

Sian looked at Michael,

"I don't know whose she is. Remember I had just finished with Jez too. But she is either yours or Jez's." Just then they were interrupted by Linda's return. Linda looked around before saying,

"Awkward turtle," causing a smile to escape both Sian and Michael's lips.

Jez, Madi and Zack were in the study working on the plan for Ella and soon it was ready and the three were heading back to the hospital.

"I hope this works dad," Madi said.

"It has to," Jez said, "it just has to."

Ella and Sian were now sat up and talking to Michael and Linda. Sian was stroking Ella's hair and was only half listening to the conversation causing Michael to rest his hand on Sian's,

"It's over Sian. She's safe." Sian just looked at Michael,

"She might be safe, but it's far from over."

Jez walked in with Madi and Zack and he looked at Linda and Michael.

"We'll come back tomorrow," Linda said pulling Michael onto his feet and dragging him out of the room.

Sian waited until Michael and Linda were out of earshot before turning back to Jez, Madi and Zack,

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Just a little memory help for Ella," Madi said before sitting one side of Ella, "Ella, Christmas just watch." Ella nodded before hitting play on Madi's iPhone.

"That's Madi!" Zack was saying on the video, "Ella just copy Madi!" Ella watched as she started to copy Madi and then Sian joined in and then Zack appeared on the video. Zack sat down and started showing Ella photos.

Jez and Sian were watching as Madi and Zack kept showing Ella videos, praying she'd remember soon. Ella looked up at Madi and then Zack,

"Madi and Zack! It's you!" she said. Sian was soon crying for joy and Jez just smiled before walking up to Sian and giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze as they watched the kids laughing again.

A while later and Annie had brought them some food and checked Ella over before leaving the family to it.

"How could I forget Madi and Zack?" Ella asked. Sian was half in a world of her own and Jez had noticed this and pulled Sian to her feet, leaving Madi to catch Ella and give her a cuddle as Sian wasn't there.

Jez had pulled Sian into an empty room and pulled her close to him.

"I want to be with the kids," Sian said.

"I know you do, but you have that look in your eyes," Jez said, "let me in please Sian." Sian just looked at Jez before burying her head in his chest and clinging to him,

"I'm sorry. I'm lying Jez... I'm lying to you." Jez lifted her chin so she was looking at him,

"What are you lying about?" he asked calmly.

"I will tell you in my own time," Sian said. Jez nodded as his hand rested on her cheek.

"Kiss me Jez," Sian whispered and Jez placed a kiss on Sian's lips and pulled her into him, deepening the kiss at the same time. Sian moaned at the contact of their bodies up against each others before she felt his hand creeping up underneath her shirt. Sian responded by placing her hands under his top, causing Jez to take the kiss up a gear.

Sian pulled away,

"Not here. Can we go and get some fresh air? Madi's sensible enough to keep an eye on Ella and Zack." Jez nodded before leading Sian outside. He watched as she breathed in the air as she stepped outside and shivered as the cold air hit her. Jez spotted this and placed his jacket on her shoulders as they walked around the little garden.

Upstairs Zack had brought the Nintendo DS consoles in and soon the three were battling away on MarioKart and it became clear that Madi and Zack were letting Ella win.

"Stop letting me win!" Ella said starting to loose patience.

"Sorry Ella," Madi said. Ella just threw her console on the bed and starting having a strop. Madi and Zack just sat there laughing before Ella hit out at Zack. Madi just grabbed Ella's hands and held her wrists like she'd seen Sian do before,

"Stop that Ella!" she said firmly. Ella nodded before Madi let go and checked that Zack was ok.

Outside Jez and Sian were sat on a bench. Sian's legs tucked underneath her as she leant on Jez trying to stay warm. Jez had his arm around Sian, stroking her hair and holding her close.

"Jez I need to tell you something," Sian said, her voice shaking, "but I'm scared to. I don't want to loose you..." Jez looked down at Sian,

"What are you on about darling?" Sian snuggled into Jez, causing his worries to increase.

Inside Annie was keeping an eye on the three teens and had taken Ella off the last machine so she was now independent and not depending on machines to survive.

Jez made Sian look up at him,

"Tell me..."

"I know who Ella's father could be..." Sian said, tears falling, "I was with two guys at Uni... I broke up with one and went with another and ended up pregnant..."

Jez listened,

"Sian what are you saying? I won't get mad. I love you too much." Sian took a deep breath before looking at Jez,

"Ella is either yours or Michael's..." She held her breath waiting for Jez's reaction...


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey guys! So sorry about the lack of updates, but I've been moving house and my laptop has been playing up no end. Planned a summer of writing so should have some more chapters to post up, even though I am ahead of posting updates anyway. Heading back down south for a few days so posting these up now. Really want to know what Sian's Diary readers think as it's something a little different from me.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star-Part 23<strong>

"Ella might be mine?" Jez asked Sian.

"Are you mad at me for not saying?" Sian asked nervously.

"Relieved more like," Jez replied, "but Michael? Really Sian?" Sian looked down,

"He had been watching me for a while. I was upset about us..." Jez cupped Sian's face in his hands,

"I don't care babes. We could have a daughter together!" Sian laughed at Jez's response,

"We can find out if you want, but what if she is Michael's? I couldn't bare it."

"I will adopt her. She's ours whatever and nothing will change that, even if she is his," Jez replied.

Sian was silent,

"You mean that?" she finally uttered?" she asked shocked.

"Yes I mean it," Jez said, "I love you Sian and our family, all the kids." Sian then smiled,

"Michael already knows. He got it out of me..." Sian was soon silenced.

"We need to get back to the kids," Jez said.

Jez and Sian arrived back in Ella's room to a shock.

"Ella can go home today if she's careful," Annie explained. Sian smiled,

"When can we go?" she asked as Ella was talking to Madi and Zack.

"Whenever you want to go," Annie said, "I will just go and grab the discharge papers." Jez kissed Sian as the kids turned around, causing Madi to clear her throat. Sian pulled away,

"Ella's coming home tonight, well as soon as the papers are signed." Ella looked at Sian.

"You're coming home darling," Sian said to her daughter, just as Annie returned with the papers.

Soon the family were back home and Ella was stuck on the sofa with everyone running after her. She let off a little laugh as Zack brought her a drink.

"I can move my legs you know!" Ella said, getting frustrated.

"I know," Jez said, but you've been told to take it easy." Ella sighed, causing Jez to laugh, "you really are like your mother." Ella smiled before laughing as well.

Sian and Madi walked back into the room and saw Ella and Jez laughing. Sian smiled and was hoping that Ella was really Jez's; she wanted nothing to do with Michael, except as colleagues. Jez looked at Sian and then at Madi,

"Madi, can you keep an eye on Miss Ella?

"Yeah sure dad," Madi smiled at her dad. Jez held Sian's hands and gently pulled her away from the kids. Madi looked worried before turning to Zack and Ella,

"What shall we do then?" she asked the two younger kids.

"Anything but MarioKart!" Ella said.

"Fine. What about Scrabble then?" Zack asked. The two girls soon agreed and soon they were in the Games Room playing Scrabble.

Jez and Sian were sat in the conservatory.

"You're scared," Jez said, "I can see it Sian."

"I don't want her to be his," Sian admitted, "I want her to be yours Jez. I want her to be yours so bad."

"Why does it mean so much that she's mine?"

"Because I don't want to be tied to him. It's you I love. You I have the family with, not him..."

Jez looked at Sian,

"You feel that strongly about this?" he asked and Sian nodded,

"More than I've ever felt about anything at all," she said.

"Where are the kids?" Jez asked. Sian shrugged,

"No idea. Why?"

"Because I want to do this..." Jez replied kissing Sian and gently pushing her back into the sofa.

"Jez what if...?" Sian started but she was soon stopped by Jez's lips making contact with her and soon passion was taking over...

Back in the Games Room, Ella was laid on the sofa asleep and Madi and Zack were still playing Scrabble. Zack was getting a bit loud and Madi silenced him,

"Keep it down," she said putting a blanket over Ella.

"Sorry," Zack said.

Jez and Sian were snuggled under a blanket, their clothes decorating the conservatory. Both were asleep and Jez had his arms tightly around Sian as he was in a light sleep, listening for any sounds. He could faintly hear Madi and Zack, but the one thing that really mattered was the woman in his arms. He was subconsciously stroking Sian's hair as he slept. He was also trying to figure out where Ella was, but he couldn't. He knew that Madi wouldn't let anything happen to Ella or Zack so he settled back down to sleep with Sian safely tucked up in his arms.

Madi and Zack were now in their own rooms knowing Ella was asleep in the Games Room. All was quiet over the house apart from the Games Room where Ella was tossing and turning on the sofa in her sleep. Jez had snapped awake suddenly sensing that something wasn't right. He sat upright and heard faint sounds before realising Madi and Zack were in their rooms. He heard Ella settle back down but it didn't ease his nerves at all. In fact it made him even more nervous. He looked down and saw Sian still asleep. He debated on whether to wake her up or not, but that was taken out of his hands as Ella screamed out. Sian shot up and Jez had to pull her back and she realised what was needed on her.

She quickly dressed before hurrying to the Games Room and holding Ella close. Jez soon walked in and was sat one side of Ella rubbing her back with Sian. They kept there until Ella stopped crying.

"I think you need to talk to someone," Jez said softly.

"I'm scared. So so scared," Ella whispered.

"That's why we want you to see someone," Sian said softly stroking Ella's hair. Ella nodded and Sian smiled at Jez before holding his hand. They looked at each other wondering whether to tell Ella anything when Madi and Zack came bursting in.

"We are so sorry," Madi said, "we thought she was asleep."

"True horrors return to us in sleep as nightmares," Sian said, "you didn't know, but now you do. Just remember that."

"Where did you go?" Zack asked and Madi noticed Sian blushing.

"The conservatory," Sian whispered.

"Oh my God!" Madi exclaimed, "I am never sitting on that sofa again!"

Ella suddenly sat up,

"I'm thirsty," she said. Jez looked at Sian,

"Why don't we go out? I mean for a family meal?" he asked his wife.

"Yes please," the three teens said before Sian could answer.

"Yeah ok then," she said before Madi and Zack raced off to get ready.

Soon the five were in Pizza Hut after Ella had picked where to eat and they were disagreeing over pizza choices.

"Why don't we get a get stuffed crust one and individual ones?" Zack asked, "that way we get what everyone wants." Jez and Sian agreed as the waitress came over and took their drinks order. Jez was having a coke, Sian a white wine, Zack had lemonade, and Madi and Ella had milkshakes.

Jez ordered the pizzas and garlic bread.

"Madi, Zack and Jez are back at school tomorrow and me and you are staying off until Monday," Sian was telling Ella.

"OK," Ella said, "why do I have to be off until Monday?"

"Because we think it's for the best," Jez said, "you were told to take it easy and that is what you are going to do." Sian wrapped an arm around her daughter,

"We're just looking out for you love," she said.

"You're trying to make up for everything you mean," Ella said, getting up and going outside.

Jez went to get up, "I'll go," he said.

"No I need to this time," Sian said spotting Ella's jacket on her seat. She sighed before heading outside.

Ella was sat outside shivering and Sian walked over to Ella and put her jacket over her daughter,

"I know you are mad at me Ells," she said, "and I don't blame you. It shouldn't have been kept from you and I will tell you now that I know the only two people who could be your father." Ella looked up,

"Do I know them? Why are you telling me?"

"Yes you do know them and because I don't want to keep anymore secrets from you." Ella smiled,

"Who are they?" Sian took a deep breath,

"Jez or Michael…" she said studying her daughter for a reaction.

"I don't want to be Michael's. I want to be Jez's." Sian breathed a sigh of relief,

"That makes two of us then," she admitted.

"Really?" Sian nodded.

"I am mad at you, but it wasn't your fault," Ella said. Sian hugged Ella before spotting Madi.

"Dad says the pizzas have arrived," she said. Sian nodded and soon the five were eating their pizzas.

Jez kept looking at Sian wondering if she'd told Ella about who her father might be as he had noticed a difference in Ella. He was looking at where Sian should have been sat before realising she'd gone to the salad bar. He grabbed his salad bowl and followed her.

"Yes I told her," she simply said as she noticed Jez had joined her, "I don't want anymore secrets between us, none of us." She said thinking that she would now have to reveal about her fling with Michael, but, for now, the only thing that mattered was Jez and the kids and the present. She smiled as she looked over at the table and saw Madi, Zack and Ella talking and eating. She walked back over to the table with Jez and placed a kiss on his lips, just enjoying the moment, not knowing what the future held.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey all! Hope you all had a great summer! I start work again soon so will be updating hopefully on my days off. I have written the final part for A New Start and I really hope I've done it justice. Will hopefully be starting a new fic soon for a different TV show so look out for that.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star-Part 24<strong>

The next morning Jez was awake and he was trying not to wake Sian knowing she and Ella were off that day. He spun around and heard Sian stirring and he went and sat back by her, soothing her back to sleep.

Zack was in the study finishing some English work when he spotted some of Ella's work and grabbed it. He decided he would hand it in for Ella, seeing as she'd done it already.

Madi was getting ready for school and was thinking how weird it was going to be without Sian and Ella. She knew it wouldn't be for long, but it would still hurt her that she wouldn't see Sian's reassuring face or spot Ella somewhere.

Ella was snuggled under her duvet, her hair tangled in the sweat that lay on her forehead. Her breathing was a little fast, but nothing alarming. Jez went into Ella's room and noticed Ella breathing a little too fast and he walked up to Ella's bed, settling her back down before heading downstairs.

Sian stirred and finally woke up and headed downstairs and checking on all three kids and smiled as she saw Jez getting breakfast for him, Madi and Zack. Jez turned around, sensing he wasn't alone anymore. He was shocked and surprised to see Sian stood before him, in her shirt and jeans. He soon closed the distance between them and kissed her on the lips, pulling her closer as he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled away before allowing his thumb to stroke her cheek.

"I thought you'd still be asleep," he said.

"You weren't there," Sian said as Madi and Zack appeared. Jez looked at his children.

"Breakfast is ready. I'm putting this one back to bed," he said before pulling Sian out of the room. Sian protested but Jez wasn't having any of it as he'd pulled her back to their room. He stripped Sian down to her underwear before picking her up and putting her back to bed.

"Jez! I'm awake! Let me up!" she whined at her husband.

"Nope," Jez replied keeping her pinned to the bed as he kissed her and stroked her cheek before laying down beside her and whispering to her.

Madi came upstairs to see what had happened to her dad and her heart melted as she saw Jez stroking Sian's hair still and whispering to her as she slept again.

"Dad, we need to go," she said softly.

"Quickly before she wakes up again," Jez said, hurrying out of the room, checking Sian was still asleep.

Michael was stood on the steps when he saw Jez's car arrive and he watched as Madi and Zack got out, saying goodbye to their father before racing over to their friends. Jez then got out and saw Michael walking over to the car. He saw red.

"Hands off my daughter," Jez warned Michael.

"What? Madi?"

"No Ella!" Jez said.

"You don't know that she is yours. She could be mine," Michael smirked.

"I know that deep down she is mine, and Sian wants nothing to do with you apart from the running of this school. If Ella is yours then prepare for a fight because you're never having her. I will adopt her if I have to!" Jez shouted.

"You can't do that!" Michael shouted.

"Just watch me!" Jez warned before grabbing his bag and walking inside.

Michael just stood there shocked before Linda walked up to him.

"Hey babe," she said before noticing the look on his face, "Has this got anything to do with Jez?" she asked.

"It has everything to do with the Diamonds and Ella," Michael said.

"Let's go to your office," Linda said, "and you can tell me everything." Michael nodded before heading to his office with Linda.

Jez had stormed straight through the corridor before walking straight into Madi.

"Where's the fire?" she asked her father jokingly.

"Come with me and I will tell you." Madi nodded before following Jez into an empty classroom.

Sian stirred feeling someone beside her.

"Jez…" she whispered before opening her eyes and seeing her daughter snuggled into her. She smiled and began to stroke Ella's hair softly as she watched her daughter sleeping.

"Dad, who's upset you?" Madi asked.

"Michael flaming Byrne," Jez said, "winding me up about Ella." Madi looked shocked,

"Dad… what's going on?" the teen asked.

"Remember I told you I met my one true love at Uni?" Jez started and Madi nodded, "well that woman was Sian and things have just got complicated."

"Sian Sian? How?" Madi asked confused.

"Yes it's my wife… Ella's mother… Ella could be my daughter…"

"Oh my God!" Madi exclaimed shocked, "oh no… she could be his…" she added as the realisation hit her.

"Darling, please don't be mad."

"Tell me one thing, who dumped who and who was the coward that ran away?" Madi asked.

"She broke up with me, or I broke up with her and Michael was the coward," Jez replied honestly.

"Then no I'm not mad at you," Madi said as the bell rang, "I'd best go. See you later." Jez smiled as he watched Madi walk off.

Michael looked at Linda,

"Jez, Sian and I go back to uni. She was going out with Jez, but they broke up and I got together with her. But we went too fast and I ran before I knew she was pregnant." Linda looked like she was taking it all in,

"Ella might be yours? Gezz Michael, no wonder Jez is after you! You know how protective he is of his family…"

"Too right he is!" Madi said bursting into the office making Michael and Linda jump, "You don't deserve Ella! Dad does! He didn't walk away from Sian like you did! You coward! Give me one reason why I shouldn't be even angrier with you?" Michael couldn't formulate an answer. "Ha! I didn't think you could answer that! I hate you! I hate you!" Madi raged at the shocked teacher, who just stood there shocked.

"Madi…" Linda warned.

"You stay out of this," Madi spoke calmly to Linda, who hurried out of the room. "You are a worthless spine of a person and you don't deserve to be a father! I hope you're proud of yourself because if Ella is yours then you will have a fight on your hands! She will never be yours. Send me to the Cooler! I don't care! Dad hates you, Ella hates you, Zack despises you, Sian defiantly hates you and I absolutely hate you!"

"Madi stop!" Jez said as Madi paused to take a breath.

Madi turned around and saw her father stood there.

"Dad I…" the teen started.

"Cooler now," Jez said and Madi admitted defeat and headed to the Cooler, leaving Michael stunned by Madi's outburst.

Sian was tempted to move but Ella was too comfortable and Sian didn't want to wake her daughter up. She soon had the choice taken out of her hands as Ella woke up.

"Morning princess," Sian said softly, smiling down at her daughter. Ella looked up at Sian,

"I woke up and came here… Are you mad?"

"No my darling," Sian said, "What would you like to do today?" Ella shrugged,

"Just be with you," Ella replied.

"What about going ice skating?" Sian said, "You've been saying you've always wanted to try it." Ella looked up at Sian,

"Can we mum? Can we?" she asked excitedly.

"If you really want darling," Sian smiled. Ella smiled,

"Yes please!" Sian laughed,

"Well go and get ready then," she said before watching Ella hurry out of the room.

Jez had walked into the cooler and looked at his daughter,

"Madi…" he started.

"He won't get her dad," Madi said.

"Madi, Ella will be mine, by birth or adoption, but he won't get her. Sian and I won't let him. In fact you might have just made things worse," Jez said seriously.

"I didn't man to… I just want to protect Ella," Madi said.

Michael and Linda were talking when a teacher walked in.

"Nicki Boston, the new English teacher," she said. Michael turned and extended his hand,

"Michael Byrne, the headteacher and this is Linda Radleigh, the Head of English," he spotted Jez walk in, "and this is Jeremy Diamond the Head of PE. Jeremy, this is Nicki Boston, new English teacher." Jez shook Nicki's hand,

"Michael, Sian will e-mail you those reports later. Nicki, my wife, Sian, is one of the Deputy Heads and teaches Science. We also have three kids at the school. Madi's in Year 13, Zack's in Year 10 and our darling Ella is in Year 9." Michael looked at Jez,

"How dare you say Ella's yours?" he spat, "you know she could be mine!" Jez looked at Michael,

"She will be mine, whether she's yours or not." Nicki looked confused at Linda before watching Jez leave the room.

Sian and Ella were sat in McDonalds having a naughty breakfast.

"So you take after me," Sian said, "with not liking the cheese here." Ella nodded,

"I really don't like the cheese from here with breakfast. Burgers are fine but bagels? No way!" Sian laughed before looking at her phone and smiling as she saw who was calling and picked it up.

"Hey babe. Me and Ells are just grabbing some breakfast before going ice skating. You haven't?! Jez seriously!" Ella looked up at Sian before grabbing her phone and typing a message,

"_What's happened?"_ she typed before passing Sian her phone. Sian looked at the message continuing to Jez,

"_Jez had a go at Michael,"_ she typed back before passing the phone back to Ella. This had started something and Ella and Sian continued to talk that way until Sian had finished on the phone with Jez.

Finally Sian finished on the phone and she and Ella were soon at the ice rink. Sian was nervous as she watched Ella step out onto the ice and shoot off. Ella turned around and went back for Sian helping her onto the ice and pulling her along with her.

"That's it mum! Now try pushing off continuously with each foot like me," Ella said, showing Sian what she meant.

Back at the school Tom, Nicki and Linda were in the staffroom.

"So Sian even hid it from Jez about Ella's true identity?" Nicki asked, "how did he react?"

"Surprisingly well," Linda replied, "it was almost like he knew there was a secret being kept." Nicki raised an eyebrow,

"I'd be livid," she said.

"Jez loves Sian too much," Tom said, "too much to be mad at her. He could never be mad at her for long."

Nicki sat there thinking,

"Sounds like they're madly in love…" she trailed off as Jez walked in, "Jez where is Sian?" she asked.

"Off with Ella while Ella recovers from her injuries," Jez replied simply, not wanting to give too much away. Nicki watched Jez closely as he made a coffee.

Tom and Linda were marking and Jez was still in the kitchen when Michael and Linda walked in and the tension was instant. Nicki was ready to step in if she had to. Jez looked up and saw Michael and just blanked him. Michael took a breath before walking up to Jez,

"I think we should be on speaking terms, make things more comfortable for Sian."

"Don't bring Sian or Ella into this," Jez spat, "leave them alone."

"Fine," Michael said, "can we just be civil then?" Jez nodded before grabbing so notes from his pigeon hole and leaving the staffroom.

Linda walked up to Michael,

"I know you mean well, but he's sensitive right now." Michael sighed before pulling Linda in for a hug which soon had a kiss added on. All Michael could think about was Sian and he pretended Linda was Sian.

Sian was still on the ice with Ella and was now skating on her own, not as good as Ella, but she was on her own. Ella was watching Sian, making sure she was OK before going off and skating around the rink a few times.

Ella was going well when suddenly she couldn't breathe. She fell to the side and Sian screamed out and raced over to Ella as fast as she dared. The safety team had moved Ella off the ice allowing the first aiders access to Ella.

Jez was sat in Sian's office chair when Madi suddenly burst in,

"There's been trouble at the ice rink! Don't you ever check your phone!" Jez pulled his phone out,

"She wants us to stay here?"

"Because we can't do anything, dad," Madi reasoned.

Back at the rink and Ella's breathing was now under control.

"I think she might has asthma," one of the first aiders said to Sian, "I'd get her to the doctors asap to get checked out." Sian nodded before she and Ella headed to Waterloo Road as Sian had the reports Michael wanted.

Jez was on a free and was sat in Sian's office as it was the quietest place in the school when he looked out of the window, causing the shock of his life as he saw Sian and Ella getting out of Sian's car. He waited until Sian and Ella walked into the office before throwing his arms around Sian and pulling her close. Ella took the chance to escape and went off on her own.

No words were spoken between husband and wife as Jez just breathed in Sian's scent.

"What happened at the rink?" he finally asked.

"Ells appeared to have an asthma attack and we need to take her to the doctors after school," Sian explained, "we should go skating as a family one day."

"Of course we can darling," Jez said, "let's just get Ella sorted first."

Sian then looked up at Jez,

"Please stop the attack on Michael. It won't do anyone any favours." Jez nodded,

"Fine, for your sake." Sian smiled before pressing her lips to Jez's and it wasn't long before things got heated.

Sian soon found herself sat on her desk with Jez stood between her legs, about to take things further when Michael walked in.

"Sian I heard…" Michael stopped at the sight before him.

"Ever heard of a door?" Sian said.

"I'll talk to you…"

"Never mind later. You might as well spit it out now," Sian said, Jez stood beside her.

"You got those reports?" Michael asked. Sian handed over the reports and Michael made a quick exit.

Sian and Jez laughed at Michael's expense before realising Ella wasn't with them and they began to finish what they had started…


	25. Chapter 25

1**Wishing on a Shooting Star-Part 25**

Sian was laid across the sofa, her head resting on Jez's lap as they watched some random tv programme. It was a few days after the office encounter and they were alone. Ella was out with Harley, Zack with Denzil and Madi was at some study session with Ronan, Vicki, Finn, Trudi and Lauren, leaving Jez and Sian completely kid free and enjoying themselves.

Sian's eyes began to close as she relaxed into Jez's lap as she was finally stress free and she remembered back:

_Jez and Sian were at the Student Union bar in Cambridge Uni, she had a glass of white wine and he had a pint in his hand. Suddenly a song came on and he smiled as Sian began to sing._

"_**We were both young when I first saw you.  
>I close my eyes and the flashback starts:<br>I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air."**_

_Jez smiled and carried on listening to her._

_**"See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
>See you make your way through the crowd<br>And say, "Hello,"."**_

_Sian sang unaware that Jez had spotted someone from her lecture class heading towards them. He turned his attention back to his month long girlfriend still singing away.  
><em> 

"_**Little did I know...**_

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you, "Please don't go"<br>And I said..."."**_

_Jez just laughed,_

"_You don't have to do any begging yet baby!" he said watching Michael._

_**"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"."<strong>_

_Jez looked at Sian,_

"_Yes, yes, yes!" he smiled kissing her cheek. Sian looked at Jez remembering the next part well as they hadn't long done it._

_**"So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
>Oh, oh."<strong>_

_Jez just smiled, he loved Sian so much already. He stroked her cheek, trying to make a point to Michael, who was watching still. Sian just continued unaware of Michael's presence,_

"_**'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"<br>But you were everything to me,  
>I was begging you, "Please don't go"<br>And I said...**_

_**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"."<strong>_

_Jez didn't say anything, he just placed a loving kiss on her lips._

_**"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
>This love is difficult but it's real.<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"."<strong>_

_Jez looked at Sian,_

"_Yes baby yes!" he said. Sian looked away,  
><em> 

"_**I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around.<br>My faith in you was fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town."<strong>__  
><em> 

_Jez fiddled with a box in his pocket._

"_**And I said...**_

_**Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come.<br>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..."<strong>_

_Jez had knelt down and pulled out the box and opened it surprising Sian, knowing Michael was still watching,_

_**"Marry me, Sian, you'll never have to be alone.  
>I love you, and that's all I really know.<br>I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"."<strong>___

_Sian looked at Jez nodding as they finished the song together, _

"_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**_

_**'cause we were both young when I first saw you…" **__The sexual tension boiled over and soon Jez and Sian were battling for dominance as a jealous Michael watched on._

Sian suddenly woke up and Jez looked at her,

"What is that smile on your face for?" he asked.

"I was dreaming about just after we got together and you proposed to me at the Student Union." Jez smiled sitting Sian up,

"That was amazing that night, then he got involved."

"I never meant to let him twist my mind like that…" Jez looked at Sian,

"I know you didn't but I got my girl in the end. We just had a bit of trouble along the way."

Jez looked down slightly and saw Sian smiling and he captured her lips, pulling her onto his lap. Sian giggled as she found herself on his lap.

"I got my girl in the end and my family," he said, "would you like another child?" Sian's smile faded,

"No. Not yet anyway. We have too much going on and all this stuff with Ella…" Jez looked at Sian,

"That's fine baby," he said, "what's been going on with you and Michael? You two have had had more falling outs than ever before." Sian shocked Jez by breaking down in tears,

"He's twisting my mind again…" Jez just listened, "He's kissed me several times and even bewitched me into sleeping with him at least twice…"

Jez just sat there in silence, the tv could be heard in the background as well as Sian's sobs.

"I can't believe him!" Jez finally said, "I'll kill him! I really will!"

For once in her life, Sian never said anything. She couldn't. All she could do was sit on Jez's lap shaking. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close until her shaking stopped.

"It's ok darling," Jez whispered, "I will sort it…"

Suddenly the door burst open and Ella walked in and ran upstairs to her room. Sian looked up at Jez worried before they both headed upstairs to Ella's room, where they could hear sobbing coming from within.

Sian looked at Jez before pushing the door open and walking into Ella's room. Jez had his arms around Sian's waist as they saw Ella curled up on her bed.

"Ella, what's wrong darling?" Sian asked gently as she sat on her daughter's bed. Ella looked up and saw the mascara down Ella's face and she sat her daughter up, allowing Jez to sit down on the bed with them. They were both concerned as they'd never seen Ella this upset before. Sian pulled Ella into her and let her cry.

Finally Ella had calmed down and Sian carried on stroking Ella's hair,

"Talk to us when you're ready princess," she said.

"Harley cheated on me," Ella whispered, "with Jenna…" Sian spotted Jez getting worked up and she put an hand on his arm,

"Babe… this won't help Ella," she said to her husband before turning to her daughter, "how do you know princess?"

"Because I was out and saw him kissing her…" Jez wrapped his arms around Ella and Sian went to get Ella some of her secret stash of chocolate.

Once Ella was settled Jez and Sian headed back downstairs.

"I want to shout at Harley," Jez said, "Ella's been hurt and he said he wouldn't hurt her."

"I don't trust anyone now," Sian said, "except you. Ella's so upset and I just want to make it better for her." Jez pulled Sian into him and hissed her head and stroked her hair calming her down, even though his was stressed out himself.

Finally Sian had fallen asleep and Jez had laid her down on the sofa and Jez laid her down, covering her with a blanket and making sure she couldn't roll off. He then grabbed his keys and drove to Harley's house.

Harley and Jenna were sat outside on the front steps, looking cosy. Jez watched the two until he saw them kissing and then he got out the car.

"Harley Taylor!" he shouted. Harley broke off the kiss and looked at Jez realising what he'd done.

"Mr. Diamond, I was going to break up with Ella. Really I was," Harley stuttered.

"Well she's seen you and Jenna and is now back home in tears. You broke a promise Harley and we can never trust you again."

"I know sir and I'm sorry. I never meant Ella to get hurt," Harley said. Jez looked at Harley,

"You ever go near Ella again, unless it's school related, and there will be trouble. Are we clear?" Harley nodded and Jez got back into his car and began the drive home.

Back at the house Sian was preparing the dinner for everyone. She sighed as she put the pasta into the water before looking for something and forgetting what she was looking for. She knew Jez was out and she had an idea where he'd gone. Ella was still in her room, Zack was in the Games Room and Madi was on her way home so Sian stuck the radio on and started singing and dancing around the kitchen as she cooked the dinner.

Jez arrived back and he walked inside and heard Sian singing along to the radio. He walked further into the house and saw Sian dancing around. He smiled as he crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to giggle and jump.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"Harley's. I didn't say anything. I just warned him to stay away from Ella." Sian nodded before turning around and finishing mixing the sauce and pouring it into the tuna, tomato and sweetcorn mix in the frying pan.

"You're cooking?" Jez asked.

"Well someone had to start cooking it and I can only do pasta," Sian said.

"Bless you babes," Jez said kissing the back of Sian's head before he helped her finish cooking the dinner, worrying about Ella again.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey guys.**_

_**Updating today as I will have hardly any time update over the UK half term week due to work. One of the downsides to being a grown up. Anyway have a great half term and hallow'een. Enjoy the updates.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star-Part 26<strong>

It was a few days after Harley's cheating had been discovered and Ella had become withdrawn again. Jez and Sian were watching Ella closely and were worried about her. She was also up at night screaming after the incident with Mark and Kate.

Sian had decided to try and get Madi to talk to Ella.

"Madi can I have a quick word?" Sian asked her stepdaughter at the end of their Science lesson on the Monday Ella returned to school.

"What is it Sian? Is anything wrong?" Madi asked when they were alone.

"I need you to try and talk to Ella for me. I think she might open up to you easier, being closer to your age. I'm worried about her," Sian admitted.

"You're not the only one," Madi said, "but when can I talk to her?"

"Next lesson. I've got her, but you can have her. I can give her the work tonight at home and I know you have a free lesson." Madi nodded,

"What about Michael… I mean Mr. Byrne?"

"Leave him to me Madi. My family comes first this time, my daughter comes first," Sian said.

"Ella is lucky to have you as a mother and Zack and I are lucky to call you our stepmum," Madi said, finding herself being pulled into a hug by Sian, who kissed the top of Madi's head,

"Off you go darling," Sian smiled and Madi headed off to break, thinking what she would say to Ella.

Ella was sat on the steps when Jodi and Emily walked up to her.

"You alright?" Emily asked.

"What's it got to do with you?" Ella fought back. Jodi shrugged,

"We heard about what happened with whatever they are to you and then all the stuff with Harley and Jenna and we were worried about you." Emily nodded in agreement. Ella studied them both up and down before nodding,

"OK then."

Linda was stood watching Emily, Ella and Jodi. She had grown fond of Ella and was stood next to Nicki.

"She's the spitting image of Sian," Nicki said, "but I can see bits of Jez in her. Or am I just going senile?" Linda turned and looked at Nicki,

"I said the exact same thing about Ella and Sian before Sian revealed all, so no you're not. The trouble is I see bits of Michael in her too." Nicki sighed,

"She's Sian's for sure, but is she Jez's or Michael's?" Linda tore her gaze away from Ella,

"I hope she's Jez's. I really do."

Madi had wandered down to Sian's classroom as it was the end of break and she waited for Ella to show. Sian was also looking out for Ella and was relieved when Ella showed up, early as she always did. Ella looked puzzled when she saw Madi until Sian explained what was going on and Ella nodded before following Madi.

Ella and Madi had reached the common room and Madi led Ella over to a quiet corner and the two sat down.

"What's going on Mads?" Ella asked, still not understanding.

"Nothing really," Madi said, "Sian's just given me some time to talk to you."

Michael had walked into Sian's room and looked at the students and instantly spotted Ella wasn't there. He waited until Sian had got the class started on the practical before he casually walked up to Sian.

"You have a student missing," he whispered to Sian.

"Yeah I know who and before you start why they are missing," Sian replied.

"I also know who but why?" he replied.

"I have my reasons and you have to trust me," Sian said.

"I can't help the screaming Mads," Ella said, "but I don't want to admit it's bothering me. Mum and your dad have enough to deal with right now."

"But Ella, you're important too," Madi said, "they've heard you screaming. We all have. We're all worried about you, Ells. Don't let yourself suffer by pretending to be strong." Ella remained silent and rested her head on Madi's shoulder. "The first sign of strength is admitting you need help," Madi said and Ella nodded.

"Alright I'll talk to someone," Ella whispered.

"Good girl," Madi said, stroking Ella's hair.

The lesson finished and Sian dismissed her class as she thought about her free period next that she would be spending with Jez, as he also had a free lesson when she turned around and spotted Michael.

"The lesson is over," she said, "you can go Michael."

"You have a free lesson next, so what's the rush?" he asked.

"Jez is coming and I told him everything," she replied.

"And he's still with you?"

"There is such a thing as love not lust you know." Michael closed the space between himself and Sian,

"It's love what we have Sian."

"No we don't. I love Jez, you're the lust. Love is stronger than lust…" Sian was stopped mid sentence as Michael placed his hand on her cheek,

"I want you. Always have and always will," he said pushing Sian back against her desk.

Jez was happily walking down to Sian's classroom unaware of anything being wrong. He froze in the corridor as he heard Sian and Michael talking. He quickened his pace, his heart rate increased with each step he took. He silently stood, unnoticed, in the doorway listening.

"I'm over you Michael," he heard Sian say.

"Well I'm far from over you," Michael said before closing the gap between his lips and Sian's. Jez waited a few seconds to see what Sian would do. He soon had his answer as Sian started to try and fight Michael off but he was too strong for her.

Jez couldn't stand it any longer and waked up to Michael and pulled the stunned Head off Sian.

"Stay away from my wife!" Jez spat angrily as he put his arms around a tearful Sian and held her close. "I know everything," he said, "I could have you done." Michael looked at Jez; he had one card to play,

"You wouldn't, not with the Ella situation…"

"You leave Ella out of this!" Jez spat, keeping Sian's head buried in his shoulder as he stroked his hair, "get out of my sight!" Michael didn't need telling twice and he bolted from the room wishing that he was Jez because he would have Sian then.

Jez held Sian close as her crying started to slow down. He wiped her tears away and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"He sure did have a nerve," Jez said, "next time I see him I will not be responsible for my actions."

"Don't," Sian said, "Just don't do anything. I just want to forget him." A smile suddenly appeared on Jez's face,

"I know what will make you forget about him…" he said leading her towards her stock cupboard.

"Now that should have made you forget about him," Jez smiled afterwards.

"Who?" Sian asked.

"Perfect," Jez said before kissing Sian and round two nearly kicking off.

"Jez, we can't. I need to set up for my lesson after lunch and that means you can have me all of lunchtime too," Sian said. Jez smiled before helping Sian to get ready again, but not before he had one more bit of fun.

Soon Jez and Sian were setting up for Sian's last lesson when Jez pushed her against her desk and removed her jacket and began stroking her arms, placing a kiss onto her lips that began to heat up. Both suddenly heard a door open in the corridor and they heard Michael say,

"I'll meet you up there Linda. I just need to have a word with Sian." Sian looked at Jez,

"Quick under my desk!" she whispered and Jez did as he was told.

Sian was wandering what she could do and she spotted some unmarked work and grabbed it and a pen and pretended to be marking it just as Michael knocked on the door.

"Oh hey Michael," Sian said, praying he wouldn't try anything as Jez was hidden away.

Meanwhile Jez was doing his best to keep quiet, but he found himself staring at Sian's legs. He smiled to himself before starting to kiss and stroke her legs. Sian jumped in her seat causing Michael to look at her confused.

"You ok?" he asked Sian.

"Yeah cold shiver," Sian said feeling Jez's hand creeping up her leg until it was resting on her lap. Sian's breath caught in her throat.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Michael asked Sian again. Sian couldn't answer for a second as her heart skipped a beat as Jez's hands found its target.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sian said, "just been a long couple of weeks with Ella," she said before relaxing as Jez was trying so hard not to laugh as Sian was falling for it.

She desperately wanted to hit Jez but she couldn't or else it would give Jez away. She felt herself becoming more caught up in his spell and a moan escaped her lips and she instantly regretted it.

"Sian…"

"Can I just get on with my marking please?" Sian asked, desperately trying to get rid of Michael knowing she couldn't keep it in much longer.

Michael nodded and walked out, causing Sian to drop her pen and just let Jez carry on and she soon gasped out. Jez pushed Sian backwards and emerged from his hiding place,

"Sorry," he said lifting Sian up and onto her desk, placing a kiss on her lips.

"It's ok," Sian said, "I quite enjoyed it." She pressed her lips to his once again and wrapped her arms and legs around him. The kiss soon got pretty heated and Jez's jacket had soon joined Sian's on the desk.

Michael had forgotten to give Sian something and he made his way back to her classroom. He was already suspicious that Sian had been lying to him and his suspicions were confirmed when he arrived and saw Jez and Sian kissing.

"Break it up!" he yelled at the couple. Jez sprung apart from Sian and Sian giggled, feeling like some naughty schoolgirl.

"My office now," Michael said before leaving the room, causing Jez and Sian to giggle again.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hey guys.**_

_**Thanks for all the views last month. I was blown away by them. Sorry for the lack of updates, my muse seems to have gone to the beach and decided to take a late holiday. For those reading my NCIS fic I will have an update by the weekend. I have some parts written but not for Past, Present, Future yet. Anyway will try and work hard to get my muse back from holiday and get lots of updates done.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star-Part 27<strong>

Michael stormed into his office causing Janeece to look up, wondering what was happening. She then saw Jez and Sian following Michael into his office and giggled herself as she knew what was going on. Sian did a thumbs up to Janeece, who returned the signal with a thumbs up of her own before disappeared into Michael's office and the door closed.

Sian stood next to Jez but then she jumped a little as Jez wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Now would someone please explain to me what the hell was going on?" Michael asked, getting straight to the point.

"Nothing," Sian said, "just spending some time together and setting up for practical after lunch."

"Practical lesson in Biology was it? Because that's what it looked like," Michael said, "I sure hope Ella is mine because you will be seeing a lot more of me."

"I hope she isn't," Jez said, "I'm a much better father than you'll ever be. I know I am." Michael stood there thinking for a second,

"Well anyway what I saw going on in Sian's classroom was unacceptable and certainly not appropriate in school. We lecture the kids about this and then I find one of my deputies and the Head of PE getting a bit steamy."

"No-one was around and nothing would have happened anyway," Sian said, "I'm not that stupid Michael." Michael scoffed,

"And why should I believe that?"

"Because you know me," Sian said, raising an eye brow.

"Not when you're with him I don't. Anyway I don't want a repeat please. You won't be so fortunate next time. Dismissed," Michael said.

"Darling, go down to my classroom and I'll be there in a minute," Sian said to Jez.

"But…" Jez started before Sian pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him,

"I'll be fine, OK?" Jez nodded, placed a kiss on Sian's lips before heading back to her classroom, closing the door again.

Sian waited until she heard Janeece's door shut before she launched her attack on Michael,

"You are such a jerk! We used to do that! Is it because it was him and not you?" Sian said, "because I want the truth and I want it now!" Michael looked at Sian and sighed,

"Why did you choose him?"

"Because I love him, Michael, not you."

"The one with the big ego?" Sian laughed,

"You're the one with the big ego!" Michael looked at Sian,

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Michael walked right up to Sian,

"Come back to me," he said, resting a hand on her cheek. Sian looked into his eyes before smacking him one, leaving a mark,

"Never. Get over it Michael. I have," Sian said before walking out and heading back to her classroom and Jez.

Jez looked up as he heard Sian's heels closing in on the room. He smiled as she walked back in.

"Did he try anything?" Jez asked instantly.

"Yes but I slapped him one," Sian giggled, "we used to do that and yet he didn't care how far it went."

"He's jealous because I have you," Jez said, "that's all it is." Sian smiled,

"I know and I hope Ella is yours, I really do." Jez pulled Sian closer before placing a light kiss on her lips just as the bell sounded for lunch.

"Lunch duty time," Sian smiled, "let's get to the canteen before a riot breaks out." Jez nodded and soon they were heading to the canteen.

Ella had arrived at the canteen and was soon sat down eating when Harley walked up to her. Lindsay nudged Madi who turned around and watched.

"Ella, I'm so sorry about everything," Harley said.

"I'm sorry to ever think I trusted you," Ella said, "you're a jerk Harley Taylor and I wish I'd never met you!"

Harley just looked at Ella as she rose from her seat. He grabbed Ella's wrist, "I mean it Ella." Ella looked over at her half eaten food and grabbed some of it, throwing it at Harley, who let go in shock before going after Ella.

Madi had sensed trouble brewing and instantly ran off in search of Jez and Sian. Harley grabbed some food and threw it at Ella and before anyone knew what had happened Harley and Ella were in the middle of a fight. They were both covered in food and it was clear that Harley was the stronger of the two and Ella was getting hurt.

Ella was trying to fight back but she was getting hurt. Madi had spotted Jez and Sian and ran up to them.

"Madi, is everything OK?" Sian asked.

"Ella…Harley…Canteen fight…" Madi gasped and Jez and Sian bolted towards the canteen.

Michael had heard the noise and was already in the canteen with Linda. He looked around and noticed Jez and Sian weren't there yet, but then he noticed that lunch had started early and realised that he hadn't warned Jez and Sian about that. He looked around and spotted the fight.

Sian and Jez burst into the canteen before Michael could even react and were in the think of the fight. Jez had Harley and Sian held Ella. Michael had walked over to them before turning to Jez and Sian,

"Take them to my office now," Michael said before watching Ella and Harley being taken away.

Michael then turned around and looked around,

"Who started it?" he asked.

"Harley!" everyone shouted except Jenna. Michael nodded before heading up to his office.

Sian and Jez were keeping Ella and Harley apart and it was taking all Jez's willpower not to shout at Harley. Sian was silent, she had Ella sat on her lap and was stroking her daughter's hair and looked down at her wrists that were already bruising up. She sighed and looked up at Jez, knowing she was going to have to fight to get Ella out of trouble with Michael this time. She would do whatever it took. Her daughter was the only thing that mattered right now.

Michael walked into the office and looked at Jez and Sian before turning his attention to Harley and Ella. The two teens stood before their Headteacher and Ella's eyes drifted to Sian's before she looked down.

"Now I have spoken to all the witnesses in the canteen and they say that Harley started the fight," Michael said, "so Harley will be in the cooler all week and will have to write an apology letter to Ella. Now Ella seems to have hurt her wrists so can Mr. Diamond please take her to the nurse? Janeece! Can you take Harley to the cooler?"

Michael then waited until he and Sian were alone again before he said anything more. She avoided Michael's gaze, afraid of what might happen if she did.

"You've escaped this time," Michael said, "however I am not about to argue with the whole canteen. I don't believe Ella is innocent in all of this, but I have a fair few witnesses saying she is."

"You can't keep doing this to me," Sian said, "you can't keep punishing me for Ella's mistakes." Michael looked at Sian,

"You're right and I'm sorry. Now off you go," Michael said allowing Sian to leave. Janeece wasn't at her desk, so she gathered her thoughts before going to track down Ella and Jez.

"They hurt," Ella said as the nurse was sorting out her wrists, "daddy there's no way I will be able to do PE!" Jez's heart melted as Ella called him dad and Sian had just arrived.

"How are we doing?" she asked.

"She can't do PE next," Jez said, "her wrists are too badly bruised and its Rounders." Sian thought for a second,

"Why don't I have her in my lesson?" she said, "she's with one of us and that way she won't get a bad mark." Jez nodded,

"Sounds like a plan."

Soon Ella was in Sian's lesson assisting her and they were demonstrating together. Emily and Jodi were watching and were enjoying the lesson for once as Ella and Sian were making it fun.

Michael went outside to see Jez, but really he just wanted to wind Jez up over Sian and Ella. He stood next to Jez,

"Where's Ella?"

"With Sian because we didn't want her to play Rounders with damaged wrists," Jez explained.

"So she's missing a lesson?"

"No she's learning Science with Sian."

In the Science lab the Science lesson was going smoothly and everyone was having a good time. Ella was moving around and helping out. Sian was stood back watching as Ella walked around helping out. Sian was amazed at how the students respected Ella and listed to her, even though she was younger than them. Sian watched before her eyes were torn away from Ella as she spotted Michael.

Michael walked in and stood next to Sian,

"See you have a helper," he said, "and she seems to know her stuff," he added watching Ella correcting some students.

"She knows her Sciences," Sian said.

"She's learnt from her mother, one of the brightest Science teachers in the country. Do you think she'd be able to do her Science GCSE a year early?" Sian looked at Michael,

"Yes I think she could. She knows quite a bit already. I will talk to her and Jez tonight and see what they have to say," Sian said, not taking her eyes off Ella. Michael nodded before leaving and watching Sian and Ella working together. He smiled before leaving the Science area.

Sian smiled before the bell sounded and she and Ella headed to the car and waited for the rest of the family to arrive. Madi showed up first, followed by Zack and then finally Jez, running late as usual, apologizing for his lateness and soon the family were heading home for the evening and to enjoy time away from school.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey guys!**_

_**I'm currently waiting for lunch so I thought I'd give you all updates. I will try and update again next week before Christmas and I am really close to putting my last two Waterloo Road fics up and I am about to start writing my Rizzoli and Isles fic and hope to have that up just after New Year if I have a lot of time off work over the festive period. If I don't update again until after New Year, have a great Christmas and Happy New Year and thanks for the support over 2013. It means a lot to me.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LucyMaxine xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star-Part 28<strong>

Jez was cooking the dinner, Sian was marking, Zack was in the Games Room, Madi was in her room and Ella was reading a book in the conservatory. Sian was deep in thought about what Michael had said about Ella taking her GCSE Science exam early when her thoughts were interrupted by someone wrapping their arms around her.

"You ok babes?" Jez asked, concerned.

"Yeah just thinking about something Michael said when he came to see me last lesson," Sian replied honestly.

Jez went and checked on dinner before going and sitting by Sian,

"What's he done now?" he asked.

"It's more a case of what he's said this time?" Sian said.

"OK then. What's he said this time?" Jez asked.

"He wants Ella to take her GCSE Science next year," Sian said, "a year early…" Jez thought for a second,

"What do you think darling?" Sian sighed,

"I don't know. I don't want to out her under too much pressure… but I think she could do it."

"Well look at her mother," Jez smiled, "talk to her and see what she has to say." Sian nodded before finding Jez's lips pressed to hers.

Ella was reading her book in the conservatory and was in a world of her own and never heard her phone going off. It finally fell on the floor pulling her out of her book and the first thing she noticed was the number was withheld. She decided to open the message and instantly regretted it as it wasn't a nice message and she sobbed quietly. She still hadn't told Sian and Jez about the bullying.

Sian's ears suddenly picked up on a noise and she looked at Jez before racing across to the conservatory. The first thing she saw was Ella's book on the floor and then Ella's phone. Curiosity got the better of Sian and she looked at the message.

"Jez…" she said, before passing Ella's phone to him, "I cannot believe we forgot about this…!" she said mad with herself, "Madi and I will go after her," she said as she raced across the living room, "Madi! Shoes and jacket now!" Madi came running down the stairs,

"What's happened?" she asked worried.

"I'll tell you in the car," Sian as she raced out the door, leaving Madi to scramble some shoes and a jacket on before racing after Sian.

"Ella's getting bullied and she received a text with a time and a place," Sian explained to Madi as she drove.

"And let me guess Ella's gone to meet them?" Madi asked.

"Yes we've known for a while, but we forgot," Sian said. Madi looked at Sian,

"She'll be ok," she said, "she's tough."

"But she's also scared and weak," Sian said before focusing back on the road.

Ella had arrived at the park. There were only two other people there and she sighed before making her way over to them.

"You showed then?" Rhona asked.

"I didn't have a choice," Ella said, not looking Rhona and Shona in the eye.

"That's true," Shona said before pushing Ella against a tree. Ella did nothing, she just let them get on with it. It was the easiest thing to do.

Sian and Madi had arrived at the park and were calling for Ella. Rhona and Shona heard and bolted. Ella climbed up the tree. She couldn't help but cry. She knew that Sian and Madi would eventually find her but she would stay hidden in the branches of the tree for now.

Sian was frantic. It was near enough dark and neither Sian nor Madi could find Ella. Madi was stood underneath the tree where Ella was when she heard a sob.

"Sian! Up the tree!" she called before looking up and seeing something.

Sian looked up before starting to climb the tree and was soon sat beside her daughter. Madi was stood at the bottom of the tree amazed at Sian's tree climbing skills.

Ella looked as Sian sat beside her.

"I taught you how to climb trees," Sian said, "what's going on Ella?" Ella looked away,

"Nothing's going on."

"I'm sorry Ella," Sian said, I just don't believe you. Its late and you're out in the park and bruised. Sure looks like something's going on." Ella was about to answer when Madi called up,

"Dad wants to know when we'll be home."

"Tell him we're coming now," Sian replied, knowing that she would have to try and talk to Ella again soon.

They arrived back and sat straight at the table as Jez had just dished up. The three girls sat down before Jez looked at Sian before looking at Ella wondering how they'd forgotten about the bullying.

A while later and Jez and Sian were alone and Jez pulled Sian into him. She snuggled down into him and he began to stroke her hair, placing a light kiss on her hair. Sian looked up at Jez before sitting up and looking at him. Jez looked at Sian before his lips came crashing down onto hers. It didn't take long before things started to heat up and Jez picked Sian up and carried her up the stairs. Their lips firmly pressed together as they reached the bedroom.

Jez soon began taking Sian's clothes off before finding himself relieved of his. Sian was so happy and she let Jez do exactly what he wanted because she wanted it too.

A while later and Sian and Jez were snuggled up in bed watching a DVD and being with each other, They were worried about the kids but had put that to the back of their minds as they watched the DVD together. Jez fed Sian a chocolate causing her to giggle as she sat up. Jez smiled before pulling Sian back towards him before tracing kisses on her neck. Sian sank back into Jez and the two of them never left the bedroom for the rest of the night.

A few days later and everyone was at school and the day was going great, too great really. A day at Waterloo Road wasn't complete without some drama.

Madi was with Lauren, Finn, Lindsay and Trudi in the Common Room when Ella came running through. Madi had told Ella it was a short cut to the English rooms. She took one look before running after Ella. Her heart stopped when she couldn't see Ella and she went and grabbed her phone texting her dad and Sian, alerting them to what she'd seen.

Ella had lost Rhona and Shona and carried on running. She was unaware she was running towards the staffroom where Jez and Sian were. Both read Madi's message and were discussing what to do. They knew Ella was lying and they needed to try and figure out why.

Ella had run straight into Tom and Nicki and tried to run away but Nick had spotted the tears.

"Come on Ella," Nicki said softly, "Jez and your mum are in the staffroom."

"No!" Ella said before finding Nicki leading her towards the staffroom.

Sian was making herself a coffee and Jez was trying to figure out who could be bullying Ella when they both looked towards the door as it opened. Jez was the first to see Ella and Nicki.

"Ella? Nicki?" Sian asked confused as Nicki brought Ella fully into the staffroom.

"Seems like this one's had a fright or something so I thought I'd bring her to you," Nicki said.

"Thanks Nicki," Sian said taking Ella off Nicki and sitting her down in a chair and making Ella a cup of tea. She even broke into the biscuits and soon she, Jez and Ella were sat down, hot drinks and biscuits.

"Nothing is going on," Ella said, "I just didn't do well on a test that I'd spent ages revising for. See nothing major."

Jez shot a look at Sian before she shot him the same look back. Both knew that Ella was lying and they were confused as to why Ella was lying when it was clearly upsetting her.

Tom soon reappeared in the staffroom and went and sat with Nick away from Jez, Sian and Ella. He sat down and carried on watching talking hoping that no-one would come in and go mad because Ella was in the staffroom.

Michael and Linda were heading to the staffroom when they walked in and Michael instantly saw Jez and Sian and then Michael noticed Ella.

"What is a student doing in the staffroom?" he asked.

"She was upset so Nicki brought her in here as she knew that we were both in here," Sian explained.

"She is a student nonetheless," Michael said.

"Oh come off your high horse," Linda said, "you'd do the exact same thing if you were in her shoes." Michael sighed and conceded defeat.

Ella looked at Jez and Sian, "I'm going to head off," she said, making a quick escape before anyone could stop her. Sian sighed before falling into Jez's extended arms, just as Ella ran into Rhona and Shona and was dragged towards the Girls' Changing Romms.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hey guys. This is your Christmas present. Yes I know it's early but I'm heading down south for a few days and may not be able to update until after Christmas so you lucky people are getting it early. Enjoy!**_

_**Happy Holidays and thanks for the support in 2013. I hope to have some more stories in 2014 for you.**_

_**LucyMaxine xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star-Part 29<strong>

Ella just let Rhona and Shona get on with it. She didn't argue or anything, she knew there wasn't much point in arguing and eventually she burst into tears as they left. Her arms were bruised and she just curled up into a ball and cried. She hated it, but she couldn't tell Jez and Sian, they had enough on their plate without her problems.

Sian had Ella forth lesson and wanted to check on her dater she'd raced off earlier. She watched on as the class entered and her heart stopped when she couldn't see Ella. She couldn't leave her class but she was worried about her daughter.

There were no PE lessons before lunch and there was no chance of Ella being found, but Michael happened to be walking past and he heard someone crying in the Girls' Changing Room. He knew Nicki was on a free lesson and called her to come and have a look. She walked in and headed left as that's where the crying was coming from and she saw Ella.

"Michael! Get Sian now! It's Ella!" Michael didn't need telling twice and he ran off to Sian's classroom.

Sian was watching as the class did some worksheets, her mind fully focused on her missing daughter. Her thoughts were disturbed as Michael stood beside her.

"Girls' Changing Rooms now. Just go," he said. Sian nodded and ran to the Girls' Changing Rooms. She took a deep breath before walking in and then she saw Nicki holding Ella. She saw the bruises and ran over to Ella and Nicki passed Ella over to Sian.

"Jez," Sian said, "get Jez here." Nicki nodded, "Where is he Sian?"

"His classroom. Please just get him," she said, holding Ella close to her.

Jez was confused when Nicki told him to head to the Girls' Changing Rooms but he headed down there. He then saw Sian and he gasped when he saw Ella and was soon on the floor by her and Sian.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"She won't say," Sian said, "but it looks like someone beat her up."

"Two people," Ella whispered.

"Tel us darling," Sian said holding her daughter close, "tell us and we can help you." Ella shook her head and carried on shaking. Jez just sighed, not knowing what to do.

"I'm going to take her to the nurse again," Sian said, "I'll see you at lunch anyway, but I want to get out of here asap after school." Jez nodded before heading back to his class and Sian took Ella to the nurse, unaware how bruised Ella really was.

Michael was covering Sian's lesson and he looked up as Nicki knocked on the door. He headed over to Nicki,

"Jez is back with his class and Sian's taken Ella to the nurse. It's clear she's being bullied."

"But why and who's doing it?" Michael asked.

"That's what we need to find out," Nicki said, "before it gets any worse." Michael nodded before going back to his seat and focusing on Sian's class.

Sian had arrived at the nurse's office with Ella and the nurse looked up,

"Back again? Ella you need to be more careful," she said.

"She's been beaten up and I want her looked at," Sian explained. The nurse nodded before taking Ella behind the curtain and having a look at her. She walked back out and to Sian, who just fell back into a chair when she heard the bruising was all over Ella. She was allowed to see Ella and felt tears in her eyes,

"Ella, you can stop this darling if you tell me who did this to you," she said softly and calmly. Ella just shook her head,

"No. I can't say. I don't know their names," she said. Sian just left it, knowing Ella would tell her when she was ready. She had also decided that a family meeting was needed.

All the staff were in the staffroom at lunch, apart from Jez and Sian who were on canteen duty, when Michael walked in.

"Can I have your attention for a moment please?" he called above the chatter in the staffroom. "Now some of you will be aware and some of you won't but we've got a major bullying incident going on. The person that has made me aware of this is Ella Edwards, Sian's daughter. I want everyone to keep their eyes and ears open for any hint of bullying and if you see anything to let me know straightaway. That is all."

Sian was stood watching everyone in the canteen when Jez arrived with a sandwich for her.

"Thanks," she smiled accepting the sandwich.

"Family meeting tonight?" Jez asked.

"Yes but not Ella," Sian said firmly, "I don't want her there. I want her kept out of this." Jez nodded,

"That's fine by me." They then looked around and spotted Ella and saw her with Olivia and Lexi as they sat at a table and began eating and talking. Ella was quiet as expected and listened to her friends' conversation as she ate. Sian just watched on and soon her eyes spotted Rhona and Shona looking at Ella and Sian remembered that Ella had said two people bullying her. A thought suddenly came to Sian and she decided to keep it to herself until the family evening that night.

The end of the school day soon arrived and Ella wasn't hidden away in the library, waiting for it to die down before she headed out to the car. Madi headed to the Common Room and saw Ella sat on the computers. She went over to her and Ella looked up,

"Hey Madi. What are you doing here?" she asked as Madi pulled up a chair.

"Waiting for Zack to come and meet us as our parents have a staff meeting. Alright weasel?" Madi asked as Zack sat down with them.

"Just wish we could go home instead of having to wait for the stupid staff meeting to finish," Zack replied.

The staff were all holed up in the staffroom and listening to Michael going on. Jez looked at Sian and winked at her.

"I'm just popping to the toilet," Sian said.

"I'm finished now anyway," Michael said before leaving and letting the staff leave as well.

Soon it was time for the Diamond Family meeting and Sian had set Ella up with some work in the study. The rest of the family took refuge in the conservatory.

"Now we are here to talk about Ella," Sian said, "she's being bullied and we don't know who by. I have an idea who it could be but I'm not certain." Madi looked up,

"Who Sian?" she asked.

"Rhona and Shona Mansfield," Sian replied.

"That's who I was thinking," Madi said, "I mean she said it was two people and she seems to be trying to avoid them."

Jez was sat there just thinking and listening,

"We need to try and trap them somehow," he said, "but we might have to risk Ella again. It's the only way we can catch them." Sian looked up at Jez,

"I don't want her harmed," she said.

"She wouldn't be," Jez said, "because we'd be there hiding ready to catch them before they could hurt her." Sian nodded,

"Fine," she said.

They heard a noise on the stairs and Sian rushed into the kitchen,

"Ella?" she asked.

"When are we eating?" Ella asked, "I'm hungry."

"Well I think we're having a take out. Would you like to pick out what one we're having?" Ella nodded and went off and Sian headed back to the conservatory.

The family were sat in the living room waiting for the food to arrive. Ella was quiet and Jez and Sian were watching her closely.

"She's quiet," Sian worried.

"I know, but it's because she's scared," Jez said, "remember she doesn't know that we know." Sian nodded,

"That's true. I do want to ask her what's going on. She knows who's bullying her and that's why she won't say/"

Just then the pizzas arrived and soon they were all sat down eating. Sian was forcing Ella to eat, she was just so concerned about her daughter. In the end Ella got fed up with the pressuring and ran upstairs and locked herself in her room. Sian just looked at Jez unsure what to do about Ella.

Madi and Zack went up to their rooms as soon as they had finished their share of the pizza and Sian was in the conservatory when she felt someone pulling them into their arms.

"You look like you could do with a hug," Jez said and Sian nodded,

"Yes I could." She smiled and looked at Jez before pressing her lips to his. Jez was shocked but he soon began kissing her back.

Jez sat down and pulled Sian onto his lap and deepened the kiss. Sian removed Jez's top and he removed hers as he laid her down on the sofa. He leant over her before kissing her again as things started to heat up. Eventually the romance climaxed.

A while later and Jez held Sian close to him under a blanket as they looked up at the stars.

"I love you so much," Jez said stroking Sian's hair.

"I love you so much too," Sian said, "I'm just worried about the kids. Ella especially. The results are due any day and I really don't want her to be his."

"She's not his," Jez said firmly, "I can feel she's mine. She's mine whatever the results say and I'm not mad at you for hiding it from me." Sian looked confused.

"I let you go. Everything is my fault," Jez said calmly.

Sian looked up at Jez,

"But I should have told you." Jez shook his head,

"I'm not listening. Whatever the future holds, we face it together yeah?"

"Together," Sian smiled before she began to drift off to sleep in Jez's arms as the stars twinkled above them. Jez kissed Sian on the head before he fell asleep, holding Sian close.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Well I hope everyone had a great Christmas and are getting ready to celebrate New Year. I am hoping to get my new fics up just after New Year and these are hopefully a bit different. They are Jian based but but not like Wishing on a Shooting Star is. Thanks for all the support in 2013 and hope that you will continue to support me in 2014. Have a great New Year!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LucyMaxine xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star-Part 30<strong>

It was nearing the Easter holidays and Jez was planning a trip abroad for the family. He hoped it would be the well-deserved break they all needed, especially Ella. She was causing Jez and Sian more worry as the days went by. She wasn't herself any more and no-one had been able to catch Rhona and Shona in the act.

Sian had a meeting one day after school so Jez had taken the kids home, well two of them. Ella had run before any of them could grab her. They were hoping Ella would show up before Sian arrived home or there would be trouble. Jez had been out looking for Ella, but he couldn't see her.

Ella had headed to the park and over to the shaded tree area and found her ladder and climbed into her treehouse. She pulled the ladder up before pulling the bottle of vodka that she'd stolen from home and began drinking it. She didn't care anymore and was too stubborn to tell Jez and Sian what was really going on.

Meanwhile Sian had just walked in the front door and put her keys down.

"Hey! I'm home!" she called out. Madi, Zack and Jez all came to great Sian. She noticed someone missing and looked around,

"Where's Ella?" she asked. Jez looked down, "Jez?" she asked again.

"We don't know," Jez said, avoiding Sian's eyes. Sian looked at Jez,

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"She ran off after school before I could get her. That's not all that's missing. The bottle of vodka is also missing," Jez said. Sian gasped,

"She wouldn't would she?" Jez sighed,

"She would with the way things have been lately. We've looked everywhere for her, darling."

"What? Even her treehouse?" she asked, "I didn't think so," she added going by the look on Jez's face, "Jez with me. Kids stay here. If Ella shows up, call me or your dad." Madi nodded and Sian and Jez raced out to Sian's car, Sian grabbing her keys on the way out.

Ella had downed the bottle of vodka and was sat in the corner of her treehouse. She was soaked through and cold, but she was also very drunk and unaware of the harsh conditions. Her bag lay on the floor beside her and her blazer lay alongside her bag on the floor. She was at the point where her senses had been taken over by the vodka.

Jez pulled up at the park and ran after Sian, who was already running over to the trees.

"Sian?" Jez asked. Sian just put her hand up to silence him and she walked further into the tree area. She reached the treehouse and noticed the ladder missing. Before Jez could say anything, Sian was climbing up the tree and soon the ladder was there for Jez to climb up.

Jez climbed up the ladder and saw Sian holding Ella,

"She's drunk the lot," Sian said, "and she's frozen." Jez took his jacket off and passed it to Sian, who instantly wrapped Ella up in it.

"Sian, let's get her home first and then we can figure it out," Jez said. Sian nodded throwing Ella's bag out of the treehouse and she heard it hit the floor. Jez climbed down the ladder and somehow Jez and Sian managed to get Ella safely out of the treehouse and into the car.

Madi and Zack heard Sian's car pulling up and the front door was thrown open and they saw Jez carrying Ella inside. They all watched as Sian began waking Ella up and soon Sian was sat holding a bowel as Ella was being sick and getting the vodka out of her system.

Sian just held Ella as Jez ran a bath for Ella and Madi went with Ella into the bathroom, so Jez and Sian could talk.

"I don't know what to do," Sian said.

"Tomorrow is when we put the plan into action," Jez said, "we have to put a stop to this." Sian nodded,

"I know. She's suffered enough already. I can't watch her suffer anymore, not like this."

Madi was sat on the floor by the bath making sure Ella was ok. She was worried about the girl and knew that Ella was breaking. She shoved the bucket under Ella's mouth as some more vodka came back up. Madi sighed as Ella sat in the bath doing nothing. She saw she had an msn conversation alert and opened up the conversation and she, Sian, Zack and Jez discussed how to execute the plan to catch the bullies in the act.

Sian was fuming with Michael. He knew the bullying was happening but he was doing nothing about it. She hated Michael and she also had a feeling that he was letting Ella suffer because she wouldn't sleep with him. But she wasn't going to stand for it any longer.

Sian was already awake the next morning and was just lying in Jez's arms thinking. She heard the sobs coming from Ella's room and wanted to go to her daughter, but Jez had his arms around her and wasn't letting her go.

Madi was up and getting breakfast for everyone, she just wanted to help and soon after Zack arrived downstairs and Ella followed soon after. She looked around before sitting down at the table and Madi put some toast infront of Ella before walking over to the intercom and getting Jez and Sian up and downstairs.

Sian had hurried off to a meeting with Michael and Tom as soon as they pulled up. Madi and Ella headed to the Common Room before Jez could call them back. Zack headed over to his new friends as he had fallen out with Harley after the way he had treated Ella. Jez just headed to the staffroom, knowing Sian was in her meeting and would see him at lunch.

Sian was only half paying attention to the meeting, her mind firmly on her daughter and the plan to catch Rhona and Shona in the act. Michael looked at Sian and noticed the distant look in her eyes,

"What do you think Sian?" he asked.

"Sorry could you repeat that?" she asked politely.

"How would you feel about a breakfast club?" Michael asked.

"Well as long as there is a rota, I can't see there being a problem at all." Tom agreed and soon the bell sounded and Tom rushed off to Form.

"Sian, what was that all about?" Michael asked her once they were alone.

"I was thinking about Ella," Sian replied, "Jez and I are going to try and catch the bullies in the act." Michael looked up at Sian. "Well you haven't exactly done much to help her have you?" Sian simply said before leaving a stunned Michael alone in his office.

Breaktime soon came and time to execute the plan. Jez hid something of Ella's and then distracted everyone so Sian could sneak in. Ella was looking for her missing item when Rhona and Shona walked in.

"Alright Edwards, have you lost something?" Rhona asked.

"Just leave me alone," Ella said.

"No we won't," Shona said moving towards Ella. She found herself against the wall and shaking

Jez had one way covered and Sian had the other. Sian had asked for Nikki to come and help so there was three people around. Sian was closest to Ella and watched on looking at Jez before turning her eyes back to Ella. She watched as Ella's bag was emptied onto the floor and then she saw Shona punch Ella and throw her against the wall. Jez watched for a few more seconds before he heard Ella crying,

"Make it stop!" and he revealed himself to the twins.

Sian went for Ella and Jez and Nikki grabbed a twin each. Ella was soon in Sian's arms as Jez and Nikki marched Rhona and Shona up to Michael's office.

Michael was stunned when he saw Jez and Nikki walking in with Rhona and Shona.

"What is going on here?" he asked, shocked.

"Rhona and Shona have just been caught bullying Ella by myself, Mrs. Diamond and Miss Boston," Jez explained before Rhona and Shona were taken to the cooler by Nicki. Michael and Jez looked at each other before Michael headed to the cooler.

Sian was sat with Ella in her office, livid that Michael had let Ella suffer like that. She watched as Ella slept before Tom walked into the office,

"Oh hi Sian. Didn't think you would be in here. Thought you had playground duty?" Sian nodded,

"I did, but I got Linda to swap with me. Jez, Nicki and I caught the bullies in the act," she said, looking at Ella as the girl began to wake up. Tom looked over and saw Ella open her eyes.

"I have a lesson next, but I don't want Ella to go to third," Sian said.

"I'm free," Tom said, "I can stay with her if you want."

"You sure?" Sian asked. Tom nodded,

"Go, its fine." Sian quickly spoke to Ella before racing off.

Jez and Sian were glad to get the kids home. Madi and Zack had both ended up in the Cooler for giving Michael lip and Ella still wasn't talking much. Sian dropped the bags down.

"I'll get the dinner on," Jez said. Sian watched as Ella headed to the back garden, Madi to her room, and Zack to the Games Room.

Sian was sat watching Ella in the back garden when she felt Jez's arms around her.

"How do you feel about getting a dog?" Sian asked.

"Yeah I like the idea but why?" he asked.

"I was thinking more for Ella," Sian said, "something for her to focus on and a distraction," she said, looking at Jez.

"OK but after Easter," Jez smiled, "I have a surprise for you all." Sian smiled before pressing her lips to Jez's,

"You are such a dream sometimes," she smiled before the kiss started to heat up.

Madi came downstairs to get a drink and pretended to be sick as she saw her dad and Sian kissing in the kitchen. Sian laughed,

"You'll be like this when you're older Madi." Madi scoffed,

"Yeah whatever," she said as she got herself a glass of coke before heading off to find Zack in the Games Room.

Ella went back inside and looked at Jez and Sian before sitting down on the sofa and putting the TV on and finding some random TV programme to watch. Jez and Sian watched Ella, not sure what to do about her. Jez was really hoping the holiday would help Ella.

Madi had made her way to the Games Room and sat down next to Zack,

"Alright Weasel?" she asked.

"Yeah. You look a bit grossed out," Zack laughed.

"Walked in on Dad and Sian kissing in the kitchen," Madi said.

"Oh yeah. That would be a good reason," Zack laughed at Madi, causing his sister to playfully slap his arm.

Sian went and sat next to Ella watching her daughter intently as she watched the TV. There was some programme about the Solar System on and Sian settled down to watch it with Ella, putting an arm around Ella and watching as Ella slid closer to her and settled back down.

Jez stayed in the kitchen and made a special desert loaded with chocolate for Ella, just what she needed. He got his laptop out and checked out the latest information on the holiday. He smiled as he saw the plans. He knew he would eventually have to tell Sian and he decided to tell her once Ella, Zack and Madi were asleep.

Soon the family were sat around the table eating and Jez smiled as he looked around the table and saw Ella and Madi talking, Zack eating and Sian being her usual pretty self. He found himself sat staring a little too long at Sian and soon found himself being stared out by Sian and the kids.

Eventually Jez and Sian were the only ones awake and they were in their room.

"Sian I want to show you the surprise for Easter," Jez said, causing Sian to turn and look at him nodding. He loaded up his laptop again and waited for Sian to join him in bed. Eventually she did and Jez passed her the laptop and waited for her reaction.

"Florida?" Sian asked.

"Yeah, the Kennedy Space Centre for you and Ella, the shops for you, Ella and Madi and the rides for all of us," Jez said. Sian squealed with delight,

"Sounds perfect! Just what we all need as well," she said before looking at the information again, "I love the idea," she said.

They laid there snuggled into each other when Jez pressed his lips to Sian's and she instantly began to kiss him back. Jez pulled Sian onto his lap before he began to feel her all over, deepening the kiss as she began to undo her top. Sian began to moan softly at Jez's touch and she began removing his top.

Jez looked Sian up and down,

"You're stunning," he gasped seeing Sian before him. Sian looked at Jez,

"I love you," she said before looking into Jez's eyes. Jez connected their lips once more again and nothing was going to stop Jez and Sian this time. He parted her legs and entered her, causing them to moan at the contact. They kept going until they couldn't carry on Jez then pulled Sian close to him and kissed her head and stroked her arm as she fell into a peaceful sleep. He then held her close as he began to fall asleep, Sian safely asleep wrapped tightly in his arms, a light smile on their faces as they slept.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hey guys! Well this is the first update of 2014! We survived 2013! Anyway I am amazed at my views for last months and thank you to everyone who is reading my fics. It means a lot to me and makes me want to keep writing my stories. Have a great 2014.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star- Part 31<strong>

Things were starting to look better for Ella after Rhona and Shona had been punished. Ella was starting to get back to her old self and was busy helping the rest of the family plan Sian's birthday party. Ella had decided that a solar system party would be best for Sian.

Sian was having a meeting with Michael and Tom when all she really wanted to do was have a sneaky kiss with Jez. Michael had noticed the distant look in Sian's eyes and gave her leg a kick.

"Sian," Michael said, "did you just hear a word I said?" Sian just shook her head,

"No sorry," she said.

"When are the paternity test results due for Ella?" Tom asked.

"Any day now," Sian said, "I just want to know now. I just want to know so we can deal with it." Michael looked at Sian,

"Deal with it? You make it sound like it's such a bad thing," he said.

"I don't mean it like that," Sian said, "I mean I want to know so that we can sort something out for Ella if she is yours."

Soon the meeting was finished and Sian was heading back to her classroom and she smiled as she saw Jez there.

"I thought you were teaching first lesson," she said to her husband.

"Nope, not today," Jez smiled as Sian walked over to him. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him before he kissed her. Sian began to respond to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and pushing his jacket to the floor.

Jez responded by pushing Sian's jacket to the floor and leading Sian to her stock cupboard and locked the door as he pushed Sian against it, kissing her.

Sian pulled Jez's top off and Jez found the zip to Sian's dress and soon had Sian's dress by her feet. She looked at Jez unable to take her eyes off him. He finished stripping them of their final items of clothing and began to kiss her, making the deed happen.

A while later and Jez had Sian in his arms as they laid on their clothes on the floor in the stock cupboard. Jez looked at Sian causing her to burst out laughing. Jez just smiled and watched Sian giggle,

"Think you've just earned yourself a detention Mrs. Diamond," Jez said.

"What for?" Sian asked.

"Giggling after a practical," he replied.

"As much as I want to stay here, we need to get dressed," Sian said before getting up and starting to get dressed. Jez got up and started getting dressed himself, taking sneaky looks at her, not realising she was doing the exact same thing to him.

Soon they had to part and Sian had Ella's class and just about managed to get herself sorted before the bell sounded and the noise increased in the corridor as the students found their way to their next lesson. Sian smiled as she spotted Ella, Sammiee and Katie arriving. She was glad that Ella was moving on and making some true friends, but her smile faded as she saw Harley joining the queue to enter Sian's classroom. She let the class in.

Over the other side of the school, Linda and Nicki were looking over the English grades.

"Harley's grades have slipped," Linda observed, "but all that stuff with Ella won't have helped." Nicki nodded,

"I know but that happened weeks ago. We will need to pull him in for a chat and get to the bottom of it all." Linda nodded in agreement.

Back in the Science lab and Sian's lesson was going well. Sian was watching Ella and Harley as they were sat close to each other and the class were doing an experiment. Harley grabbed a rubber and ruler, checking that Sian wasn't watching before flicking the rubber at Ella just as Sian turned around.

"Harley" Stay behind after lesson please!" she said before checking Ella was ok.

The day began to pass and Madi, Zack and Ella were sat in the Common Room as Jez and Sian both had after school clubs. Ella was sat at a computer doing some research for her homework, Madi was sat on a sofa texting her friends and Zack was typing an English essay rather quickly. Madi and Ella looked at each other, trying not t explode with laughter.

Eventually Jez and Sian arrived and the family made it home. Jez and Sian were debating who was going to cook dinner.

"Dad!" the three kids said.

"No offence mum," Ella said, "but dad is a way better cook than you." Sian nodded,

"Yeah, that is something I can agree with," she smiled at Jez before the kids all ran off in their own directions leaving Jez and Sian alone.

"Pasta," Sian said, "I meant for tea," she giggled looking at Jez's face. Jez laughed before nodding and starting to put the pasta on, unable to take his eyes from Sian as she set the table up. He was soon by her, watching her before he placed a kiss on her lips and she began to kiss back.

Over at Michael's house he was sat thinking about Ella and if she was his. He already knew that Ella hated him and he was hoping she was his so he could begin to put things right between him and Ella. He sighed as the door went and he let Linda in. She kissed him softly before reading his mind and steering him over to the sofa and sitting down with him.

"Ella right?" she asked gently. Michael nodded. "Talk," Linda said.

Back at the Diamond house Jez had Sian against the side and was kissing her hard. Her moans filling downstairs. They were both panting and suddenly they screamed as it was all over. Madi came downstairs and looked before heading back upstairs. Sian gasped as the timer beeped. She reluctantly broke the kiss and headed over to the oven and getting the dinner out as Jez called the kids down. Madi came down,

"Can you two please keep your sexual activities to the bedroom next time?" she asked.

"Sorry love," Jez said, "kisses and cuddles that went a step too far." Sian brought the pasta over and put it on the table before sitting down between Ella and Jez.

Jez dished up the food and poured Sian a glass of white wine and then listened to the general chatter around the table, his free hand creeping up Sian's leg. She let a soft moan escape as Jez's hand rested on her thigh. The kids looked up before carrying on eating and Sian let another moan escape as Jez's hand reached its target. The kids ate quicker and Jez felt Sian's legs open. He began rubbing her pants and teased her. She bit her lip. The kids bolted as Jez got harder and harder. Jez crashed his lips to hers as he went harder and faster and suddenly she screamed out and Jez pulled her onto his lap kissing her still.

Sian sank into Jez, still kissing him and it was beginning to get heated again but they stopped when Jez caught sight of Ella on the stairs. Sian held out a hand to her daughter, who was soon in Sian's arms. Sian looked at Ella and stroked her hair,

"What's wrong darling?" she asked softly.

"When will I find out who my dad is?" the teen asked. Sian looked at Jez and soon they were on the sofa.

"Not long princess," Jez said softly, "but whatever happens, it won't change how much I love you." Ella nodded,

"You are my dad, I can feel it." Sian watched on, thinking exactly what Ella was.

Sian was happy with Jez and the kids. They really had made it work and them work as a family. Madi was so protective of Ella and treated her just like a sister, just like she did Zack. Sian suddenly looked up and saw Ella snuggled into Jez and she went and sat on the other side of Jez and snuggled into him. He smiled,

"We'll get through it Ells. We always do," he said, as he spotted Sian looking up at him. He put something on the TV and just held Ella and Sian tight. Nothing was going to stop him having Ella and he wasn't going to let Michael hurt Ella like he had Sian.

Jez looked up a while later and saw Sian looking up at him,

"Ella's asleep," he whispered softly to his wife.

"Carry her up and I'll sort her out," Sian said, getting up and turning everything off. She turned around and saw Jez holding a sleeping Ella in his arms.

Jez followed Sian upstairs and gently placed Ella on her bed.

"I'll be with you in a few minutes babe," Sian said before Jez bent down and kissed Ella's head,

"Sleep tight princess," he said before kissing Sian and leaving the room. Sian then got Ella ready for bed without waking her up. She spotted the bear that Jez had fixed and placed it in her daughter's arms before saying goodnight and heading to Jez.

He looked up as Sian walked into the room,

"What was Ella like as a kid?"

"Very active, didn't know the word stop. She loved reading and looking pretty. Kate didn't believe in princesses, even though she said I was her princess sister, so I did Ella's hair and make up and made her a princess when I babysat her." Jez smiled,

"It must have been so hard, knowing she was your daughter and you had to lie."

"It was so hard, but I never lost her. I never missed out on her big moments." Jez smiled before pulling her close and holding her tight. He kissed her head and watched as she fell asleep, before he fell asleep, holding her tight into his body.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the views and support this month. Means a lot to me. Hope you're all having a great January and enjoy these updates. Trying to get as many done before work picks up again. I only have about 5 more parts to post of A New Start and then I will be putting my new fics up.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star- Part 32:<strong>

Sian had woken up to the shock of her life a few days later when she received a letter from the prison that Kate and Mark were being held at and that some new evidence had come to light. Sian had rung the prison and soon she and Jez were on the way to the prison. Jez and Sian had listened as it was revealed that, although she helped, Kate had been forced into it. Sian decided to drop the charges against Kate and she was free to go.

The three adults sat in Starbucks,

"So what happens now?" Sian asked.

"I'm leaving Mark and testifying against him," Kate said, It's the right thing to do for Ella." Jez smiled at Kate,

"What about Ella?" Kate looked at Sian,

"Ella is with her mum and dad. I don't know who's she is, but she's with her parents and home and I'm not about to take her away from that." Sian hugged Kate tight,

"Thank you Kate Kat," she said.

"Its fine Sian Sweetheart," Kate said, "Ella's home and I'm not taking her away from her mum again and if she is Michael's then I will help you get her and Jez is her dad. That's for sure."

They soon went their separate ways and Jez and Sian headed back to the school. Ella was stood with and Katie when she saw Jez and Sian arrive back. She hurried over to them.

"What's happened?" the teen asked worried.

"Kate was forced into it. Everything. She's leaving Mark and is going to help us in the case against him," Sian explained to her daughter. Ella nodded and then hurried off.

Jez heard his phone beep and he smiled. Sian looked,

"Holiday in Florida?" she asked.

"For all of us over Easter. We could all do with it and it gets us away, " he explained. Sian's mouth curled into a smile and she kissed him hard. Michael was watching and Jez had deepened the kiss, his hands resting on Sian's bum as she responded to the kiss being deepened. Jez spun them around and Sian was up against the car. She gasped and moaned in pleasure as Jez took her jacket off. Michael watched on as Jez and Sian got closer still. He hated Jez because he had Sian and possibly Ella. He couldn't let it go on anymore.

"Jez! Sian! My office now!" he shouted. Sian buried her head in Jez's chest. Jez turned and glared at Michael before watching him storm inside.

Michael was sat at his desk when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he called, "Jez, Sian," he said seeing the two teachers appear before him. Jez had Sian slightly behind him.

"Care to explain what I witnessed," Michael said.

"We weren't going to do anything," Jez said, "we were just kissing," he said.

"Well it didn't look like it to me," Michael said.

"Michael I wouldn't have let anything happen," Sian said, "you know me." Michael glared at Sian,

"You have changed. I don't know you anymore." Sian glared at Michael.

"I do not want to have to bring you in here again. Off you go." Jez watched Sian leave before closing the door.

"Don't bring Sian or any of my kids into our disagreement! They are innocent in all of this!"

"You stole her from me!"

"You weren't even together!"

"I was trying to get her back!"

"Well she didn't want you!"

"No! She wanted some stupid footballer instead!" That was it. Jez's fist connected with Michael's face.

"Stay away from my family!" Jez warned before storming out of the office, not caring what he'd just done.

Sian was getting ready for her next lesson when she saw Madi in the doorway,

"Madi darling, what's up?" she asked her stepdaughter.

"Ella told me Kate's free. Does that mean she's going to take Ella away from us? She's going to take her back isn't she?" Madi asked. Sian brought Madi into the classroom and sat her stepdaughter down.

"No Kate has said Ella is staying where she is," Sian said, "Kate's not taking her away from me again." Madi breathed a sigh of relief and said goodbye to Sian.

She barely had a second before Jez walked in,

"I've been an idiot! I've only gone and punched Michael Byrne!" he said. Sian looked at Jez,

"What's he gone and done?"

"Only wound me up about Ella and called me some stupid footballer!" Sian sighed,

"I will go and talk to him. He will listen to me," she said. He nodded,

"He also mentioned our affair at our old school…"

"Oh well that is seriously taking the biscuit!" Sian said slamming her folder down and heading out of her classroom.

Nicki was teaching Ella's class when she noticed Ella had hardly listened to a word that was being said. She gently pulled Ella outside into the corridor.

"What's troubling you darling?" Nicki asked gently.

"Just all this stuff about who my dad might be," Ella said, "I really hope Jez is my dad. I really don't want Michael to be my dad. I really don't." Nicki pulled Ella in close for a hug.

Meanwhile Sian had just stormed into Michael's office, causing the shocked Head to jump in his seat,

"Sian, what the…?" he asked shocked.

"What did you say to Jez?" Sian asked angrily. Michael looked at Sian,

"He punched me. I presume you know."

"Yes but you wound him up!" Sian said defending her husband, "you asked for it!" Michael sighed,

"Defend him why don't you?"

"Well he is my husband you know."

"Wish he wasn't. I could have you then," he said.

"I thought you were with Linda."

"Not any more."

"Well I am not leaving Jez for you," Sian said, "but I know someone. Let me see what I can do," she said before making an exit.

She was about to head back downstairs to her classroom when she saw Nicki and Ella. She made her way along the English corridor.

"Everything OK Miss Boston?" Sian asked.

"Yes Ella's just having a breather," Nicki said as Michael appeared behind them.

"Sian lab, Nicki classroom, Ella grab your stuff and my office now please." Sian looked on as Ella followed Michael to his office. Nicki headed back into her classroom and a worried Sian headed back to her lab.

Michael led Ella into his office before closing the door behind them.

"Sir, what have I done?" Ella asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you," Michael said.

"What about?" Ella asked.

"About how you're feeling about me possibly being your father," Michael said.

"Jez is my father whatever happens," Ella said, "he's more of a father to me than you'll ever be!"

"Yeah whatever!" Michael said back, jealous.

"You were the coward that ran away from her! You don't deserve to be a father!" Michael got up out his seat and looked at Ella, furious.

Ella stood still and was scared for the first time since everything with Mark. Michael walked up to her,

"And your mother doesn't deserve you. Everytime you or Jez does something wrong I force her to sleep with me!" Ella screamed and ran downstairs and outside to Jez.

Jez saw Ella in tears and ran out of his match and pulled Ella into his arms.

"What's happened Ells?" he asked softly.

"Michael is evil! He makes mum sleep with him when we do something wrong!" Jez gasped before running up to Michael's office and pinning him against the wall.

"Is it true?!" he shouted.

Michael looked behind Jez and saw Sian and Ella.

"She's still good in that area," Michael smirked, "its true Jeremy. You and Ella get away with it because I hurt Sian instead." Jez turned around and looked at Sian,

"Babe?" Sian put her head down,

"I love you and our family so much. I couldn't stop him. I was scared to say incase you thought I was having an affair." Jez studied Sian and saw the truth. He went and punched Michael hard.

Sian had made an escape to her office with Ella and she sat on the sofa holding her daughter close, stroking her hair and crying. Tom walked in,

"Sian?" he asked walking over and kneeling down by them. Sian just pulled Ella closer. "Sian its Tom." Sian looked up at Tom and he instantly knew that something had happened. She continued to look at him.

"Its Michael…"

"What's he gone and done now?"

"Used me. Everytime Jez or Ella did something wrong he made me sleep with him."

Tom looked in disbelief at Sian and Ella and they nodded. He was shocked but hid it well. He knew Michael wasn't over Sian, but this was a step too far. He sat by them and pulled them into his arms.

Jez still had Michael pinned against the wall,

"How dare you?!" he raged, "using her like that! How long?!" Michael smirked,

"Since Ella arrived." Jez just punched Michael before walking out of the office heading to Sian's, passing Nicki on the way.

"Nicki, can you spare me a minute?" Nicki nodded before following Jez.

Tom saw Jez walk in and he got up allowing Jez to get to Sian and Ella and he walked over to Nicki.

"What's happened?" she whispered.

"Michael's been abusing Sian whenever Jez and Ella screw up." Nicki gasped,

"What?!" Tom shushed her as Jez looked up.

"I don't want anything done until after Ella's results," Sian whispered, "he's going to kick off about that anyway. So leave it for now."

"But Sian…"

"Please Jez its not just me to think about. There's Ella as well." Nicki looked at them,

"Why don't I Take Ella up to my office for a bit?" she asked. Jez nodded and Nicki took Ella to her office.

Up in Michael's office Janeece showed some blonde hair woman into a now normal looking Michael's office.

"Lorraine Donnegan, how are you?"

!Quit Michael, you know full well why I am here. Does anybody else know?"

"Telling the SMT first thing Monday morning," Michael said. Lorraine nodded before standing up up and making two coffees for them.

Meanwhile a life changing envelope had just arrived on the Diamonds' doorstep.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hey guys! First February updates here and thank you for the hits and views again last month. I only have about 4 parts left for A New Start and then I will get my two unposted ones up and I hope that you will all take a look at them. Hopefully will be updating again this month.**_

_**Thanks and lots of love,**_

_**LucyMaxine xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star- Part 33<strong>

Sian and Kate had met up with Ella and Sian had told Kate about Michael and Kate had agreed to meet him. Sian then told Kate about Michael and what he'd done,

"Seriously? He's a jerk Sian! And you want me to go and meet him?"

"I know it's crazy but it might just help him get over me," Sian said. Kate nodded,

"I can see where you're coming from sis and I have to agree with you. He needs to get over you fast. I'm amazed Je hasn't had him arrested yet!" Sian subtly pointed to Ella and Kate nodded indicating she'd got the message.

Sian and Ella soon left and headed home to find Zack and Jez in the Games Room and Madi on her phone.

"Let's get dinner started," Sian said.

"Tuna, Pasta and Cheese bake?" Ella asked.

"Sounds perfect! Go and get the pasta." Ella went and got the pasta and soon it was on the boil. Sian put the radio on and soon the two were dancing away. Ella was grating cheese and Sian was sorting the tuna out when Ella looked up and saw Jez creeping up behind Sian. She saw an envelope and she froze and then Sian turned around and forze as she spotted it.

"It's been here a couple of days…" Jez said.

Soon the five were gathered around the table and Sian opened up the results and screamed in delight. Everyone soon got the message and Ella ran up to Jez and he held her so tight. Sian had phoned Kate and Jez had sent a secret message to Michael.

Soon enough Kate and Michael arrived at the same time and Sian went to open the door.

"Kate! Michael?" she said allowing both of them in. Michael just couldn't take his eyes off Kate. Sian went and sat by Jez who was still holding Ella so tight. He passed Ella over to Sian and watched as Sian just held Ella tight stroking her hair. Kate went and sat with Sian and Ella as Jez looked up at Michael and walked over to him.

"You like Kate?" he asked. Michael nodded,

"Yeah. She's beautiful. How comes I've never noticed her before?"

"Probably because she was with Mark. She's back on the market," Jez, "she's leaving Mark. She hates him for what he put Ella through."

"I don't blame her," Michael said watching Sian, Kate and Ella.

The three girls were sat on the sofa.

"I'm home," Ella said, "nothing against you Kate."

"None taken Ella. You were always going back to your mum at some stage, but it shouldn't have happened the way it did." Sian smiled at Kate,

"Thank you so much for everything you did with Ella." Kate was about to answer when Madi appeared downstairs,

"Can Zack and I borrow Ella?" Sian nodded and Ella ran upstairs and soon giggling could be heard.

Michael had been watching Kate and he looked at her,

"Kate Edwards as in First in Drama from Cambridge?" Kate looked at Michael,

"I remember you. We slept together…" she said blushing. Michael nodded and Sian gasped,

"Kate where's Laila? Where is your daughter?" Jez held Sian and gasped slightly. Michael turned to Kate,

"I have a daughter?" Kate nodded tears falling,

"I'm sorry! I couldn't track you down and then Mark started hurting Ella and I had to get her out of there!" she cried.

Jez noticed Sian was shaking,

"Did you know?" he whispered.

"I knew about Laila but not that she was Michael's. Please don't hate me," she whispered back. Jez just pulled Sian close,

"I could never hate you. I love you too much to hate you."

"Not even over Ella?"

"Not even over Ella. She's home and safe, that's what matters," he said before kissing Sian's cheek and she snuggled down into Jez.

Madi and Ella were sat in Ella's room,

"So you are related to me after all," Madi said, "I'm glad you are. Means I'm not the only girl now." Ella giggled,

"Well I'm glad you're not, but you had my mum."

"I meant my own age," Madi said. Ella smiled,

"I know what you mean."

Back downstairs Jez and Sian had suddenly remembered the dinner was in the oven and ran into the kitchen and pulled out a burnt pasta bake. Sian giggled and then realised Ella's work was ruined.

"Ella's going to be gutted. She worked so hard on that one," Sian said before looking at Jez, "What are you doing?"

"Taking the top layer off, re-cooking it and adding something to it." Sian nodded and watched.

"She's 4," Kate said showing Michael a picture of their little girl, "Laila Brianne Edwards. I couldn't remember your name so I gave her mine. She's been staying with my best friend since Mark started hurting Ella." Michael nodded,

"When can I meet her?"

"Soon. Why aren't you mad?"

"Because I walked away from you. I don't deserve Laila." Kate gasped and held Michael's hands,

"You do deserve her. I never stopped looking for you. She needs her father. Please Michael…" Michael nodded,

"OK."

Sian and Jez were setting the kitchen table and setting the two extra places for Kate and Michael.

"Think there's some UST between Kate and Michael," Jez said to Sian.

"Yeah I think so too," Sian said, "I could tell by the way she spoke about him. She finally said he was the year above her at Cambridge and that's when I realised who she was talking about." Jez went and wrapped his arms around Sian's waist,

"You've done the right thing, getting them back in touch. I am so lucky to have such a caring and passionate and loyal person as you. I love you Sian Diamond, forever and always. Sian blushed before kissing Jez back hard and she soon found herself against the kitchen sides. She began to pull Jez's shirt off as she kissed him hard. Both had forgotten where they were and Sian's dress was soon on the floor.

Jez pushed Sian onto the side and soon Kate and Michael were seeing a sight that made them turn away. Kate looked at Michael trying to block the noise out. They sprung to their feet as they heard a door open upstairs, but they made the mistake of looking into each other's eyes and Michael pushed Kate against the wall kissing her hard.

Madi was the person was coming downstairs. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of Michael and Kate battling for dominance and then caught sight of Jez and Sian just as Sian screamed out. She was glad she was the one who had walked downstairs.

Madi waited until Jez and Sian had stopped before yelling,

"Sofa, now! All of you!" Jez and Sian looked before seeing Michael and Kate getting close before seeing Madi and blushing. She turned her back on the adults and soon the four were sat on the sofa, feeling like naughty schoolkids caught in the act.

"Care to explain what I just witnessed? Dad and Sian first of all," Madi said.

"We got carried away," Jez admitted, "sorry Miss Diamond."

"Detention!" Madi said, "Auntie Kate where has all this come from with Mr. Byrne?"

"You know Laila? She's Michael's..." Kate said nervously as Madi's eyes widened.

"We were at Cambridge together and we got drunk one night and well..." Kate explained, "ask Sian. She heard it all."

"I did, but I never realised Laila was Michael's until Kate revealed it." Madi nodded,

"Is dinner ready?" she asked. Jez nodded yes and Madi headed upstairs.

Soon after the group were sitting around the table eating. Madi was sat talking to Ella and Zack was trying to do homework and eat at the same time.

"Zack Diamond homework away," Michael said.

"But how...?" a stunned Zack asked.

"I used to do it too," Michael said, causing Sian to giggle,

"Busted Zack!"

A while later and Michael and Kate had gone home and Jez and Sian were sat on the sofa while the kids were in the Games Room on MarioKart. Sian looked at Jez,

"I need to talk to you about something," she said nervoulsy. Jez looked at Sian,

"Babe, what is it?"

"The school is closing at the end of the school year and Michael's setting up a school in Scotland..."

"What? Can the LEA do that?"

"Apparently so. I was thinking maybe we should go..." she finished nervously.

Jez hadn't said anything and Sian just got up and headed upstairs to their room thinking Jez was mad at her. She was laid on the bed when she felt some arms around her.

"I was thinking what would be best for the family," Jez said, "we have our three perfect kids to think about." Sian nodded,

"I thought you were mad at me."

"It's a shock yes but I'm glad you told me now. If you want to go then we will, just need to get the kids on board." Sian nodded and snuggled into Jez and they heard a door slam. She looked up at Jez,

"Ella!" they both said at the same time jumping up and heading to their daughter's room.

Ella was laid on her bed when Jez and Sian walked in. Sian looked at Jez before walking over to Ella's bed,

"How much did you hear?" she asked softly, seeing her daughter clearly upset about something.

"Everything," Ella barely whispered. Sian sat on the bed as Madi and Zack walked in.

"What's going on?" Zack asked. Sian pulled Ella onto her lap as Jez, Madi and Zack sat on the bed.

The kids looked at Jez and Sian.

"The school is closing and Michael wants to move the school to Scotland," Jez said, "We want to go, but it's up to you kids. Your friends might not be going though." Madi looked in thought before she said,

"I want to go. It might be what's best for us now." Zack nodded,

"I'm agreed with Madi. Time to move on."

Ella just freed herself from Sian's grip and went out of the room and locked herself in Jez and Sian's room, causing everyone to look around worried. Sian was more worried than anyone. She snuggled into Jez and watched as Madi got up and headed to talk to Ella, but one thing was for sure. It was going to be difficult getting Ella on board with a possible move up North.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Hey guys. I must be the worst updater ever! I am so sorry I never updated again last month. I was down south visiting family and completely forgot about updating. So my deepest apologies for that. 3 more parts of ANS left to go and then I will put my two new fics up together. Sorry again for the delay. Hope everyone's had pancakes today!**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star- Part 34<strong>

The next morning Jez and Sian were walking on eggshells as Ella was giving them the silent treatment. Sian watched as Ella got her breakfast, wondering how the 14-year-old would react to Michael after everything that had happened recently. Jez walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her,

"We need to see about Ella's surname changing now she's back with us." Sian nodded,

"Just let her get over the news about the school first before that."

They were soon at the school and Jez turned to the three kids,

"Now nobody is meant to know about this yet, so please keep it to yourselves for now. The less people that know the better."

"Yes dad," they all said before getting out the car and heading off.

Lorraine and Michael were having a meeting when his ofice door burst open and Ella ran in, going for Michael.

"I hate you! You can't stand the fact that I'm Jez's!" Lorraine tried to pull Ella off Michael, but found herself getting hit. She looked and saw Ella and the fear.

"Hey stop!" she said before watching Ella pull away. Lorraine pulled the girl into her and looked into her eyes,

"Go and get Sian," she said to a confused Michael. He didn't ask how she knew, he just went.

Jez and Sian were sat in Sian's lab discussing the move and how to get Ella onside when Michael walked in with a cut lip.

"Michael, what's happened?" Sian asked

"Your daughter just came and attacked me. She's in my office now," Michael said. Jez and Sian flew out of the room and straight to Michael's office.

They burst in and Sian's mouth dropped when she saw Lorraine,

"Lanie?" she asked stunned.

"Sian Edwards! Long time no see," Lorraine said, "I thought you worked here. I could tell by your daughter's eyes. This your boyfriend?"

"First of all it's Diamond now, Second Jez is my husband and third what the hell are you doing here? How do you know so much?" Sian managed in one breath.

Jez pulled Ella into his arms and just watched.

"First of all, Sian and I were at school together Jez and Michael's filled me in," Lorraine said, "I'm also funding the move to the new school in Glasgow," she explained. The four adults watched as Ella stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Lorraine looked at Jez and Sian,

"She's not happy about that I take it."

"We just don't know what to do," Sian said.

"Let me talk to her," Lorraine said, "she may respond better to me." Sian nodded,

"Please Lorraine. She'll have fled to her treehouse in the park," she said before watching Lorraine leave.

Ella was in a world of her own when she heard someone coming up the ladder. She froze watching and then saw Lorraine appear.

"What are you doing here?" Ella spat.

"First of all, less of the attitude and second your parents are worried about you," Lorraine replied. Ella looked at Lorraine,

"Who are you?"

"My name is Miss… Lorraine and I'm financing the move and was your mum's friend at school." Ella nodded,

"Why is the school closing? There's nothing wrong with it."

"To you there may not be but to the LEA there's a lot wrong," Lorraine said, "I want to keep as much of the team together as I can so I'm funding a new school and your parents want to go. I'm trying to keep the school's name alive." Ella just looked at Lorraine, unsure what to do. Lorraine pulled the girl into her arms, stroking her hair. Ella began to cry, unsure of everything. Lorraine just held her seeing Sian's vulnerable side in Ella.

Lorraine let Ella cry,

"What are you so afraid of Ella?"

"The change, that my family will be torn apart again," Ella whispered, "I don't want that to ever happen again."

"It won't, but it will if you don't want to go. Your parents are trying to keep their jobs and the family together," Lorraine said, "it's not easy but now your family is back together, you always will be."

Back at the school Jez and Sian were both teaching but their thoughts were on Ella and Lorraine, hoping the woman was convincing Ella the move was a good idea. Sian had even text Michael to see if he had heard from Lorraine.

The bell echoed around the school and Jez ran down to Sian's lab and they sat there worrying about Ella. They wanted to go, but it all rested on Ella.

"I'm scared Lorraine," Ella said, "moving away from everything..."

"It's a big step but you have your mum, dad, Madi and Zack. You won't be on your own," Lorraine said, "I'm going to be there too."

"Really?" Lorraine nodded before kissing Ella's head,

"OK then I'll consider it." Lorraine smiled,

"Good girl," she said, still holding Ella close, not wanting to let her go. She heard her phone ring and she answered it.

"Lorraine Donnegan," she said watching Ella in her arms, "Sian relax. She's ok and I think she's agreeing to come. No she hasn't said yes yet, but she's considering it. I'll bring her back one Shes calmed down. Sian just trust me," she said before hanging up the phone and looking at Ella who smiled.

Sian looked at Jez,

"I think she's slowly coming around to it. We owe Lorraine big time for this," she said, "but Ella hasn't officially said yes. She's just more towards it."

"She's like her mother. Stubborn and scared at times. It's natural. She's just got her family back and she's scared she's about to lose it again," Jez said. Sian looked at Jez and nodded,

"We need to talk to her," she said.

Back at the treehouse and Lorraine still had Ella in her arms.

"Feeling better?" she asked Ella.

"Yes, but I'm still unsure," Ella said, "is moving something I'm expected to do?"

"Talk to your mum and dad Ella," Lorraine said, "now how about a ride in my baby?" Ella looked confused but followed Lorraine down the ladder and towards Lorraine's baby. She watched as Lorraine walked over to a Ferrari. Lorraine turned around and held out her hand for Ella and the girl took it.

"It's a car," Ella giggled.

"Yes," Lorraine smiled, "bet you've never been in a car like this before."

"No just mum and dad's cars," Ella replied.

"Well were going for a spin before we go back to the school," Lorraine said, getting in the car. Ella soon got in and gasped looking around.

"Like?" Lorraine asked.

"Love!" Ella said, before Lorraine pulled the clutch and soon they were off.

Lorraine watched as Ella looked around the car and she headed out of town, texting Sian to say that Ella was safe and she was going to get Ella on board with the move.

"Where are going?" Ella asked.

"Manchester. Ever heard of Gucci ?"

"There's no way I can afford that," Ella said.

"You can today. No buts Ella Leanne Diamond."

"I'm not officially a Diamond yet."

"You never stopped being a Diamond," Lorraine said as she parked up.

She smiled at Ella before pressing a button on her phone and talking into her headset,

"Tanya cancel my appointments for this afternoon. Something's come up." She soon finished the call and got out the car. Ella followed a few seconds later, no longer looking like a schoolgirl. Lorraine smiled and took Ella's hand in hers and they headed towards the shops and Ella was slowly agreeing to the move.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Hey guys! I am so sorry I never updated sooner. I've had my best friend's 21st birthday and got hooked on Frozen and am copying a fic into a new book as the old one was falling apart. I'm also expecting my hours to increase at work soon so please just stick with me. Only two more parts of A New Start to post and then that fic is finished. Thanks to all my readers again and leave some reviews. I'd love to hear what you have to say. PM me if you want, I don't bite.**_

_**Thanks again and much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star- Part 35:<strong>

Lorraine pulled up with Ella at the school day and Michael was the first to meet them.

"Where have you been? You took a 14-yer-old out of school!" he raged.

"She was already out of school and Sian needs her onside," Lorraine replied before leading Ella inside.

Jez and Sian were sat in Sian's lab waiting for Lorraine and Ella to get back. Sian heard the door open and looked up and saw Ella and the shopping bags and then Lorraine before watching the blonde leave.

Jez looked at Sian before turning to Ella. Had it all worked?

"Mum, dad, I'm sorry for being such a sour grapes over the this whole thing," Ella said.

"It's a big deal Ella," Sian said, "but we won't go if you're not happy about it."

"But I can't have you two losing your jobs because of me. That's why I want to go," Ella said, looking straight at her parents. Sian looked at Jez before turning to Ella,

"Is that what you really want Ella?" she asked her daughter. Ella nodded,

"Yes it is."

Lorraine walked into Michael's office,

"I think Jez and Sian will be coming to Scotland," she said dropping her bag onto the floor.

"Does this have anything to do with Ella Edwards missing some of her lessons?" he asked.

"Yes but I think Jez and Sian will be on board now," Lorraine said.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Because Ella now wants to move to Scotland," Lorraine said, "that's why I disappeared. I had to talk to Ella for Jez and Sian."

Back in the Science lab, Sian was talking and listening to Ella telling her how she really felt about the move and there was soon an understanding between mother and daughter. Jez watched before walking over to Ella and hugging her and the matter was closed.

A few days later and the Diamond house was a scene of chaos as the holiday to Florida had arrived. Madi and Ella were in the car and Zack had soon joined them. Jez and Sian got the cases and themselves into the car and they were on the way to London, where they were staying in a hotel overnight.

Jez soon laughed as Sian and Ella fell asleep,

"Edwards and cars! Both Sian and Ella fallen asleep!" Zack laughed,

"And Madi's fallen asleep too."

"Finally! Want some man music on?" Jez asked his son. Zack smiled and nodded and soon the boys were rocking out to Bon Jovi as the girls slept.

Eventually Sian began to wake up and she rolled her eyes at the father and son before hearing Jez swear at seeing Sian awake.

"Jeremy Diamond! Language infront of the kids!" she said. Zack laughed at his dad's proper name being used.

"We're stopping at the next service station," Jez said, "I will wake Madi and you can wake Ella," he said before turning off at the next stop.

Madi woke up easily but Ella just didn't want to wake up. Jez carried Ella inside and sat her next to Sian before he and Zack went to get the food. Sian looked down at her daughter as Ella finally began waking up.

Mum?" Ella said.

"Shush darling. We've stopped to get something to eat," Sian said softly, stroking Ella's hair.

Jez and Zack soon returned with the food and Zack smiled at Ella before the family ate their food.

After everyone had finished eating Madi and Ella went to look around the shops and Zack went off to play some games, leaving Jez and Sian alone. He looked at her before moving closer and kissing her softly. Sian smiled and wrapped her arms around Jez kissing him more, not caring where they were.

They were getting pretty caught up in the moment when the three teens came back. Madi instantly covered Ella and Zack's eyes. Jez pulled away instantly and was blushing. Sian then excused herself and went to the toilets and the two girls soon followed.

Soon the family was back in the car and Sian, Ella and Madi were in the back so they could fall asleep and the boys could have fun in the front. Jez smiled as he saw Sian's eyes close and she soon fell asleep smiling. Ella and Madi were both zoned out, their iPod music playing through their headphones.

After a while Jez was the only one awake and he watched his family asleep. His eyes stopped on Ella and he thought about how much of her life he had missed. He knew it wasn't Sian's fault though and he couldn't be mad at her.

He carried on driving and soon he heard a sound behind him and he was soon rubbing Sian's leg to keep her asleep. He knew Sian was nervous about Ella flying so she wouldn't sleep well. He smiled as she settled down again.

Ella felt her phone vibrate and she woke up and checked her phone. She didn't recognise the number but she opened the message.

"_Ella I got your number from Madi. Have a great holiday and see you when you get back. Lorraine xx" _Ella smiled and saved Lorraine's number before replying and falling asleep again.

It was early evening when the family arrived ad Jez carried Ella into the room the three teens would share for the night and Sian got Ella ready for bed. Sian sat with Ella and put her daughter's phone on charge, not noticing the unread message from Lorraine on the screen. Jez came in with Zack and Madi came out of the bathroom and the four sat talking before for. While before everyone went to bed.

Ella woke up in the middle of the night Nd replied to the message Nd then was unable to sleep. She ended up pushing the door joining the two rooms together and she saw the clothes on the floor and turned around beginning to head back to her room when she froze.

"Ella?" Jez said softly. Ella just hurried back into her bed and faced the wall laying there.

Jez and Sian soon came through and Ella decided to pretend to be asleep. Sian believed Ella and left but Jez sat on Ella's bed and watched his daughter.

"Ella I know you're awake," he said. Ella turned and looked at Jez.

"Can't sleep well," she whispered. Jez just sat with Ella and waited until she had fallen asleep before making his way back to Sian.

Ella woke up a while later and saw she had another message from Lorraine, she replied t it and was soon talking to the blonde on the phone and relaxing more.

"Good girl princess, now get some sleep," Lorraine said before letting Ella sleep.

The next morning and everyone was soon in the car again on the way to the airport. Sian and Ella fell asleep in the car, but Madi and Zack were too excited. He woke Sian and Ella up before he and Sian turned to the kids.

"We're going to Florida!" he revealed before he and Sian were soon laughing at the kids' reaction.

They arrived and checked in and then they went and had breakfast. Jez and Zack had a full English, Madi had scrambled egg on toast, Sian had a bacon roll and toast and Ella just picked ay some toast.

"Now Madi are you sure you'll be ok with Ella on the plane?"

"Yes Sian. I used to be a nervous flyer too," Madi said. Sian smiled and carried on with her breakfast.

They went through to departures not long after finishing breakfast and Jez filled out the Diamond family form before helping Ella fill hers out, her name still being Edwards. The three teens then went off to explore the shops before the 9 hour plane flight.

Ella snuck off to HMV and called Lorraine again before Madi tracked her down and she went to get a coke and some snacks for everyone with her brother and sister before they headed back to Jez and Sian.

Madi let out a squeal when she saw their gate number and they headed down to the gate and sat there. Zack handed everyone their snacks and they were put away, ready for the plane journey.

Sian watched as Ella looked at the plane and Zack was telling her where they would be sitting. She nodded and Jez watched the two teens looking at the plane. Before long it was time to board the plane.

Jez and Sian sat together and Ella sat between Madi and Zack. They were all luckily sat together so Sian had sat in the isle seat so she could reach across to Ella if needs be. Jez just watched his three kids, smiling as they turned into 5-year-olds again.

Sian was thinking about the move to Scotland and how much they had to do. She was half in her thoughts and half watching the kids. She only came out of the daydream when she felt Jez's hand on her thigh.

"Hey Dolly Daydream," he smiled, "better do your seatbelt up." Sian nodded and did her seatbelt up before checking properly on the kids. She saw Madi and Zack talking to Ella.

"Don't forget gadgets and flight mode," she said to the kids and watched as they turned all their gadgets onto flight mode.

It wasn't long after that and they were in the air and Jez was watching some sports film, Madi a romance film, Zack an action film and Ella sat watching Harry Potter. Sian was working on a plan for the move, knowing they were going to see the new school when they got back.

Jez looked at Sian and then down at her work and pulled a headphone out,

"Put that work away for now. You're supposed to be on holiday." Sian sighed and nodded putting her work away and getting one of her reading books out and Jez stuck his headphone back in happy his wife was reading.

After the meals had been and gone Ella had fallen asleep and Madi tapped Sian on the arm, causing Sian to look and smile.

"Want to sit next to your dad for a bit?" Sian asked and soon Madi was sat by her dad and Sian was sat holding Ella. Jez smiled,

"How has Ella been?" he asked his daughter.

"She was fine once we were in the air. When will she be a Diamond again?" Madi asked.

"Once we get back Sian and I will be sorting that out," Jez replied.

Sian was half listening and half thinking about Ella's 15th birthday that would happen not long after they returned home. She stroked her daughter's hair as she sat there watching Harry Potter, gently pulling one of Ella's headphones out and soon falling asleep with her daughter.

Eventually they touched down in Orlando and Jez had got a car for them to use. As soon as they were through customs, they headed to the car and Jez drove them to the holiday villa they had rented. Jez rested one hand on Sian's thigh as he drove them.

Ella was already texting her friends to say she had arrived when a message popped up from Lorraine and she replied to it before talking to Madi about hitting the malls and Disney. Sian just smiled, happy to be away from work and with her family. She just wanted to relax and catch some sun and have some family fun and hopefully she'd be able to do just that.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey all. I am so sorry about the lack of updates this month. I have finally finished transferring a fic into a new book and my hours are slowly starting to increase at work so bare with me. I have posted the penultimate part of ANS and then I will be able to get my two new WR fics up. Thank you to Maddy22 for reminding me about updating. I will make sure I get back on track with updates.**

**Much love,**

**LM xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing On a Shooting Star-Part 36:<br>**

The first day of the holiday was spent around the villa as they all woke up at different times as the jet lag and time change kicked in. Jez was in the pool by the time Sian woke up and he smiled at seeing Dian in her bed clothes.

"Morning," Sian smiled watching Jez.

"Morning. Any of the kids awake yet? he asked.

"Ella's still out for the count and Madi and Zack were just getting up when I went passed. I don't want to wake Ells, but we will have to soon."

Jez suddenly looked as he saw Madi and Zack appear by the pool.

"I'm hungry," Madi whinged.

"We can't do anything until Ella's awake, but Sian's gone to wake her now," Jez said.

Sian had indeed gone to wake Ella and she sat by her daughters bed and softly stroked her hair.

"Ella darling, time to wake up," she said softly before watching her daughter waking up.

"What time is it?" Ella whispered.

"Brunch time," Sian said softly before Ella sat up.

Once Ella had joined the family they headed to IHOP, the International House of Pancakes, so they could have breakfast, lunch or both. Jez and Sian sat next to each other with Madi, Zack and Ella sat on the other side. Jez and Sian were looking through the menu and decided what to have. Jez's hand resting on Sian's thigh as everyone decided what they were having.

Madi, Zack and Ella had decided, Sian wasn't far behind them and finally Jez had decided, the waitress took their order before they began to plan out the rest of the holiday. Sian was watching Ella closely, the teen still seeming out of sorts. She put it down to the heat and time change,

They sat there and ate their food and talked. Ella was rather quiet and Jez and Sian were worried about their daughter as she sat there eating her pancakes.

"Do you want to spend the rest of the day around the villa Ells?" Jez asked. Madi and Zack didn't even argue, worried about Ella too. They even let Ella have some of their breakfast.

Once they we back at the villa Sian and Madi were sunbathing, Ella and Zack were reading and Jez was in the pool. Sian was watching Jez swimming through her sunglasses. She turned to look at Zack and Ella and then back at Jez, but he was gone.

Jez was stood behind Sian and Madi saw and nodded when Jez made a shush sign at her before pulling Sian's sunglasses off and picking her up, jumping in the pool with her. Sian screamed out as she got wet before seeing all three teens giggling away. She playfully slapped Jez's bottom under the water before kissing Jez softly. He then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard,

Ella had gone inside and Madi had gone after her.

"You ok Ells?" she asked.

"Just thinking about things," Ella replied, sitting at the breakfast bar.

"A lot's happened Ella. It's natural to feel this way," Madi said sitting next to her younger sister, "but why feel it now?"

"Guess being away from it all is making me think of it all," Ella said, "it's a bit of a reality hit and I'm nervous about the move to Scotland. What if I don't fit it?" Madi had to laugh,

"It's still Waterloo Road! But I can have a word with dad if you want," she said and Ella nodded just as Zack rushed inside all blushing red.

"Stay inside," he said.

Back outside Jez now had Sian against the pool wall and kissing her hard before looking around and and taking her bikini off and lifting her onto the side and kissing her harder. It wasn't long before events unfolded.

When Jez and Sian were finally sorted again, they headed out shopping. They knew they were going to SeaWorld the next day so they got some things for that. Ella went a little crazy when she saw the Wonka range of sweets and brought a lot of sweets and some things she actually needed. She spotted something for Lorraine and brought it for her, causing Sian to give her a look.

Jez had decided to cook and the rest of the family watched Friends while Jez got to grips with the oven. He wasn't having much success until Sian went over and helped him.

"You're the chef," Sian smirked at Jez.

"Yes but you're the one who knows how to push the right buttons," Jez winked at Sian, causing her to growl and then go and rejoin Madi, Zack and Ella.

"How did you show him up mum?" Ella asked.

"Turned the oven off at the plug and when he wasn't looking I turned it back on," Sian casually said, causing giggles from Madi and Ella. Jez looked over,

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" the girls giggled.

"Why do I get the feeling this is revenge for the pool earlier?" he asked.

"It's not," Sian said a little too quickly before finding herself pulled onto her feet and tickled by Jez.

A while later and Jez and Sian were laid down by the pool enjoying the early evening sun. Sian's head and a hand were resting on Jez's chest and he had an arm wrapped around her body.

"This is perfect. So peaceful," Jez said.

"Don't speak too soon Jez," Sian said, "Ella's fine, it's Madi and Zack..." Her words were interrupted as Madi and Zack were annoying each other again.

"Zack give me back my iPod!" Madi shouted.

"It's mine!" Zack shouted back. Jez and Sian reluctantly got up and saw Ella stood close by.

"Who's got who's what?" Jez asked Ella.

"Zak's got Madi's iPod," Ella said before Jez headed inside, leaving Sian and Ella alone.

"We're going to look at houses in Glasgow after your birthday," Sian said.

"OK mum," Ella said, "Lorraine's nice. She wants what's best for the school." Sian smiled at her daughter.

Jez eventually came back out and sat next to Sian. Ella looked at her dad before turning and giving him a cuddle. Jez pulled Ella onto his lap and cuddled her tight. Sian watched the two and smiled as she saw her husband and daughter spending some time together.

"What are you smiling at mum?" Ella asked.

"Just you and your dad," Sian smiled.

The next day the family decided to go to SeaWorld and everyone wanted to do something so Sian made a timetable for the day so they would be able to see and do everything they wanted. Jez laughed at how organised they were being, but Sian had insisted it was the best way to fit everything in.

They made the walk to Shamu Stadium and got some snacks for the show. This was the show that Zack wanted to see. They sat out of the Soak Zone so Jez could video it. The family saw themselves on the big screen and they waved to themselves as they looked at it. A crew member walked up to them.

"Would any of you like to be in the show?" she asked.

"One of the kids," Jez said.

"Let Ella," Zack and said Madi agreed. The crew member nodded before leaving.

The show started and they sat there watching, amazed at all the jumps and tricks the whales were doing. Then the audience bit came up and Ella was taken down to the front and she said her name, age, where she was from and who she was with. She met Shamu and his friends and got docked when a picture was taken. She was laughing when she got back to her seat. Jez had never said anything as he was busy filming the show still.

Afterwards they went and got something to eat and then went to see a gymnastics show that Sian wanted to see, which they all loved. They had a picture with some of the cast and then worked their way around Sian's list, ticking things off as they did them.

They decided to eat out that night and they went to Golden Coral where there was am all you can eat buffet. Jez had wasted no time and was soon back with a mountain of food.

"I fancy a trip to one of the malls tomorrow," Sian said. Jez and Zack looked up, "Count us out," they said.

"The mall I was thinking of has some gadget shops, a bookstore for Zack, Disney for Ella and clothes for me and Madi," Sian said. Jez thought for a moment and then nodded,

"OK Mrs. Diamond, count me and Zackster in," he said before going to get more food taking Ella with him. Sian watched her stepchildren as they ate.

"Mum stop watching us eat," Madi said without thinking. Sian gasped,

"What did you just call me?" she asked.

"I called you mum because that's how I see you now," Madi said getting up and going to get some more food with Zack, just as Jez and Ella came back with more food.

"What's up babe?" Jez asked seeing the look on his wife's face.

"Madi just called me mum," Sian smiled. Jez nodded before stuffing his face with more food.

Later on the three teens were in bed and so were Jez and Sian. Sian's head and a hand were on Jez's bare, toned chest again.

"That's amazing that Madi called you mum," Jez said wrapping an arm around Sian, holding her close, "means she's finally accepted you."

"I don't want to replace Sarah though," Sian said.

"No offence Sian but when has Sarah seen or contacted them since she dropped them off with us?" Jez asked.

"Yeah, fair point," Sian said.

"Still I'm glad she feels that way," Jez said before feeling Sian's lips on his and he moved them so he was on top and kissing her deeply. She responded and it wasn't long before they were getting very close, unaware that Ella was in the bathroom being sick due to a seafood allergy that nobody knew about...


	37. Chapter 37

_**Hey guys! I am so sorry about the lack of updates. I've had more hours at work and have been tired. I'm determined in June to update twice a month. I've got an idea for a Holby City fic and am hoping to start writing that soon as I have now got the ending planned for Different Summers. I will also be posting a new fic next month too that centres around series 9 of Waterloo Road after the first 7/8 parts. Anyway I have posted the final part of A New Start. Thank you to everyone who has read that fic from the start and I hope you've enjoyed it.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star-Part 37:<strong>

Jez and Sian were soon interrupted.

"Dad! Sian! It's Ella!" Madi called, alarm in her voice. The two adults shot out of bed and threw on some clothes and raced into the bathroom. Sian looked and gasped,

"What's she eaten?" she asked.

"Prawns or crab," Zack said worried.

"I need her epipen now!" Sian said and Madi raced off to get it, having seen Ella with it at some point.

Sian stabbed the epipen in Ella's leg as soon as Madi had brought it into the bathroom.

"She can eat tuna, but nothing that comes from a shell," Sian explained as Ella started to come around. Jez passed Sian the water for Ella, who drank it.

"Never eat your food until your father or I have checked it," Sian said to her daughter.

"I forgot shrimp meant prawns," Ella said.

After Ella was ok again the family sat down and began to watch all the footage that Jez had shot at SeaWorld. Sian had Madi and Ella either side of her and she smiled as Ella fell asleep. She wrapped a blanket around Ella and kept quiet as the family watched the film.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Madi asked.

"Going to have a look around the shops and shopping I'm afraid," Jez said.

"Shops and then food shopping? Sounds good to me," Madi said and Zack nodded.

"That fine with you Ells?" Jez asked.

"She's been asleep a while," Sian confessed.

"Dad can I ask you a question?" Zack asked.

"What is it Zackster?" Jez asked.

"Why is Ella the youngest when you and Sian got together at Uni?" Zack asked. Jez and Sian froze.

"We'll not long after you were born me and your mum were arguing all the time and we couldn't stand the thought if you kids being caught up in it, so we separated..."

"And you went to Sian's?" Madi asked.

"Yes," Sian replied, "and that's when Ella was conceived, "your dad and mum got back together and I went home to Cambridge and had to give Ella to Kate hours after birth." Madi and Zack just listened.

"Sian and I never saw or contacted each other after that until we ended up working together at Michael's old school," Jez said, "I'd buried my feelings for Sian but they resurfaced and you know the rest."

"But you never knew about Ella until she arrived?" Zack asked. Jez shook his head.

"Why?" Madi asked.

"Because by that time I'd figured out Ella could have been Michael's," Sian said, "I was on a segregation from him at the time." Madi nodded. "I'd buried my feelings for your dad and was trying to move on with Michael but then your dad and I ended up working together and it all resurfaced and well you know what happened," Sian said letting a tear fall.

Jez had spotted the tear and wiped it away.

"I split your family up and got my own," Sian whispered.

"You didn't split the family up," Madi said, "I was mad at the start yes, but mum and dad were arguing and breaking down. Yes it was hard, but things sorted themselves out in the end. You saved us Sian. Mum will always be our mum, but this is our family now." Sian wrapped her arms around her stepdaughter and held her tight.

Later on Jez and Sian were in bed and Sian was thinking about everything. Jez held Sian close softly stroking her hair before he decided to break the silence.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked.

"Just thinking about everything," Sian said sitting up, "do you hate me about Ella? Keeping her a secret?" Jez shook his head,

"No because you didn't know who's she was and she was taken off you. I don't blame you. Is that where you went?" Sian was now stood by the window,

"Some of the time. Others I was seeing Michael, then others I was seeing Ella. I had no idea what Mark had done to her either," Sian said, "I'm sorry Jez. So so sorry," she said before breaking down crying.

Jez went and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, trying to calm her down before he spoke to her. He finally felt her relax into him.

"I do not blame you for anything. You protected our daughter the best way you could and so did Kate, but she's home now and she's staying with us."

"Promise?" Sian whispered.

"I'm not mad at you and Ella is home," Jez said, "now can I ask you something? And please don't go mad at me." Sian nodded and Jez held her hands leading her over to the bed and sitting down with her on the edge of it.

"Why are you beating yourself up over this?" he asked softly.

"Because I never fought for her or told you. I just let them take her and denied you a daughter. Jez I've had nearly 15 years with her. You've not even had a year with her yet..."

"Sian I don't care about that. I can't get that time back but I can make the most of the time I have with her now. When we get back she's going to soon be legally ours again." Sian nodded,

"I just feel guilty all the time."

"Don't be," Jez said laying down with her in his arms, "you can't change the past but you can change the future." Sian nodded snuggling into Jez,

"I know. We have our daughter back and a lovely family. We've got some challenges to overcome but we can do it." Jez smiled and kissed her softly,

"That's my girl," he said pulling her close and kissing her softly. Sian responded softly letting Jez pull her close,

"Everything will be ok," he said softly, "I promise baby." Sian nodded before kissing him softly, staying close, loving the touch of his skin against hers.

The next day the family were at the mall and Sian had taken Madi and Ella clothes shopping while Jez and Zack were left in a gadget shop, checking out the latest stuff.

"That looks really nice on you Sian," Madi said as Sian came out of the dressing room wearing a really nice dress and she twirled around.

"Defiantly mum," Ella said before Sian went back into the changing room and checked her phone.

"Madi, take Ella over to the party dresses and I will be there in a minute," Sian called out to Madi and Madi led Ella over to the party dresses and began looking at dresses while they waited for Sian to come and find them.

Eventually Sian joined them.

"What's going on?" Ella asked.

"You father and I have decided that you two girls came have one new dress each for Ella's party..." Sian didn't get to finish her sentence before Madi and Ella were lost in dresses.

Eventually Jez and Zack braved the clothes shop and found Sian.

"Where are the girls?" Jez asked.

"Somewhere in there," Sian said, pointing to the dress section, then laughing when she saw Jez's face, "you were the one who agreed to this," she laughed before going to find Madi and Ella.

Jez couldn't hold back the tears when he saw Madi and Ella in their chosen dresses for Ella's party and then Sian surprised him by coming out in her dress. He walked over to her and kissed her hard,

"You look stunning," he said softly.

"No I don't," Sian replied, "now we need to get something to eat and then get shopping before we have three grouchy teens on our hands," she said before going to get changed again and coming back out with Madi and Ella a few minutes later.

They headed to the Food Court and waited for Jez to come back from putting the bags in the car. He soon arrived back and they got what they wanted to eat and then sat there eating and talking.

Afterwards the family headed to the supermarket and Ella was texting Lorraine, leaving everyone wondering what was making Ella smile. Sian decided to ask Ella about it at some point.

"Now what do we want from the supermarket other than food?" Jez asked.

"Wonka!" Ella said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Ginger Ale," Zack said. Madi was still deep in thought,

"A nice cake or something like that," she said, causing everyone to laugh again.

They went into WalMart and Jez grabbed a trolley and they began to get bits they needed before Sian slipped silently away. Jez and the teens carried on and reached the sweets and Ella went and grabbed one of every Wonka item she could. Madi and Zack got some sweets they wanted. It was only then that they noticed Sian wasn't with them. Jez looked around before seeing Sian walking back over to them.

"Where have you been?" he asked his wife.

"Doing something for later. Now lets move on before it looks like we've robbed Willy Wonka's factory," she said smiling at their daughter who was putting another chocolate bar in the trolley blushing.

They carried in walking around the supermarket and Sian kept putting things into the trolley and Jez kept giving her looks, wondering what she was planning. Sian ignored Jez's looks and carried on putting things in the trolley.

The three teens went off to get some things they'd forgotten and Jez decided to quiz Sian.

"So what are all the extras doing in the trolley?" he asked.

"You'll find out later," she replied, a hint of seduction in her voice. Before Jez could question her more, Madi, Zack and Ella reappeared and they headed to the tills and were soon in the car heading back to the villa.

"Just cook for the kids. I'm doing something for us later," Sian said leaving Jez wondering just what Sian was planning for the night.

Madi, Zack and Ella were fed and had drinks and were in their own rooms doing whatever they wanted and Sian had confined Jez to the pool doing lengths. He wondered what Sian was planning for him when he heard his phone go off and he put the suit on that Sian had sent him outside with before walking inside and gasping.

Sian had set up a romantic atmosphere and Jez's favourite meal was on the candlelit table. He walked up to her and kissed her hard before she giggled.

"Better eat it before it gets cold," she said. Jez nodded before sitting down,

"You did this?" Sian nodded,

"My turn to surprise you this time," she smiled before they began to eat and talk.

"Where's my desert?" Jez asked causing Sian to laugh as he looked around trying to find it.

"Right here," Sian said standing close to him and as soon as he looked, she dropped her dress revealing her sexy new underwear. Jez gasped before pulling her close and kissing her hard and pushing her towards the bedroom, unaware that Michael was just checking not his hotel not too far away from the villa. He was still after Sian and Ella and he wanted to hurt Jez and he was going to do just that...


	38. Chapter 38

_**Hey guys! First June updates here and I can now confirm that I have finished writing Different Summers and I'm not sure how many parts I have left to post but I hope you will still with me until the end of DS. I have also posted my new Jian fic that takes places during series 8 and 9 so I hope that you will check that out. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my stories, it means the world to me.**_

_**Much love, LM xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star-Part 38:<strong>

The family were now at the Magic Kingdom in Disney and Jez was taking pictures of the kids by the castle smiling and laughing. Sian watched before finding herself in front of the camera laughing with Jez as Madi took a picture of the two in front of Cinderella's Castle.

"Where would you like to eat lunch?" Jez asked.

"Well I saw a restaurant back in Tomorrow World," Zack said.

"Lead the way Zackster," Sian smiled as Zack began to lead them to the restaurant he had spotted earlier.

They soon found the restaurant and Jez went to get the food as Ella took control of the camera and beginning to take pictures of everyone. Jez came back and smiled laughing as Ella took his picture before sitting down.

Sian was eating when she noticed someone and she got up, following the person before they stopped and turned to face her. Sian gasped,

"Michael! What the hell are you doing here?"

"In holiday aren't i?" Sian just sighed before going back to the table and looking at Jez.

"Stay here kids," Jez said before following Sian, "babe what's wrong?" he asked, sensing his wife's nerves.

"He's here. Michael," Sian said.

"What?!"

"Says he's on holiday but he's here now," Sian said before going back over to the kids and Jez followed behind. The teens looked at each other confused as Jez and Sian looked around as they finished their meal.

The parade was due to start so they headed to the parade route and they managed to get a good spot at the front so they could see well. Ella was the most excited. She was still such a Disney child and absolutely loved the parade. Jez was recording it all and got some pictures of Sian enjoying it with Madi, Zack and Ella. He even got some of Ella meeting the characters up close.

"Ella's birthday present, have we got it yet?" Jez whispered to Sian.

"No why?" Sian asked.

"Well maid and Zack are going to get her the pull string Woody and Jessie dolls, so I was thinking the Disney Princess collect able miniature figurines for her room? Not too big to get home, but something that she will love."

"I love that idea," Sian smiled, "do you want to get half and then I will get half?"

"Sounds like a plan, I'll head off and get some soon and then we can swap," Jez smiled.

Jez and Zack didn't want to go on It's a Small World so they headed off to get half of Ella's birthday presents. Sian took the girls on the ride and kept an eye out for Michael. She smiled watching Madi and Ella looking around and gasping at some of the things they were seeing.

Then Sian and Madi decided they didn't want to go on a ride so they had Jez and Zack's presents for Ella and they headed off to get their presents for her. Jez smiled as he spoke to Zack and Ella in the queue, seeing what she wanted for her birthday. She was saying some of the things they had already brought.

They all joined up together and made sure that Ella couldn't see what was in the bags as they headed to some more rides and had fun as a family. Jez smiled taking photos as they went around the rides and attractions, just happy that everyone, including Sian, was enjoying themselves.

The next day they decided to go to Epcot and do a visit to each of the countries that was at the park. They spent time trying food and drink from each of the countries and Jez was taking pictures of the family in each part. They couldn't really eat a proper meal as they were sampling food from every food place they visited. They were more daring in places. Sian wouldn't try something that the rest of the family would. Jez wrapped his arms around Sian and kissed her softly before watching the teens looking at some possible presents to take home.

They headed to the UK area and they headed into the pub where they had proper English food and drink. The pub was even playing proper English music and they had a great time being taken back home for a bit. They then explored the rest of the park.

The next day they headed to the MGM Studios and looked around and went on the rides. Some of the rides Sian and Ella wouldn't go on. They just seemed too frightening for them, so they sat on a wall waiting.

"You ok Ells?" Sian asked her daughter.

"Just miss Auntie Kate," Ella said.

"Well I'm sure she and Laila can come and visit when we get home," Sian smiled, "I miss her too." Before Ella could answer, Jez, Madi and Zack arrived and they headed to a ride that everyone would go on.

Then they headed to the parade route and waited for the parade to start. This was going to be a magical one as it was to do with the films. The teens loved every second of it. Sian loved it too and they watched and sang with the songs playing. Jez was slightly overdoing it with photos and videos, but he wanted something for them to look back on. It was their first family holiday.

The final day at the Disney Parks was spent at the Animal Kingdom. They headed to Camp Minnie-Mickey and watched a show about the Lion King and then they worked their way around the park and visited the Africa and Asia zones. They went on a safari ride and a train.

Jez seemed to think that the holiday was bringing the family closer together and they headed to the restaurant and got a table as they were all hungry. Jez and Zack went to get the food before returning to the table and they ate their lunch.

"The parade should be fun," Ella said, "I hear it's like a jungle and safari theme."

"That sounds well cool," Madi smiled as they talked and ate before heading to the parade route, getting a good view and ready for the parade.

Madi squealed as the music started and Jez had the camera out recording everything again. He suddenly caught sight of Michael and let Sian see him before focusing on the parade. He filmed Madi, Zack and Ella dancing to the parade music before filming Sian dancing along.

"Jez! Film the parade!" Sian giggled.

"Stop being so sexy then," Jez said turning the camera back to the parade. He smiled enjoying it and watching his family enjoying it meant he had a big smile on his face,

After the parade they went on a couple more rides before heading to a restaurant outside of the Disney Parks. They began to discuss where they wanted to go next and Universal Studios seemed to be winning so it was agreed that would be the next stop for them.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Hey guys. Just about squeezing this update in for June. I've now started my Holby City/Casualty crossover fic and and hoping to get a few parts written before I post it on here as I like to be ahead when I write. Thanks for the continuing support and I might do a sequel to Different Summers if you people want one. So let me know. _**Summer holidays are coming up soon in the UK and my work hours will probably increase eventually.**_**__**  
><strong>_

**_Much love,_**

**_LM xx_**

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star-Part 39:<br>**  
>The family had taken another couple of days out and stayed at the villa or went to the shops. Ella was in the pool and Sian was making the most of the heat and sun. Jez was stood watching Sian before turning and seeing Ella swimming. She was academic like Sian, but sporty like him.<p>

"Jez Diamond, eyes back in their sockets please," Sian said as she turned so she was laid on her back. Jez blushed before walking over to her.

"Now why would I take my eyes off you Mrs. Diamond?" he asked.

"Because our daughter is over by the pool, in fact in the pool," Sian said before finding Jez sat on her legs, "Jez!" she said before moaning softly as Jez began massaging her shoulders. He smiled and carried on, straddling her thighs as he did.

"Babe, not here. Ella's not far away," Sian moaned softly. What neither of them knew was that Ella had gone inside and was sat with Madi and Zack on the sofa.

Sian looked and saw that Ella wasn't around and she finally began to relax fully allowing Jez to carry on. He noticed and went slightly harder before reaching behind her and up clipping her bra and began working on her shoulders. Sian let a moan escape,

"Oh that's good Jez! Where did you learn to do that?" she asked.

"A man. Never reveals his sources," Jez said, teasing her.

"Oh that's just mean Jeremy Diamond," she said before finding her head back in the sun lounger. Jez carried on paying attention to every part of Sian's body, feeling her relaxing at his touch.

Ella was sat with Madi and Zack on the sofas as they checked their phones for news from back home. Ella heard Sian's iPhone bleep and she checked the message in the screen before running outside,

"Mum!" she said blushing and running back inside, her cheeks red. "Since when has dad been giving massages?" she asked Madi and Zack.

"He used to a lot, but he hasn't done them lately," Madi said.

"Well he's out there now giving mum one and Auntie Kate, Michael and Laila are on their way over," Ella said panicking. Madi jumped to her feet and ran outside,

"Michael's on his way over!" she said catching the adults' attention.

"Just Michael?" Jez asked.

"No Kate and Laila too," Madi said before going back inside, followed by Jez and Sian.

Sian went to the door when there was a knock on it and she answered it seeing Kate holding a 4-year-old version of herself.

"Hey Kate. Laila you're so big now!" Sian said. Laila looked around seeing Ella and wriggled around in Kate's arms and Kate put her down and watched with Sian as Ella picked up Laila and cuddled her before Sian let Kate and Michael in. Jez didn't acknowledge Michael at first and then felt all eyes on him. He walked up to Michael and extended his hand,

"No more games," he said and Michael nodded shaking his hand before sitting down and watching Ella disappear to her room with Laila, Madi and Zack.

Sian turned to Kate,

"How is Laila doing?" she asked.

"Unsure if Michael and missing Ella. That was the first time she's gone away from me with new people around," Kate said, "she's struggling. So Michael had the idea of coming out here and seeing if she'd open up a little."

"We can see," Sian said.

Madi, Zack and Ella were sat in Ella's room with Laila.

"You ok Lails?" Ella asked.

"Who they?" Laila asked looking at Madi and Zack.

"This is Madi and Zack," Ella said.

"They nice?" Laila asked.

"They're lovely," Ella said. Laila nodded before walking over to Madi and Zack,

"I am Laila!" she said cutely before Madi pulled Laila onto her lap.

"You're just like your mummy," Madi said, making Laila giggle. Ella out some music on and soon the four were dancing around the room and helping Laila get used to new people.

Sian looked at Michael and Kate, "So what's going on with you two?" she asked.

"Well we're just friends for now and letting Laila get used to Michael first," Kate said, "it's better to do it that way. I thought Michael had told you me and Laila were following him out here," she said confused. Jez shook his head,

"We knew he was out here but he never said anything about you and Laila following him out," he said.

Michael looked at Kate,

"They probably thought I was going to cause trouble."

"Well can you blame them?" Kate said before turning and seeing Laila stood there.

"I'm sleepy mummy," she said softly. Kate went over to her daughter and picked her up.

"Go and lay her on our bed for now," Sian said before watching Kate take a sleepy Laila into the main bedroom and she followed and watched.

"Mummy can auntie Sian say goodnight too?" Kate smiled,

"We'll be going to our holiday home soon but you will be asleep so yes she can." Sian went and said goodnight to Laila before heading back into the living room and rolling her eyes as the two men had some baseball on and Kate grabbed a couple of wine glasses and Sian grabbed a glass of wine and they headed out to the pool.

Sian and Kate were sat by the pool with their legs in the water sipping wine.

"How's she doing?" Kate asked Sian.

"She's doing ok," Sian replied, "just missing you and Laila. I said it might help if you came and saw us a little more and she goes to see you more." Kate nodded,

"I agree. Laila misses her too. We're moving house. I can't stay in that house. We're going to move in with Michael for now," she said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sian asked.

"It might help," Kate said sipping her wine.

Back inside the men were really yelling at the TV as the player missed a catch.

"He should have caught that!" Jez said.

"Even Madi catches better than that," Michael said causing Jez to look at him.

"Well she does," Michael said. Jez smiled before focusing on the game again.

Ella had gone outside to join Kate and Sian. She sat down by Sian and Kate smiled at her.

"You doing ok Ells?" Kate asked.

"Yes I am Auntie Kate," Ella replied, "you did a good job with me."

"I just wanted you back home as soon as I could. You belong with Sian and Jez. I'm just sorry for the way it happened." Ella nodded,

"Well I'm home now," she smiled. Kate laughed,

"Did I not do a good job with you?" she asked.

"Yes you did do a good job with me but I always knew I wasn't yours." Kate smiled,

"Just like her mother she is." Sian smiled,

"But she is sporty like her father too," she said passing Ella a glass of wine, "don't tell your father." Ella nodded before taking a sip. She scrunched her face up cutely, causing Sian and Kate to laugh and Ella was soon pouting and sulking.

"First taste of wine I think," Sian said. Ella nodded before taking another sip.

The three were sat talking when Madi came rushing out.

"Madi?" Kate asked.

"It's Laila. She's woken up crying and asking for you," Madi said. Kate excused and soon returned with Laila in her arms.

"She ok?" Sian asked.

"Yeah just had a bad dream didn't you Lails?" Laila nodded and snuggled into Kate.

"That match better finish soon," Kate said, "I want to get Laila into her own bed." Sian nodded,

"I don't blame you there," she said. Ella grabbed a dry towel and wrapped it around Laila to keep her warm.

Eventually the match finished and Jez and Michael appeared.

"Sorry the match is over now."

"Good. I want to get Laila into bed properly," Kate said. Michael sighed,

"Sorry I didn't think the match would go on that long.."

"Doesn't matter," Kate said, standing up keeping Laila close, "Sian I'll call you tomorrow?" Sian nodded watching Michael and Kate leave with Laila.

Madi, Ella and Zack were in bed and Jez and Sian were watching TV in bed.

"How is Laila with Michael?" Jez asked.

"She's cautious of him and unsure what to call him. Feel sorry for her." Jez kissed Sian's head,

"Everything will work out Sian," he said, "look at us and Ella. That's working out." Sian nodded smiling and snuggled into Jez.

Jez looked up at Sian,

"Can I ask you something?" Sian looked at him,

"What is it?"

"Would you ever have another baby?" Sian looked at him,

"I've been thinking the same thing myself. We did say we'd talk about it once all the Ella stuff was sorted, but now the move to Scotland. I propose we think about it and then decide after the Scotland move." Jez nodded,

"That sounds like a good idea," he said, "there would be too much going on."

Sian looked towards the door when she heard a noise.

"I thought the kids were all asleep?" she asked him, "stay here. One of them must be getting a drink." She got out of bed and headed out into the living room and she saw a light on in the kitchen. She headed towards the kitchen and saw Ella putting a pop tart in the toaster.

"Ella darling, it's midnight. What are you doing?" Sian asked softly.

"I was hungry and I couldn't sleep," Ella said.

"Come to think of it you didn't eat a lot at tea," Sian said sitting down, "stick me one in. Might as well try one." Ella out another pop tart in the toaster and the mother and daughter ate and talked before falling asleep in the sofa snuggled into each other.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Hey all! Here are some updates for July and I really hope they were worth the wait. I've decided to keep Together Forever going as I've finally figured out a way to do both TF and FIL at the same time. Hope everyone has good weather right now and is enjoying time off from school if you have it. Got a family friend and my dad, stepmum and little brother visiting over the next week so may not update again this month but I will update in August.**_

_**Much love,**_

**_**LM xxx**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star-Part 40:<strong>

The family were now back in Rochdale and were counting down the days until Ella's birthday. Jez and Sian were looking at houses in Glasgow to look at when they went up to look at the new school.

Laila was staying over at the Diamond house so Kate and Michael could go out and talk about things. Madi, Zack and Ella were trying to teach her how to play MarioKart and it was going really well considering Laila was only 5-years-old. The little girl laughed as a blue shell it Zack and she overtook him coming 5th, which was still better than Madi and Ella.

Jez and Sian were stood silently watching thinking that a baby in the family might work after all. They smiled and closed the door behind them.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jez asked his wife.

"A baby is something that could work?" Jez nodded and smiled hearing Laila giggle again. He was becoming quite attached to the little girl.

Kate and Michael were in a restaurant talking.

"I want you and Laila to move in with me for good," Michael said, "she needs stability and both her parents," he said.

"I agree and I think she will become more used to you. I have a feeling she saw Mark hurt Ella and that is why she is nervous of you right now." Michael nodded,

"I don't want to force her into anything she isn't comfortable with. I just want our daughter safe." Kate nodded.

Sian and Jez were in the kitchen making the tea when Laila walked in.

"Auntie Sian I'm thirsty," she said cutely. Sian smiled picking Laila up and balancing Laila on her hip as she got her a juice drink, talking to her and Jez was watching thinking of Sian holding their daughter in her arms.

His thoughts were disturbed by Laila calling his name.

"Uncle Jez!" the little girl giggled, "What's for tea?" Jez smiled putting something in the oven before going over to Sian and Laila.

"Chicken nuggets and chips ok with you?" he asked,

"Only if it's with beans," Laila said. Jez smiled and nodded.

Ella had gone upstairs and was talking to Lorraine on the phone. She hadn't spoken to Lorraine properly since she had got back from Florida. She had accidentally revealed her birthday was coming up and the blonde was now figuring out what she could get her best friend's daughter. They talked for a little longer before Ella had to go as tea was ready.

The family were all sat around the table talking and eating. Ella was talking to Laila and the little girl was even talking to Jez. Sian was smiling at Jez before gasping as his hand was resting on her thigh. She gave him a look, but he wasn't planning on moving his hand. He rubbed her thigh and she had to bite her lip stopping a moan escaping her lips.

Jez could see the effect he was having on her and he carried on and the suddenly pulled away, causing Sian to moan and all the kids to look at her. Jez began to laugh and found himself getting a kick under the table. Ella looked at her mum and instantly knew what Jez had been up to. She shook her head before returning to the conversation with Madi and Laila.

The kids were in their rooms and Sian was marking while Jez was yelling at the football. She shook her head and snuck away to the Games Room, putting her headphones in and zoning out and working on the marking she needed to do. She put her pen down and answered the call from Kate.

"You ok having Lails until tomorrow morning?" Kate asked.

"Yes that's fine. She's asleep in Ella's room," Sian said, "how's it going?"

"Michael and I are moving in together in the hope that it will help Laila. We think that she saw mark hurting Ella, but we can't be sure until we talk to her," Kate said, "anyway we will come and get her tomorrow. TGIF," she said before ending the call and going back to her marking.

Eventually Jez appeared in the Games Room and found Sian fast asleep, her finished marking on the table in front of her. He bagged her marking up before carrying her upstairs to bed. She woke up in his arms and looked up at him before he got her ready for bed and then he got in himself, holding her close as she fell asleep in his arms again.

Kate and Michael arrived the next morning and spot hey saw Laila playing with Madi, Zack and Ella so they went in for a cup of coffee with Jez and Sian.

"So have you two come to an agreement?" Sian asked.

"Kate and Laila are going to move in with me and we're just going to see where it goes from there," Michael asked, "she seems to be more settled now," he said.

"I think being around Ella helps. She's opened up too. So I think you'll be ok," Sian said. Michael smiled and nodded.

Plans were finally sorted for Ella's birthday. All that needed to arrive was the big day. Jez and Sian were so excited they could finally share a birthday with their daughter. They had waited for this day to come. Sian had had birthdays with Ella, but as her aunt. Finally she would be able to have a birthday as Ella's mother as her daughter was home where she belonged.

The morning of Ella's birthday finally arrived and there were banners and balloons up and the table was hidden under the pile of presents that sat on it. Sian had bunny pancakes keeping warm in the oven, waiting for Ella to arrive downstairs. Sian smiled as she looked at the presents waiting to be opened.

Eventually Ella arrived downstairs and everyone said happy birthday to her. Ella just smiled as she sat down at the table.

"Pancakes are being kept warm so you can open your presents first," Sian smiled. Ella smiled and nodded and began opening her presents from her parents. She gasped as she kept opening the Disney Princess miniature collection and she hugged Sian and Jez after she had opened the last one up.

"They're beautiful," she said before turning to Madi and zacks presents. Again the Disney themed presents were revealed and Ella gasped and hugged Madi and Zack while Jez and Sian cleared the paper away and brought the pancakes and everything over to the table.

They sat eating and Ella said she wanted to go bowling for her birthday. Sian said she'd see if Kate, Laila and Michael wanted to go, Ella sighed as she checked her phone and saw no birthday messages had come through. She put her phone away and smiled as she ate her pancakes.

"These taste just like Kate's," Ella said.

"Well she did teach me how to make them," Sian smiled before they finished. And headed to school.

The day wore on and the staff had all teamed up and brought Ella a present and Lorraine had brought Ella a beautiful bracelet that was similar to Sian's. Ella put it safely away as she was already wearing the Disney bracelet that Madi had brought her. Kate, Laila and Michael met the family at the bowling alley that evening where Laila cutely handed Ella her present from her. Ella cuddled Laila before opening the present from her little cousin.

"I pick it all by myself," Laila said, "but mummy had to help me wrap it" she said. Ella smiled and laughed,

"I love it Laila," she said before kissing the little girl's head. Kate then gave Ella her present and Ella opened it thanking Kate before they got their bowling shoes on.

Everyone could bowl by theirselves except Laila who had to have the bumpers up and use the frame to push her ball off. Michael was making the most of letting Laila letting him help her.

"Aim it here Laila," Michael said moving the frame for Laila so it was in the middle, "now push the ball." Laila pushed the ball and managed to knock over some pins.

"Thank you daddy!" Laila said before cuddling Michael.

Jez and Sian went to get the food and they ate in between taking their turns. Sian was just watching everyone and Jez went up to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Our perfect family," he smiled. Sian smiled and nodded watching the group.

After the first game of bowling Ella was surprised with her cake and she smiled and made her wish before blowing out the candles. Jez cut the cake up and the paper plates were passed around. Sian laughed as Kate was clearly trying to eat her piece without anyone seeing but Laila had also spotted and laughed cutely.

Everyone played the second game and then everyone went their separate ways as Laila had fallen asleep. Ella thanked Kate and Michael for their present and for joining them and Michael gave Ella a hug before leaving with Kate and Laila.

Jez had to carry Ella to bed as she'd fallen asleep on the way home.

"Think that went well," Sian said sat on the bed.

"I think it did babe," Jez smiled, "I think it did."


	41. Chapter 41

_**Hey guys! Yes I am still here just after the dad visit. It went well and now a family friend is coming up next week and I'm getting a puppy. So it's all going on really. Work has settled into a routine and now I need to get the fic to match that, which I'm starting to do. Thanks for the continued support.**_

_**Much love,**_

**_**LM xx**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star-Part 41:<strong>

The half term week had arrived at last and Jez, Sian and the three teens were heading up to Glasgow to have a look at houses. It was going to be quite a family affair as Michael, Kate and Laila were joining them so they could try and get houses near each other.

Sian smiled settling into her seat as they left Rochdale and Jez smiled seeing the three teens in the backseat already absorbed in whatever they were doing. Madi had her headphones in and was texting her friends, Zack also had his headphones in and was playing on his PSP and Ella was reading a book on her iPad and had her iPod headphones in.

"I'll drive some of the way in a bit or when we stop," Sian smiled before getting one of her gossip magazines out and beginning to read. Jez smiled as he carried on driving.

Michael was leading Jez up to Glasgow and he smiled as Laila had settled down to watch a My Little Pony DVD holding her Pinkie Pie pony tight as she watched it. Kate smiled,

"At least she's settled down ok. My Little Pony and Barbie always come to my rescue," she laughed before getting a magazine out of her bag and began reading it. Michael smiled and turned the radio on low so Laila could still hear her DVD. Kate smiled and gasped reading something in her magazine. Michael just listened driving still.

Madi and Sian had fallen asleep and Zack was still absorbed by his game so Ella had pulled her headphones out and was talking to her father.

"How many houses are there to look at?" she asked.

"About 6 I think darling," Jez said looking briefly in the mirror.

"Please tell me we are not going to be house looking all the time," Ella said. Jez laughed,

"No darling. We will be looking at where the new school is and the city," he said, "not just house hunting." Ella smiled and nodded before looking out of the window again.

Kate smiled still reading her magazine until she heard.

"Mummy?"

"What's wrong princess?"

"I need the toilet," Laila said. Kate nodded,

"OK we can stop at the next service station," she said before texting Sian to say that they were stopping, waking Sian up.

The group stopped and went to the toilet and then they decided they might as well eat as some of them were hungry. Laila smiled at the thought of a Happy Meal and the teens sat with Laila and Sian at a couple of tables while Jez, Kate and Michael went to get the food. Sian smiled watching Laila and her mind was swinging towards a baby with Jez.

The three came back with the trays of food and drink and they sorted it out. Sian smiled away to herself before seeing a chicken nugget meal instead of a salad sat in front of Kate.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kate Edwards?" she asked.

"I'm still Kate Edwards, just trying to see why Laila and Ella love them so much," Kate replied before dipping a nugget in some ketchup and then she took a bite. Everyone watched before Kate began eating them rather quickly.

Michael went and got some more nuggets and soon everyone was having some nuggets. Jez and Michael were sat next to each other.

"So what's the deal with you and Kate?" Jez asked Michael.

"We're just friends for now. We have to put Laila first and make sure she's ok with things before anything else happens," Michael replied. Jez nodded,

"Good choice. I'd do exactly the same thing if I was in your shoes," he said and Michael nodded.

The group were soon on the way again and Sian made sure the three teens were absorbed again before turning to Jez.

"You know we said about a baby in the future...? The answer's yes. I'd like another baby with you." Jez smiled giving her thigh a squeeze as he turned and smiled at her.

"That has just made me the happiest man in the universe," he said before focusing on the road again and Sian got another magazine out, smiling as she read.

Jez pulled up at a hotel behind Michael's car as they arrived in Glasgow. Sian turned to see Madi and Zack still awake and Ella was fast asleep.

"Ella's coming into our room," Sian said, "and then Madi and Zack can stay in the same room." Jez nodded before spotting Madi and Zack watching them before they all got out.

Sian went over to Kate and smiled as she saw a sleeping Laila in Kate's arms. She looked at Jez and saw him carrying a sleeping Ella.

"Two peas in a pod aren't they?" Sian laughed, "well see you in the morning," she said before heading inside with Jez carrying Ella and Madi and Zack taking the bags in.

Jez pulled Sian close as they watched Ella sleeping in the lamplight.

"She's just like her mother," Jez said softly. Sian nodded,

"Just better not do too much with Ella in here. We can have the tv on, just not too loud," she said before Jez turned on the tv and magically found Titanic was on. He chuckled as he put the remote down, fill we'll knowing that the film was on until the end.

Michael watched as Kate tucked Laila into bed, making sure the little girl had her Pinkie Pie pony close by. He smiled as Kate kissed Laila's head and made sure she was tucked in before turning to face Michael and going over to sit on the bed. He went and sat next to her.

"What do you see us as?" he asked. Kate sighed,

"I have no idea Michael," she said, "I really don't have a clue. We have a daughter and history."

"How about friends with a daughter and go from there?" Michael asked. Kate smiled and nodded before beginning to get ready for bed. Michael headed into the bathroom to give Kate some privacy.

Kate was laid on the bed when Michael came back and they sat watching tv . Michael smiled and watched as it was clear Kate was talking to Sian on iMessage. He loved how close the two were.

The next morning they all met up and went to look at the new school, which was having a lot of work done to it.

"Will it be ready on time?" Jez asked Michael.

"Yes it will be," Michael said, "some of the Rochdale kids will be coming up and staying in a schoolhouse close by with Maggie and Grantley." They nodded, looked at the school again and then headed to look at prospective new homes.

They had looked at half of the houses before Laila started getting bored and fidgety so they went and got some lunch. Madi looked at Kate,

"Would you like me to take Laila back to the hotel for the afternoon?" she asked.

"But don't you want to look at houses?" Kate asked.

"It would be easier without Laila," Madi said, "Ella can choose for me and her and Zack can fill me in." Kate nodded and, once everyone had finished their meals, Madi headed back to the hotel with Laila.

The rest of the group began looking at houses and made some notes to compare after they'd been to all the houses. Kate and Sian were doing all the looking and Jez and Michael were asking all the questions. They decided that as long as they lived close then it would be ok if they didn't have a pair together.

Ella and Zack were doing the teen view on things and having to think what Madi would make of it all. Ella was trying to think like Madi and it was going scarily well. Ella smiled looking around.

"Madi can we watch My Little Pony?" Laila said as she and Madi were playing with the 5-year-old's impressive My Little Pony collection.

"Pick one out and then we can watch it," Madi smiled getting the DVD player ready. Laila picked one out and then grabbed her Pinkie Pie teddy and sat down watching the DVD with Madi.

Eventually the rest made it to the last couple of houses and they were relieved as it had been a long day. Sian kept an arm around Ella spotting the teen was getting tired.

"We need to think about food before Ella falls asleep," she said to Jez, who nodded before asking a few more questions and then they headed to a restaurant where Madi and Laila were waiting for them.

Ella and Zack sat with Madi and Laila and they were filling Madi in on everything that she had missed. Laila was as good as gold listening and then she said what Madi and she had been doing all afternoon. Madi smacked Zack's arm as he laughed at Madi's My Little Pony afternoon.

"It wasn't that bad. Laila's a little cutie once you get passed the fact she's a girl," Madi said. Zack just rolled his eyes.

Sian was watching the four and smiled to herself. Laila was coming out of her shell and she was hoping that would help with Michael too.

"What are you smiling at?" Kate asked her sister.

"Laila. She's coming out of her shell and it's so cute," Sian smiled. Kate smiled before sipping her wine, deciding to set Michael and Laila up on a daddy and daughter date in the hope that it would help them bond.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Hey guys! Welcome to September and my birthday month! Things have been a bit crazy and I've got a new puppy and family have been coming and going for the past few weeks so it's been fun and games around the place. I will update again before I head down south for my birthday and sorry the updates haven't been regular. Thanks for baring with me.**_

_**Much love,**_

**_**LM xx**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star-Part 42:<strong>

Kate was relaxing in the hotel room as Michael was still out with Laila. She smiled hoping that Michael wouldn't realise that he had been set up by Kate to spend some time with Laila. She suddenly looked at the clock and saw that it was getting late and she started to worry as she hadn't heard from Michael.

She had her phone in her hand and was about to call Michael when the door opened and Michael walked in, Laila asleep in his arms. Kate smirked before looking at Michael,

"So she gave you the runaround did she?" she asked.

"Oh yes she did," he replied, "you couldn't warn me about Pinkie Pie though, could you?" Kate laughed,

"Nope but I did say it went everywhere with her,", she said, taking Laila from Michael's arms and getting her ready for bed before waking the little girl up so she could go to the toilet.

Ella was laid on her bed in the room she shared with Jez and Sian, reading a book. Jez and Sian had gone downstairs to the hotel bar so Ella had decided to curl up with a book rather than join Madi and Zack in their room. She looked at her phone and saw a message from Kate asking her to go down to their room. Ella grabbed her phone and book and headed down to Kate's room.

Kate smiled as she opened the door and saw Ella stood there. She waited until Ella had sat down on the bed before speaking.

"Would you be ok to watch Laila? Michael and I want to go downstairs and join your parents but we can't leave Laila on her own." Ella nodded,

"I've got my book and my phone so I can carry on reading," Ella said, getting settled with her book. Kate thanked Ella before heading downstairs with Michael.

Jez and Sian were sat at a table with two empty seats.

"I still don't trust Michael," Jez said, "he seems to be trying so hard to gain our trust and I have to admit I don't like it." Sian nodded sipping her wine,

"I'm agreeing with you and he's still pretty sore that Ella isn't his," she said before seeing Michael and Kate walking into the bar.

Soon the two empty seats were filled and the four adults were talking.

"Where's Laila?" Sian asked.

"Asleep," Kate said, "Ella's laid on our bed reading a book. Thought she would have been in with Madi and Zack." Sian shook her head,

"She wanted to do some reading so we said she could either read or go into Madi and Zack's room." Kate nodded, "Well she is 15 now," she said.

"And still beautiful like her mother," Michael said, causing Jez to look at Michael. Kate and Sian watched the two men before the remark seemed to get tossed into the background.

Ella was reading when she felt a small hand on her arm.

"Ella where's mummy?" Laila asked sleepily.

"She's downstairs with daddy, auntie Sian and uncle Jez," Ella said putting her book down, "what's wrong?"

"Pinkie Pie gone," Laila said looking like she was going to cry. Ella began looking in Laila's bed for the pony teddy and eventually found it at the bottom of the bed. She soon had Laila in bed asleep and holding Pinkie Pie.

A while later and Ella was still reading when Kate and Michael came back up with Jez and Sian. She jumped when she felt a hand on her arm and looked up to see Sian.

"Come on bookworm, bedtime," she said before Ella turned to Kate, "she woke up because Pinkie Pie ended up down the bottom of the bed. Otherwise she's been asleep," she said before heading out with Sian.

Jez walked out of the bathroom wearing on ly his boxers when Sian and Ella walked into the room.

"Dad! That is not for my eyes," Ella said before Jez threw on a top and got into bed. Sian waited until Ella was in bed before heading into the bathroom. She came out of the bathroom and smiled seeing Ella asleep already. She into bed with Jez, realising their time in Scotland would soon be at an end for a few weeks. She snuggled into Jez and was soon asleep in his arms, relaxed and happy.

Kate was fast asleep when Laila had woken up crying. Michael was coming back from the bathroom when he heard the soft crying of his daughter. He went over to her bed.

"Laila," he said softly

"Daddy? Is mummy here?" Laila asked.

"Yes she is. What's wrong darling?" Michael asked cuddling the little girl.

"I had a bad dweam. Can I come and lay with you and mummy?" she asked. Michael picked Laila and Pinkie Pie up and laid them between Kate and himself, holding Laila in his arms as the little girl fell asleep.

Sian had got up and headed to the toilet and she smiled seeing Ella fast asleep. She went to the toilet before climbing back into bed and feeling some arms snaking around her waist.

"How long have you been awake? It's the middle of the night," she whispered.

"Since you got up," he whispered before kissing her softly. Sian responded before snuggling into Jez and falling asleep again.

The next morning, Kate began to wake and felt something fluffy against her lips. She opened her eyes and saw Laila asleep cuddling her Pinkie Pie. She smiled before looking and seeing Michael asleep too. She got up and began to change and pack as they were leaving after breakfast. She smiled taking a picture of Laila and Michael and sent it to Sian, who's laughter accidentally woke up Ella and Jez.

Eventually the group were down in the dining room and Madi, Zack and Ella were keeping Laila entertained while the adults discussed the journey back.

"Mummy, can Ella come with us?" Laila asked cutely. Kate looked up at Sian,

"It's up to you." Sian nodded,

"It's fine with me but please keep her safe."

"Of course I will," Kate said. Jez shot Michael a warning look before they all ate breakfast.

Afterwards Jez and Sian said goodbye to Ella and watched as she got in the car with Laila. Jez had decided that Michael would drive in front so he could keep an eye on him. Sian, to, was nervous about Ella being with Michael, but she trusted Kate. Jez pulled out behind Michael and followed him as they Scotland behind for a little while.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Hey guys! I'm updating from down south due to the stepfather having WiFi so I can get these posted. This will probably be the last update for the month as my birthday is on Tuesday and I'm down south until Wednesday night. So enjoy this and see you in October.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

**_**LM xx**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star-Part 43:<strong>

Jez and Sian had decided on a seafront house and they had told the three teens and they were happy about it. Jez and Sian then knew they'd made the right choice and they could look forwards to the move in the summer.

Ella was reading in her room, Madi was out and Zack was also out with his friends so Jez had decided to take Sian out and so they slipped out, not telling Ella they were going out. They knew Ella had heard them all talking about going out, so she'd slather everyone was out, but that still didn't ease Sian nerves about leaving Ella home alone.

Jez was sat talking to Sian as they looked at the menu.

"So when are we going to tell the kids a out the baby plans?" Jez asked.

"I think leave it for a bit and. Just see how it goes," Sian said, "they've got exams coming up and I don't want to do anything that could distract them from their exams," she said, "I'm going to call Kate. I don't feel safe or able to relax knowing Ella's on her own." Jez nodded and Sian got her phone out and called her sister. She soon put the phone down,

"Kate's going to head over there now," she said looking at the menu again.

Ella had screamed the house down when she'd heard a knock on the door. She headed nervously downstairs before hearing Kate's voice and she opened the door.

"Your mother was worried so she asked me to come over," Kate said.

"They gone out? I didn't hear them go," Ella said.

"Yes they went out for dinner," Kate said, "got somewhere I can lay Laila down?"

"Yeah conservatory," Ella said, "it's away from all the noise," she said before heading into the kitchen.

Ella had soon made two cups of tea and was sat on the sofa with Kate.

"Am I ok to put on a show that I've waited ages to see?" Ella asked, causing Kate to laugh,

"You're the one who lives here," she said before put some figure skating highlights and then settled back to watch it.

Kate was sat watching the highlights too,

"Do you miss it? I know you haven't skated since you were left here," she asked. Ella nodded,

"Mum doesn't know," she said, not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Oh Ella why not?"

"I don't think she'd like it," Ella said before sipping her drink again.

Sian and Jez arrived back after Ella had gone to bed and Sian went through to the living room where Kate was still watching the highlights.

"Kate watching figure skating," Sian teased, "didn't know you liked it."

"I don't. Ella's recording the rest," Kate said, "I need to talk to you both. There's something yo ump need to know."

Sian sat down after making them all a drink and sipped it before looking at Kate.

"Ella's a figure skater," Kate said, " and I don't mean leisure skater," she said.

"You mean like on the TV that you were watching don't you?" Jez asked. Kate nodded,

"She's good but she stopped because she came to live with you two and she thinks you wouldn't like it."

"We wouldn't stop her," Sian said, "we'll have a word with her tomorrow and see what she says," she said before Kate showed her a video of Ella on her phone and they sat watching it before passing the phone back to Kate.

"We will talk to her," Jez said before helping Kate get Laila into the car without waking the little girl.

The next morning arrived and Madi and Zack had need up staying at their friends' houses. Jez had done pancakes for breakfast and Ella soon appeared downstairs.

"Pancakes? What's going on?" Ell asked.

"We need to talk to you about something," Sian said, watching as Ella ate some of her pancakes.

Sian waited until Ella had eaten a couple of pancakes before speaking to her.

"Why didn't you tell us you're a figure skater Ells?" she asked.

"Because I didn't think you'd want me to carry on with it," Ella said.

"But why think that?" Jez asked.

"Because I thought you'd stop me. I didn't know if you'd let me carry on," Ella said, "I didn't know if it was something you would want your daughter to do." Sian and Jez both sighed.

"All we want you kids to do is be the best at what you can do or what you're good at," Sian said, "no matter what that is," she said before hugging Ella.

"So I can carry on?" Ella whispered

"Yes but after your exams," Sian whispered in Ella's ear, "and Ella?"

"What mum?"

"I love you."

"Love you too mum. You and dad."

"We love you too, so so much," Jez whispered kissing Ella's head.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Hey guys and gals and welcome to October! I've had a crazy few days and work hours will go crazy again this month so bare with me here. Thanks for all the views and favorites last month, means so much to me.**_

**_**Enjoy LM xxx**_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star-Part 44:<strong>

Sian had been on the phone to Ella's figure skating coach and had arranged a meet up to discuss resuming Ella's lesson and getting her back on track. Sian had now also seen Ella's dresses and skates that had been buried at the bottom of one of her bags.

Madi and Zack had done the usual teasing until they had been told to stop and leave Ella alone.

"I always wondered why you were so good when we go leisure skating," Madi said.

"I didn't think they'd let me carry on, but they are, just after our exams," Ella said.

The exam season was finally underway and even the troublemakers were stressed out. Ella had been spending all her free times in books, just like everyone else. The staffroom was a flurry of activity as the staff were just about all in there relaxing. Lorraine walked into the staffroom,

"How are the exams going?" she asked.

"Well we've had no trouble so far. So I think that's a good sign," Michael said, "if we can get through the exams with no trouble then things are looking up for us," he said before the bell rang. Nikki walked up to Sian,

"Keep an eye on Ella. She seems to be working way too hard. That sounds stupid but I really do think she's close to overdoing it," she said before leaving the staffroom. Sian sighed before heading to her classroom, worrying about the kids and thinking about what Nikki had said.

Ella had totally forgotten that she had a revision class with Sian as she was sat in a corner of the common room revising hard with her headphones in. Even though it wasn't her GCSEs, she wanted to prove a point. She put one book down and picked another one up, beginning to read.

Sian was taking the register when she got to Ella's name and she looked up to see Ella's seat empty. Nikki's words soon filled her mind and she asked if anyone had seen Ella and nobody had and this made Sian worry more. Luckily for Sian, Lorraine happened to be walking by and she raced across to the door and Lorraine saw her.

"Sian? Is everything ok?" the blonde asked.

"Ella's not here and I'm worried about her," Sian said,

"Calm down and carry on teaching and I will go and have a look for her," Lorraine said, "she'll be ok," she said, trying to reassure her friend before heading off to find Ella.

Madi had walked into the common room and saw Ella pouring over her book so she decided to leave her to it. She smiled before sitting down, getting a half done essay out and began writing to finish it off. She never even thought to tell Sian where Ella was.

Lorraine walked into the common room and went over to Madi,

"Have you seen your sister? Sian's going out of her mind. Ella's meant to be in a lesson with her," she explained before Madi showed Lorraine to the corner where Ella was in. She sighed before walking up to Ella and tapping her on the shoulder, making the girl jump.

"Your mum is worried sick about you. Get your things together," Lorraine said before leading Ella down to Sian's classroom.

Sian looked at Ella before telling her to stay behind after class. Ella nodded before sitting down and hip getting her book out and catching up on what she'd missed. She could feel Sian's eyes on her and she couldn't concentrate and it was getting to her. Sian set the class off on a task before going over to her daughter.

"You ok darling?" Sian asked softly. Ella nodded,

"I'm fine mum," she said.

"Ella don't lie. I can see you're not," Sian said.

"I'm just stressed mum," Ella said, clearly a little too loud as gasps could be heard.

"Ella's yours Miss?" someone asked.

"Yes and if anyone has a problem with that I don't care," Sian said.

Ella carried on with her workplace, barely saying a word and Sian was now even more worried as memories of Zack being teased were coming back to her. Sian noticed Lisa whispering to her friend.

"Got something to share Lisa?" Sian asked.

"Is Ella Mr. Byrne's or Mr. Diamond's?" Lisa asked. Sian's eyes flickered to Ella, but the girl had her head down.

"She is Mr. Diamond's youngest daughter and child that happened after Madi and Zack were born and when Mr. Diamond was on a separation from Madi and Zack's mother. We were at Uni when Ella was conceived," Sian said. Lisa thought for a few seconds,

"So what you're saying is that Ella is a Uni mistake because you were a slapper?" Sian was about to answer when a slapping sound could be heard.

"Don't you dare call my mother a slapper!" Ella said, so wound up.

"Ella! Cooler now!" Sian said without hesitation and then watched as Ella packed her things away and headed to the cooler. Sian told the class to carry on with their work before sitting down and wondering how she was going to deal with Ella.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Hey guys! Finally got around to updating, a little later than I wanted to. They say better late than never though. I've got a busy week and work ahead and I've signed up for an online writing course so bare with me, but my work hours may decrease soon so it all should work out.**_

_**Enjoy and Happy Halloween for those who have it. **_

**_**LM xx**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star-Part 45:<strong>

Sian sighed as the bell went, realising she now had to go and talk to Ella about what had happened. She was hoping to get to the cooler without having to speak to anyone, but she ran into Jez.

"What's this I'm hearing about Ella being sent to the cooler?" he asked. Sian sighed,

"The class asked about Ella after she accidentally revealed I was her mum and I had to tell them everything. Lisa Davis then called me a slapper and Ella slapped her so in had to send her to the cooler," she said before heading to the cooler.

She walked in thankful that Ella was the only one in there's she told the teacher they could go before sitting on the desk in front of her daughter. She just watched Ella before seeing the girl look up at her.

"Ella what happened in my class today was totally unacceptable and you understand that you will have to be disciplined for it," Sian said and Ella nodded,

"I know I have to be but I couldn't help it. Nobody says those kind of things about my family and gets away with it. I just snapped."

Sian sighed running a hand through her hair. She still had no idea how to deal with this. She didn't want it to affect home stuff as it was school related. Just as she was about to say something, the door opened and Michael walked in.

"I heard what had happened so I thought I'd better come and see what the punishment is," he said.

"I don't know," Sian said, "I just don't know."

"You're too close to this," Michael said.

"Are you questioning my ability as a teacher?" Sian asked shocked.

"This is your daughter Sian," he replied, "you're hardly in a position to decide," he replied, "I think an apology to Lisa and two weeks worth of lunchtime detentions in here seems appropriate." Sian nodded,

"Fine but I want Nikki to supervise them. Ella you can go for now," she said before Ella made a quick exit and Sian soon followed.

Ella headed up to the common room to look something up on one of the computers when Madi went and sat next to her.

"Heard you gave Lisa a slap," she said.

"She got what she deserved. She called my mum a slapper," Ella said, "I'm sure you'd have done the same," she said.

"Maybe, maybe not," Madi said.

Sian had stormed into the staffroom and Lorraine and Nikki had both gone over to her.

"What's happened?" Lorraine asked.

"Our delightful head teacher is doubting my abilities to punishing my daughter in school," Sian said, "all because I didn't know what punishment to hand out. I know he's going out with my sister but he should know by now that when I am in school I am Madi, Zack and Ella's teacher. Nothing else," she ranted before Nikki put her hand on Sian's shoulder,

"I think he's still mad at the fact Ella isn't his," she said. Sian sighed,

"He's got Laila now and he can't get over the fact that Ella is Jez's. Wish he'd just stop and leave it," she said before Jez walked into the staffroom and straight up to her.

That afternoon Sian had to supervise an exam and all she could think about was Michael and the cooler. She couldn't believe that he would accuse her of being unprofessional. He had never done that before and she couldn't help but wonder if he was up to his old tricks again, but she couldn't be sure as it was Michael Byrne after all.

She finally made it to the car and saw Jez, Madi and Zack waiting for her before Ella appeared and they got in the car and began talking about their days. Zack was shocked to hear about what Ella had done to Lisa, not expecting it from his sister, before he revealed that he'd heard people teasing Ella at lunch.

Once they were home, Jez and Sian quickly headed up to the study and began discussing the day's events and wondering about the next step and how to deal with it. Sian said that Ella would have the hardest time and Jez nodded before they had to head back downstairs and think about the dinner. They did agree, however, that they'd have to talk to Ella over the weekend about coping with all the attention she'd get on Monday morning.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Hey guys! Welcome to November and I hope it's going well for you. Thanks for all the views and/or reviews and they really do encourage me to keep writing these updates. I've got all the stuff for my writing course now so will be doing that as well as these stories and my novel. Yes I like doing a lot of things at once!**_

_**Enjoy,**_

**_**LM xxx**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star-Part 46:<strong>

Monday morning arrived and Jez and Sian were on edge as they knew it was time to face the music about Ella. Madi and Zack were prepared for the questions they'd face, but it was Ella that was the main concern. It had been an up and down period since the exams started. Ella's temper was already unpredictable and this just made Ella even more unpredictable. Sian sighed as she knew Ella was also starting her detentions. Lorraine had said that she'd take Ella home after so that was a little weigh off her mind.

Jez had noticed that Ella had barely touched her breakfast and he looked at Madi and Zack and signalled to them not to tell Sian that he'd eaten Ella's breakfast. Sian looked at the family before announcing it was time to head to school. Jez turned to Sian,

"Everything will be ok in the end. We just need to get through this week and then we are free and we might get our Ella back." Sian nodded before getting into the car. Sian just had a gut feeling that it wasn't going to be that easy. She knew the news about Ella being her' sand Jez's daughter would be all over the school and she sighed as Jez began to drive.

They pulled up at the school and Ella was instantly out of the car and heading inside. Sian sighed before hearing a knock on the window and she wound down the window to find Michael's face behind it.

"Staff briefing 5 minutes," he said before heading inside. Jez and Sian said goodbye to Madi and Zack before heading inside and to the staffroom.

Michael waited until everyone was there before he started.

"First on the list is Ella Edwards..."

"Diamond. It's Ella Diamond by the end of the week," Sian said.

"Sorry," Michael said, "it has been revealed that Jez and Sian are Ella's parents and how she was conceived has also been revealed. This is going to be the talk of the school today so everyone will need to address up this in form," he said.

He watched as the staff nodded.

"Also Ella has a week's worth of after school detentions with Nikki after slapping Lisa Davis on Friday," Michael informed the staff.

"That's hardly fair Michael," Lorraine said, "she was just defending her mother."

"She may well have been Lorraine, but I don't condone that behaviour in my school," Michael said before taking the staff through the rest of the briefing and then letting them head off to form.

Tom was keeping an eye on Ella and he noticed the girl keeping her head down as he mentioned the events of last Friday. He really hadn't wanted to discuss it with Ella in the room, but he had to. He watched as everyone looked at Ella and he warned them that they'd be punished if they teased or bullied Ella about it.

Sian was marking in her classroom wondering how the day would go. She had no idea how Ella would cope with all the attention she was about to get. She knew her daughter was struggling with the stress of the exams and she sighed as the bell went for the end of form and she headed off to cooler duty.

Ella was walking down the corridor when somebody bumped into her, sending her books tumbling to the floor. She bent down to pick up her books and found herself face to face with Lisa again.

"Have a good weekend slapper kid?" she asked Ella.

"Spent most of it revising," Ella said, picking up her books and standing up again.

"Did mummy and daddy have you revising all weekend?"

"No I chose to," Ella said before going to walk away. She didn't get very far before Lisa bumped her again on her right hand side.

"Lisa Davis! Cooler now!" Nikki said from out of nowhere before helping Ella back to her feet, picking up her books. Ella thanked her before heading to her lesson.

Sian looked up when she heard the cooler door open and she raised an eyebrow as Lisa walked in. She guessed what Lisa had done. She saw Nikki at the door and went to talk to her. She sighed before heading back into the cooler.

Ella was sat in her maths lesson barely paying any attention to the test that was I front of her, she kept working on the test though, despite the pain and sick feeling that was rising through her body...


	47. Chapter 47

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Well December has arrived and with it brings Christmas. I'm really sorry for the lack of updates but I've had a lot of personal family problems and it's been really affecting me and getting me down. On the other hand I have managed to complete my customer care course at work so that is now out of the way. I'm hoping to update again around the 23rd which is just before I head down south for Christmas as I will be there for a week and have no idea if I will get any writing done at all. Thanks for all the reviews and views, they mean so much to me and sorry again about the lack of updates.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star-Part 47:<strong>

By the time the maths exam was over, Ella's vision had worsened and she could barely see clearly. She got up slowly hearing the class talking about her as they left. She put her hands on the desk to steady herself before picking her books up and heading out into the corridor and to her English lesson with Tom.

Michael was walking through the corridor checking everything was OK when he saw Ella walking slowly. He watched her before walking over to her.

"Where is your bag Ella?" he asked.

"My locker," Ella said.

"Well you really could do with it right now," Michael said, "come on.," he said before heading to Ella's locker with her to get her bag. He watched as she seemed unsteady on her feet. He then thought it would be better if he walked her to English. Ella was just trying to keep the sick feeling and unsteadiness to a minimum.

Michael then decided that he'd better go and tell Sian about Ella, just in case there was something wrong with the girl. But, before he could leave the corridor, a fight broke out and he rushed to break it up.

"Zack?!" he said when he saw the middle Diamond child in the thick of it, "what are you doing?"

"Standing up for my sister!" Zack replied being pulled away by Michael.

"Cooler now! You too Martin," he said before heading to the PE classroom to tell Jez about Zack.

Jez was in the middle of teaching when he heard a knock on the door. He turned and saw Michael stood at the door.

"Carry on with question 10 in silence please," he said, before stepping outside the classroom, "what can I do for you Michael?" he asked.

"Zacks in the cooler," Michael said, "he got into a fight with Martin Brown over Ella." Jez sighed,

"So much for a drama free week. Clearly Sian and I were wrong about the child that would be affected more. Does Sian know?"

"Not yet. I'll go and tell her now," Michael said before leaving.

Tom was keeping a very close eye on Ella as she seemed quiet and unfocused even though she was writing down the stuff that she needed to. He went and sat in the empty seat next to her.

"You OK?" he asked softly. Ella nodded which was a bad move as it sent her head spinning and she quickly put her hand to her head. Tom had noticed and he felt her head.

"You're running a temperature," he said.

"Can I go to the toilet please?" she asked and Tom nodded before texting Sian and telling her that Ella was running a temperature.

Ella had made it to the toilets and she rushed into a cubicle just before she was sick. She had convinced herself that she had a fever and took some tablets, not wanting to worry Jez and Sian over a simple fever. She regained her composure and headed back to Tom's classroom and sat back down, getting on with her work.

Sian was sat marking when. The text came through from Jez about Zack. She sighed before saying that they'd talk to Zack at lunchtime and then find out what was going on with Ella. She just wanted a drama free life, but with Waterloo Road involved that was unlikely to happen.

Michael was in a meeting with Lorraine about the move to Scotland, but his mind really wasn't on the meeting at all.

"Michael, what is more important than this meeting?" Lorraine sighed.

"Nothing. Sorry, just worried about Sian," Michael said, "yet again she's got problems. Zacks in the cooler and Ella's not right."

"What's wrong with her?" Lorraine asked.

"She's just not focused and doesn't seem right," Michael said.

"Well I will go and talk to her once we're done," Lorraine said.

The bell had rung for the end of the lesson and Ella had headed for the toilets again, still not feeling great at all. She sat down on the floor and sipped her water. She couldn't even teach her phone as she felt that hot and dizzy. She dropped her water bottle and finally passed out.

Lorraine had been on the way to find Ella when she suddenly needed the toilet. She didn't really want to use the student toilets, but she was desperate. She walked in, not noticing Ella at first. It was only when she went to wash her hands did she notice Ella on the floor. She felt Ella's head before trying to call Jez and Sian. She sighed in frustration, unable to teach Jez or Sian so she called for an ambulance, trying to wake Ella up and get hold of Jez and Sian, hoping she could as it was clear that Ella was seriously ill.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Hey guys! Welcome to the final updates of 2014 as my next ones will be in 2015. I just want to say thanks for all the views and the odd reviews I've received over the year. They mean the world to me and I can't wait to bring you more updates and maybe a new fic or two depending on how things go. Thank you again.**_

_**Happy Holidays!**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star-Part 48:<strong>

Lorraine had gone with Ella and the teenager had come around long enough to tell the blonde about Lisa pushing her. Lorraine felt Ella's right hand side and realised that Ella's appendix was upset and the paramedic soon confirmed that Ella's appendix had burst.

Michael ran into the cooler and saw Jez and Sian talking to Zack.

"Have either of you two got your phones on? Lorraine's been trying to call you two!" he said, trying to catch his breath.

"We're talking to Zack," Sian said.

"Yeah while Ella's been rushed to hospital with appendicitis!" Michael said, "Lorraine's gone with her because we couldn't get hold of either of you!" Sian's eyes widened as she digested the news.

"Is she OK?" she finally managed to ask.

"She's having surgery," Michael said and soon Jez and Sian were rushing out of the room and to the car.

Sian was trying to call Lorraine to find out what was going on with Ella. She sighed in frustration as she couldn't get through to Lorraine. She ran her fingers through her hair as Jez pulled up at the hospital.

Lorraine looked up hen she heard heels coming down the corridor.

"Sian!" the blonde said standing up.

"What the hell happened?!" Sian asked.

"Lisa Davis pushed her and by the sound of it aggravated her upset appendix but it burst. I had to give permission for the operation," Lorraine said.

"I'll get us all a coffee," Jez said heading off.

The hours crawled by and there was news news about Ella. Jez held Sian close as they waited for news. Lorraine just kept checking her phone for any e-mails and business matters that needed attending to. She kept an eye on Jez and Sian, hoping that Ella would be OK for their sake.

Eventually Ella was wheeled down to a private room and a doctor appeared infront of Jez and Sian. They instantly stood up.

"She's being put into a private room. We were able to remove the appendix and stabilise her and she shouldn't suffer any damage or implication," the doctor said.

"Can we see her?" Jez asked. The doctor nodded and showed them to Ella's room.

Sian went and sat in the chair by Ella's bed feeling guilty that she hadn't taken Tom's words seriously and gone to check on Ella. Jez too was beating himself up as he watched Ella sleeping.

"Has anyone told Madi and Zack what's happened?" Lorraine asked.

"Oh god! Zack knows a bit!" Jez said, "no I hadn't thought about Madi." Lorraine nodded,

"I will go and tell them what's going in," she said before leaving.

Sian wasn't saying anything. She just stroked Ella's hand and watching for any signs of her waking up.

"How much more will she have to suffer?" Jez asked. Sian sighed,

"Maybe we should just wrap her in cotton wool and keep her in bed," she said, "it would be safer than letting her out." Jez couldn't help but laugh, causing Sian to get up and walk out. He ran after her,

"Sian! I was only joking," he said.

"I know. I just need some air," Sian replied before heading outside.

Jez went and sat by Ella's bedside and held her hand, watching his daughter sleeping. He heard the door open a while later and saw Sian walking back in and sitting down on the other side of Ella's bed.

"I'm sorry," Sian sighed, "I just want her to be a normal kid and have a normal life, not drama after drama." Jez reached out and held her hand,

"She will have that once she's out of here and better. Sian, listen to me. Nobody said that having our daughter back in our lives was going to be easy," he said, "it's hard seeing her like this, in a hospital bed again but I love you so much. Yes you've cheated on me in the past with Michael, but if you weren't in my life then neither would Ella."

Sian burst into tears and Jez went and wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Ella's going to be fine and we will get her on the ice when she's able to and we can go and watch her," he said, "and we will keep her safe this time and she's going to be fine," he said before his head turned and focused on their daughter.

Ella's eyes were opening and Jez ran out to get a doctor and soon the doctor was checking Ella over. Sian then went and sat down and spoke to Ella with Jez, both silently promising to protect the three kids no matter what.


	49. Chapter 49

_**Happy New Year like 16 days late but oh well never mind. Hope 2015 is going well for you so far and any resolutions or goals that you have set yourself are going well. I will confess I am a little bit behind in my writing on some fics but I am going to try and keep ahead as much as I can so I can update twice a month. Here's to another year of fanfics.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star-Part 49:<strong>

"Laila darling, be careful with Ella," Kate said to Laila as she was watching Ella so Jez and Sian could work. Ella was at home on a week's bed rest before returning to school, due to all her exams being over. Laila was excited to be spending time with Ella, but she needed to be careful that she didn't hurt Ella or upset her stitches. Laila nodded at Kate and sat down next to Ella.

Sian was at work and had the plans for the move to Scotland for the school and the family infront of her as the class were doing some silent work. Her thoughts were on the family and if it was the right thing to do. She came back to the real world when she heard a knock on the door. She looked and saw Nikki stood at the door. She told the class to carry on with their work and she stepped outside closing the door.

"Hey," Nikki said, "how's Ella?"

"At home with my sister," Sian said, "she's back in next week," she added, "what's up?"

"I was just coming to see if you'd come to a agreement about Ella's detentions." Sian nodded,

"She won't be doing them. I will deal with Michael," she replied before Nikki nodded and left.

Kate was now sat with Ella and Laila watching a DVD when her phone rang. She looked and saw Michael's name flashing on the screen, but she never picked up. She just wanted to spend time with Ella and Laila. She sighed hearing the house phone ring, determined not to pick it up but then she heard the answer phone kick in and she heard a cuss word. She flew across the room and picked the phone up.

"Excellent choice of words Michael when our 5-year-old can hear," she said walking into the kitchen to carry on talking to Michael.

Sian had let her class go and she smiled seeing Jez stood outside the door. He waited until the last student had left before he walked in.

"Hey," he smiled, "everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Those guys just had a silent work thing so I let them do that and I worked on the move," Sian smiled gathering up the worksheets and placing them on her desk, "Any news from Kate?" She asked. Jez shook his head,

"Nope, so it must be going ok," he said softly. Sian smiled and nodded before Jez wrapped his arms around her.

Kate smiled as she walked back into the room,

"We're meeting daddy at Pizza Hut," she said to Laila before watching as the little girl went to get her shoes on. Kate turned to Ella, "you coming?"

"No thank you," Ella said, "I just want some time to myself thanks," she smiled before Laila came running in with Ella's shoes. Kate went to say something, but she stopped when she saw Ella putting her shoes on. Kate sighed realising Ella didn't wasn't to upset Laila.

Sian had her arms wrapped around Jez's neck and he held her close before his eyes fell on the plans.

"Wow! Someone's nap been busy," he said before looking at the plans and listened to Sian explaining it all.

Back at Pizza Hut and Laila and Ella were sat there eating their pizzas and just listened to Kate and Michael talking, beginning to disagree about things, forgetting the two girls were there. Ella noticed Laila was starting to get nervous and upset so she waited until the two were t looking and then grabbed their coats and headed out with Laila, then beginning to head towards the school. Ella waited until they were well clear of the restaurant before putting Laila's coat on her.

"Where are we going Ella?" Laila asked.

"To see Auntie Sian," Ella said before leading Laila away.

Kate and Michael had stopped arguing for a minute to check on the girls and their mouths dropped when they didn't see the girls there. They panicked wondering how they could have forgotten the girls were with them.

The rain came down as Ella and Laila walked into the school, just as the bell rang for class. She kept Laila close as they headed to Sian's lab. Sian had just got her class settled when she saw Ella and a teary Laila. She quickly told the class to do some silent reading before going out to Ella and Laila.

"Mummy and daddy shout," Laila said, "don't like it." Sian sat Laila and Ella in a couple of spare seats before texting Kate, wondering what her sister and Michael were arguing about.


	50. Chapter 50

_**Hey guys! I finally remembered to update and the plans are to update twice a month depending on how busy I get and events ect. I'm managing to keep just ahead with writing my chapters as I publish that so I hope I can keep it that way. Sorry for the delay in posting. I went to update Friday and/or yesterday but was unable to log in. Better late than never I suppose.**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**LM xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star-Part 50:<strong>

Sian had spoken to Kate and Michael and reminded them that arguing infront of Laila wasn't a brilliant idea or that it wasn't good when anyone else was there either. They rolled their eyes before heading to the staffroom, where Jez had taken the girls.

Ella and Laila were sat in a couple of chairs drinking some hot chocolate when Sian, Kate and Michael walked in. Laila looked at her parents before snuggling into Ella, scared that Michael would start shouting again. Kate walked up to Laila and knelt down infront of her.

"Nobody is going to shout at anyone," she said softly to Laila who nodded,

"Don't like shouting mummy," the little girl said.

"I know darling. Now let's go home," Kate said picking Laila up and heading out with her and Michael.

Sian went over to the kitchen and sighed as Jez stood beside her.

"They were arguing over something so stupid," she said, "I'm not going to ask Ella to talk about it," she added. Jez nodded before going over to Ella and checking that she was ok and that she hadn't upset her stitches.

Nikki walked in at that moment and looked around.

"I thought Ella wasn't back just yet," she asked.

"She isn't," Sian replied, "but she was out with Kate, Laila and Michael and suddenly there was some sort of argument and Ella brought Laila here." Nikki nodded before making a drink as Lorraine walked in. She looked and spotted Ella and walked over to her.

"Hey. How you feeling?" she asked.

"I can't wait to get back to school," Ella smiled, "I miss it." Lorraine just laughed and smiled.

Sian had made herself and Jez a coffee and passed his over to him.

"What do you think to the idea of getting a puppy?" he asked sipping his coffee.

"Why a puppy?" Sian questioned.

"Well I just thought it would be a great family thing that we could do together," he replied, "I know it will be hard work but I'm sure we can do it," he smiled. Sian. Sipped her coffee and thought about it. Jez watched as Sian thought.

"OK then. Let's talk to the kids about this and see what they say before we commit to this," she said and Jez nodded, happy with the answer.

Linda walked into the staffroom and looked around.

"Where has Michael gone?" she asked.

"He's taken Kate and Laila home," Sian replied, "anything I can help with?" she asked.

"No, not really," Linda said, "I'll just go and put this on his desk," she said before making a quick exit and heading to michael's office. Sian looked around and everyone looked confused.

Kate sat Laila down with a My Little Pony DVD and dragged Michael upstairs so Laila wouldn't hear.

"The Pizza Hut thing? Not cool Michael," Kate said, "they could have gone missing or got hurt."

"I wasn't the one who brought it up first," he said, "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"No you shouldn't have. In fact the responsible thing to do would have been to say we'd discuss it later when Laila and Ella weren't around," Kate said.

"So I'm a crap dad? Thanks Kate," he said before walking out.

Jez and Sian had got the kids home and had sat them down and began suggesting the idea of a puppy to them.

"I like the idea," Ella said.

"So I would have to walk a dog and have a kickaround with dad?" Zack asked.

"Not on the same day though," Jez said, and Sian, Ella or Madi would be playoing with the puppy," he said. Zack nodded,

"OK then,' he said.

"I am not picking up its droppings or getting muddy," Madi said, "or getting dog slime all over me..." The others burst out laughing.

"So provided puppy stays clean and you don't get dirty then you're OK with it?" Sian confirmed. Madi nodded before heading upstairs followed by Ella and Zack to do their homework.

Sian began to get the dinner on when Jez walked up behind her.

"So when are you taking Ella dress shopping?" he asked.

"Well I'm trying to bribe Madi into coming with us so we can have a girls' day out. Got any ideas?" she asked.

"Clothes, money, makeup, shoes... Have I said anything useful yet?" he asked. Sian smiled and kissed his cheek,

"Yes you have. Keep an eye on dinner," she said before heading off to the office to do some research to get Madi to go out with her and Ella.


	51. Chapter 51

_**Hey all! Hope you're having a lovely February but it's such a short month and goes in the blink of an eye. Hope you enjoy these updates and my plans are to update around the 10th March after I get back from down south.**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**LM xxxxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star-Part 51:<strong>

Kate and Michael were still hardly speaking to each other after the Pizza Hut incident and it was clear that Kate wasn't going to forgive Michael so easily. The fact that it had happened infront of Laila and Ella hadn't helped much and Laila wasn't really talking to anyone as she was scared that someone was going to shout again.

Ella had finally been given the all clear to step onto the ice and she had gone with Sian after the check up to the ice rink. Sian was nervous about heading onto the ice and Ella was trying to reassure her that everything would be ok. Sian remembered the last time they'd been on the ice as Ella had suffered an asthma attack. So this was making Sian nervous, even though it was under control now.

It was the start of the weekend and some of the staff had also headed to the ice rink and Sian smiled seeing some of them there.

"Sian," Nikki smiled, "what are you doing here?"

"Bringing Ella so she can get used to the ice again before she starts training again," Sian replied, "was there some staff day out that I was unaware of?" she giggled seeing some staff members there, including Kate and Michael.

Laila wasn't very happy about being around Michael but her little face lit up when she saw Sian and Ella. She ran over to them and smiled. Sian smiled and picked Laila up,

"Hello you," she said, "are you here with mummy and daddy?"

"Don't like daddy," Laila whispered as Kate found them,

"She's unsettled with him again. I need some advice. Nikki said she'd keep an eye on them," Kate said before Sian nodded and put Laila down and watched as she walked off with Ella.

Nikki smiled at the two girls before heading out onto the ice with the, Laila giggled as her legs wobbled as she got used to being on the ice. Ella soon held Laila's hand and the two were skating around. Tom had taken Nikki's hand and was skating around with her.

"They ok?" he asked.

"Ella's fine on the ice so yes," Nikki smiled.

"What do I do Sian?" Kate sighed, "he's keeping his distance and I don't think that's helping but she doesn't want him around," she explained.

"Maybe you could try FaceTime or Skype. That way they're getting used to each other again but not proper face to face," Sian said, "and then set up some meetings and go from there. Oh yeah and tell Michael to not get angry, shout or argue when Laila is around."

Michael had been following Ella and Laila around on the ice and eventually he skated backwards infront of them and Laila saw him. She let go of Ella's hand and skated off to get away from him, stopping and crying when she couldn't see Ella anymore.

"Just leave her alone!" Ella shouted before using her skating skills to weave in and out of everyone to find Laila. She eventually found her and had to skate fast before Michael could reach her. She scooped Laila into her arms and held her close,

"I got you Laila," she whispered as Tom and Nikki skated up to them.

"What happened?" Nikki asked.

"Michael was skating infront of us and she saw him and it scared her. I'm taking her over to Kate," she explained before skating over to the side and putting Laila down and they headed over to Sian and Kate.

Kate watched as Laila wiped her eyes.

"Michael scared me and I ran away and couldn't see Ella but she finded me," the little girl said as she tried to climb into Kate's lap. Kate lifted her daughter onto her lap.

"Would you like mummy to come onto the ice with you and Ella?" Laila nodded and Kate headed off to get soon skates and soon the three were on the ice, Kate making sure Michael stayed away from Laila.

Sian had been about to go onto the ice when her phone rang. She was tempted to let it ring but then she saw Jez's name flashing on the screen so she answered the call.

"We've found a puppy!" he said excitedly, "we can show you when you and Ella get back."

"We shouldn't be too long," Sian said, "love you," she said before ending the call and heading onto the ice to find Kate, Laila and Ella, happy that things had seemed to have calmed down finally.


	52. Chapter 52

_**Hey guys! Well I think I'm updating as and when I'd planned to which is a first. I hope you enjoy this update and I hope to update in a couple of weeks.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star-Part 52<strong>:

Chaos had descended in the Diamond house as the puppy had finally moved in and Ella was back on the ice. The puppy was a little Golden Retriever and had been christened Goldie. The name had come to the family quite quickly and the puppy had approved of the name, barking happily as she heard the name being said.

Ella was back on the ice and she was loving it again. It had been a struggle as she got used to the jumps and spins again but she really was loving it. Sian had been to a few of the sessions and was pleased with the way Ella was getting on. She had also used the time to plan the family's move to Scotland that was now just weeks away. She was looking forwards to getting the move out of the way. It was the disruption to the kids' routines she was worried about as they'd finally got back into one after Ella's operation and check up.

Nikki and Lorraine had been deciding which of the current students they'd take up to Scotland with them. The plan was to have a boarding house, run by Maggie and Grantley, near to the school. It had been discussed with Sian, Tom and Michael. Harley, Phoenix, Tariq and Scout were the names at the top of the list. Madi, Ella and Zack would be going but they'd be living at home with Jez and Sian. Maggie had said the three were welcome to go and escape for a few hours if they wanted.

Sian was writing comments and marking, Jez and Zack were in the Games Room and Madi was out with friends. She looked up and saw Ella running around the patio area with Goldie. She smiled thinking how much Ella had changed since she'd arrived at hers and Jez's. She was wondering how Ella would cope when Mark's trial got underway. Ella had never really spoken about what had happened and Sian had come to learn that Ella would talk about it as and when she was ready and that forcing Ella to talk wouldn't help matters.

Her thoughts were disturbed when Ella walked in with Goldie as the heavens began to open. Ella was giggling as the puppy followed her into the kitchen as she got a drink before spotting Sian watching her.

"Having fun?" Sian asked.

"We were and then it started to rain," Ella said, "so we had to dash inside." Sian smiled as she saw Goldie running off to the Games Room to annoy Jez and Zack.

Michael was over at Kate's trying to build bridges with Laila as he knew he needed to, but the little girl was having none of it. She was just scared that Michael was going to shout at her or Kate again. Kate just watched as Michael tried to play with Laila.

"Laila mummy forgave daddy for shouting," Kate said, "mummy isn't mad at daddy any more."

"No but I am. A daddy should never shout at a mummy, especially infront of the children," Laila said so grown up like and sat on the floor, "it's not very nice."

Michael was sat listening to Laila and Kate talking before he looked at his daughter.

"You're right Laila and I'm sorry. When grown ups don't agree on things they sometimes raise their voices and forget the children are there," he said, "daddy really didn't mean to shout at mummy and I am ver sorry," he added watching Laila.

Laila made a cute thinking face as she thought about what Michael had said.

"But daddy don't ever shout at mummy again," the little girl said.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Michael asked hopefully.

"No. It's a warning," Laila said before getting up and getting a bottle of juice from the fridge.

Jez appeared in the kitchen and smiled as he saw Sian and Ella with Goldie, the puppy having returned to the kitchen. Sian looked up and smiled at Jez.

"Madi wants me to go and pick her up," Jez said, "was thinking about getting a takeaway for us all. Indian or Chinese?"

"Both," Sian said, "that way we've covered both." Jez smiled before grabbing his key and heading out.

Sian's phone rang and she went to answer it and was soon in a conversation with Kate about Michael and Laila. She smiled watching Ella playing with Goldie and wondered what the future held for them all.


	53. Chapter 53

_**Hey guys!**_

_**So the plan to update on the 22nd March failed epically and I apologise for that and I am really trying to get into a regular pattern with updating, it's just not going to plan though. I will try and update every 2 weeks and stick to it this time. My work hours have increased as it's the Easter holidays over here so bare with me for a couple of weeks. **_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing On A Shooting Star-Part 53:<strong>

The packing had finally begun as the move to Scotland was beginning to happen. The students that were going to Scotland were preparing for the move to the boarding house. For the likes of Jez and Sian, Tom, Nikki and Michael it was a case of packing their houses away and moving up north.

Sian had done a round of soft drinks for everyone and took them to the various rooms as the kids were upstairs packing their rooms up. She walked into Ella's room and saw her daughter sat on the bed.

"You ok?" Sian asked softly.

"Just hoping this will be the last time I have to move," Ella replied, holding a teddy close.

"It will be darling, but you could look at it another way."

"How?" Ella asked.

"As a new start for you back home with your parents," Sian replied, kissing Ella's head softly before heading into the main room to help Jez pack.

Laila was giving Michael the runaround and all Kate could do was laugh as, despite it being near Laila's bedtime, Laila took her toys back out of the toybox every time Michael had his back turned to her.

"Kate you really aren't helping here," Michael said, getting rather frustrated.

"Well I did say packing her toys away while she was awake was a bad idea," Kate laughed before videoing the scene and sending it to Sian, a clear smirk on her face.

Sian burst out laughing as she watched the video, causing Jez to look up at her.

"What's got you giggling?" he asked.

"Michael's trying to pack Laila's toys away and she's getting them back out of the box," Sian giggled. Jez smiled and kissed her head,

"She's a cute but cheeky kid," he smiled before seeing Ella stood in the doorway to their room.

"What's wrong darling?" Sian asked seeing her daughter stood there too.

"I don't have a box for my Disney Princesses," Ella replied, "I want to keep them altogether so I don't lose any." Jez seemed to be deep in thought before getting up.

"Right I need to pop out for a few, won't be long," he said heading out of the room, leaving his wife and daughter with confused looks on their faces.

Kate had finally managed to get Laila into bed and asleep and Michael was relieved as he could now pack Laila's toys away.

"She doesn't really understand why her toys have to be packed away does she?" he observed.

"She's 5 Michael. She understands a lot but not everything," Kate replied, defending her daughter, "she loves playing with her toys so seeing them being packed away and told she can't play with them isn't exactly making her happy either," she added, a hint of anger in her voice. Michael took this as his cue to keep his mouth closed as Kate was clearly annoyed with him.

Sian was starting to wonder where Jez was as it was beginning to get late and it was his turn to cook. She was also beginning to wonder where he had suddenly gone off to in such a hurry. She was about to phone him when she heard the door open.

"Babe can you come and give me a hand?" Jez called through. Sian went to have a look and saw Jez struggling with 3 large boxes. She laughed before going over to help him out.

Once the boxes were sat on the floor and a takeaway was ordered and the two were sat down, Sian turned to the subject of the boxes.

"What are they for?" she questioned her husband.

"Well Ella needed a box to put her Princesses in and I remembered seeing these boxes. So I went to get them while I remembered," he said, "also we can easily tell who's box is who's too," he added as Sian laughed softly as the doorbell sounded. He rose from his seat and went to pay for the takeaway and then headed into the kitchen while Sian called the kids downstairs. She smiled as she saw Goldie following Ella down the stairs and into the kitchen, ready for some food.

While they were sat eating, Zack noticed the boxes and asked his father about them.

"They're so you can keep your collectables together during the move," Jez explained, "Ella gave me the idea when she mentioned she didn't have a box to put her Princesses in to keep them together."

"Cool," Zack said, "and then the boxes can be used for other things at the new house." Sian nodded,

"So they're a hit?" she asked. The three teens nodded before beginning to eat and talk about the move and what would happen and when.


	54. Chapter 54

_**Hey guys.**_

_**So I finally have some updates for you. Hope you've enjoyed it. I will try and update again this month, if not it will be early next month. Hope that's ok.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LucyMaxine xxxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing On a Shooting Star-Part 54:<strong>

The term had ended and goodbyes had been said, numbers and addresses had been exchanged. The school had received the best sendoff that it could have had and now for the staff and students that were making the move to Scotland the uprooting could being in earnest.

Ella had fought tooth and nail to have Goldie in the car with her, rather than the puppy travelling up with Michael, Kate and Laila. Jez and Sian found they didn't have the heart to upset their daughter and told Ella that she alone would be responsible for the puppy. Ella didn't care about that at all. She was just happy that Goldie was going up with them and all Jez and Sian wanted was their not so little girl happy.

Laila was still giving Michael the runaround about most of her toys being packed and she wasn't allowed to play with them. Kate had told Laila that as soon as they were at the new house all of her toys could be unpacked. That seemed to calm the little girl down for a while, much to Kate's relief.

Jez and Zack were taking everything to the front door that the removal men needed to put into the lorry they had ordered.

"No we need Goldie's water bowl for when we stop," Ella said, "or else she won't be able to have a drink." Jez nodded and passed Ella the puppy's bowl and Ella went and put it in the back of the car.

"Michael's going to drive here once their lorry goes," Sian said walking to the door, "and they're going to follow us up there." Jez nodded,

"Now is that everything for the lorry kids?" he asked before watching as the teens nodded.

Sian was busy getting the sweets and snacks ready for the car when Michael and Kate arrived with Laila. Kate went off to find her sister.

"Ready for this?" Kate asked.

"I am. I'm just worried about Ella. I mean she was beginning to settle here," Sian replied, "what if this is bad for her?" she sighed. Kate took Sian's hands in her own,

"She will be fine Sian," Kate said softly, "as long as she has you and Jez then she will be fine. She's her mother's daughter. She will be fine Sian. I promise," she finished before kissing Sian's forehead just as she'd done when they were kids. Their focus was knocked when they heard Jez and Michael calling to the kids to get them in the car. The sisters said they'd see each other at the stops before heading over to their cars and getting in.

Sian looked and had to laugh as she saw Madi with her headphones in already, Zack tuned into his Nintendo DS and Ella was settling Goldie on her lap. The girl smiled before looking down at the puppy, now happily settled on her lap.

"Goldie's nearly asleep already," Ella smiled.

"Well then Scotland here we come," Jez said beginning to drive.

Kate was watching Laila as she was sat watching My Little Pony in the backseat. She smiled softly as Laila gasped and held her Pinkie Pie teddy up as if it were flying. She loved how cute and innocent her daughter was. She was hoping that Lailka would always stay that way as she never wanted Laila to grow up. She'd seen Ella growing up and the thought scared her.

Jez smiled as he watched Madi, Sian, Zack and finally Ella fall asleep as he carried on driving. He turned the music on quietly so it wouldn't wake anyone up as he carried on driving.

The miles tumbled and soon the sign that Jez and Sian had wanted to see appeared.

"We're in Scotland," Sian said softly, "and those three have missed the sign," she said stroking Goldie softly.

"I thought Ella was responsible for Goldie..."

"She is but I thought her lap could do with the break," Sian replied.

The three teens had woken up by the time they reached Glasgow and they saw their new school. The sea suddenly appeared before them and they all knew they'd arrived at their new beachside home. Sian kissed Goldie's head before passing the puppy to Ella and then getting out. They all got out smiling and ready for all the unpacking that now lay before them.


	55. Chapter 55

_**Hey guys! I am so sorry that I failed epically last month with updates. I really am. I've had a mock inspection at work and the real one is this weekend. I've also had family visit and have had a few days where I've been really sick. I've also been slightly distracted by the Eurovision Song Contest so all in all May had more bad then good. I'm trying to figure out when the best time for me to update will be so I can get into a regular pattern. Hope you are all still reading and thanks for being paitient.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**LM xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star-Part 55:<strong>

The next few days had been chaotic as there had been boxes everywhere to unpack. Ella's room was the first room to be completely finished as she had wanted to play with Goldie and keep her away from all the boxes being unpacked. Really she was terrified that the puppy would get hurt in the chaos.

Sian was stood folding clothes to place into the drawers that were already correctly placed in their bedroom.

"Do you think we made the right decision moving up here?" she asked Jez.

"You doubting whether this was the correct thing to do?" he asked. Sian sighed and nodded,

"We've taken the kids away from their friends, stability, everything. What if that wasn't the right thing to do?" Jez rose from the bed and walked over to her and held her hands,

"We can make this work. You, me and the kids. We can do this. It will be hard but at least we're together," he said softly before placing a kiss on her forehead, "now let's finish this unpacking and then see the hat the kids are up to." Sian nodded before carrying on with sorting the clothes out.

"Laila not yet," Kate said, "not until all the breakables are away," she said to the little girl who wanted to wanted to get her toys out of their boxes, despite the living room still being full of boxes.

"But mummy!" Laila said, "you said once we were at the new house and we are at the new house."

"Ok what mummy should have said is once most of the boxes were unpacked then you could get your toys out," Michael said before walking back over to Kate, "want me to take her outside for a bit?" Kate nodded and watched as Michael led Laila outside and she carried on unpacking.

Sian had gone downstairs and she caught sight of Ella running around with Goldie and she smiled thinking how much life had changed within the past year. The only thing she was still uncertain about was Michael. Even though he was with Kate she still felt like he might try and make a move on her. Her thoughts were disturbed when she felt something fluffy on her feet. She looked down and saw Goldie stood there wagging her tail. Sian am piled and crouched down and stroked the puppy's head before seeing Ella stood infront of her.

"Takeout ok with you?" she asked her daughter. Ella smiled and nodded before running back out to the garden, the puppy following obiedantly behind her.

Jez and Sian were laid in bed a few mornings later and he held her close, stroking her hair softly, unsure if she was awake. He kissed her softly before finding Sian responding to the kiss.

"I didn't think you were awake," Jez said softly.

"I was, just didn't have my eyes open yet. Are the kids awake yet?" she whispered. Jez looked at her and listened,

"Zack's awake. I can hear him cheering at something. The girls aren't, or at least I can't hear them. Kate and Michael are due soon with Laila, better get them all up." Sian nodded and rose from the warmth of the bed.

Sian had gone to check that Madi and Zack were awake and Jez ventured into Ella's room and smiled as he saw Ella still fast of him didn't want to wake her but he knew it would be better if she was awake before Laila arrived.

He went and sat on Ella's bed and brushed her Sian-like hair back revealing her face.

"Ella darling," he said softly, "it's time to wake up now." He watched as Ella scrunched up her nose and began to open her eyes.

"Dad..."

"Morning princess. You need to hurry up and get downstairs before Auntie Kate, Laila and Michael arrive," he said before Ella nodded rubbing her eyes.

Sian had been watching the scene and smiled. Jez had done a lot of growing up and had defiantly become more of a parent since Ella had arrived and she smiled watching the two before she headed downstairs to make a start on breakfast. She wondered how different things could have been if she'd fought more for her daughter. Would she and Ella have been with Jez the whole time? Would Kate and Michael had been together and had another child as well as Laila? She couldn't help but wonder.


	56. Chapter 56

_**Hey all. Thanks for continuing to support me and baring with me. I've been a bit late getting these updates up as I've got a bit hooked on Once Upon a Time so yeah. Apologies about the delay and enjoy. **_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star-Part 56:<strong>

The sounds of students chatting and cars pulling empty spaces filled the air around the new Waterloo Road as the first day in Scotland had arrived. Sian had insisted that the family arrived together, despite the protests from Madi and Zack. The silence from Ella only increased Sian's worry for her daughter.

They arrived and the kids left and went to find the other kids from Rochdale so they could all stay together as Jez and Sian headed to the staffroom. They are surprised to see Kate and Laila there and Sian scooped Laila into her arms as Laila ran up to her.

"Guess who's on the staff list?" Kate asked walking over to her sister.

"You?" Jez asked.

"Yes! Only a teaching assistant though," Kate said, "but I won't be bored at home. Michael's going to have Laila with him so it's all good." Sian laughed at the thought of Laila giving Michael the runaround on top of all his head teacher jobs.

Back outside and the old Waterloo Road kids wee sat outside talking and Madi noticed Ella was still quiet and then she couldn't help but smile as she saw Ella looking at one of the boys playing football,

"Someone's got their eye on a boy," Madi sang to Ella, teasing her slightly.

"No I don't," Ella said, "I'm just watching the boys playing football," she said before blushing as she noticed the boy looking over. Ella quickly made her excuses and headed inside.

The boy went over to Madi.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Nothing. My sister's just sensitive. I'm Madi Diamond, Year 12."

"Leon Winters, Year 10."

"Well you may have my sister in some of your classes then. Her name is Ella Diamond and yes our parents are teachers at this school but she's a sweet girl and could probably do with a friend."

"I can do that," Leon smiled before the bell rang for registration, "catch you later," he said before heading inside and in search of Ella.

He arrived in his registration room and saw Ella sat on her own and he quickly slid into the seat next to her before she even noticed him. He just watched her and froze when she turned to face him. She quickly went to get up but he put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"It's ok," Leon said softly, "I just don't want you to be lonely," he said and breathed a sigh of relief as Ella sat down in her seat.

"You're not from around here are you?" Ella asked. Leon shook his head,

"No I'm from London. I'm guessing you're from the old Waterloo Road seeing as I've never seen you before."

Before Ella could answer however Tom walked in and began speaking to the class. He smiled softly as he saw Ella before they began to do the usual activity of introductions. Tom watched in case there was any teasing once it had been revealed that Ella was the daughter of two teachers. He listened and was about to react to the gasps and laughing that was happening when someone beat him to it.

Leon had flown to his feet and was ranting about how it didn't matter that Ella was the daughter of two teachers. Tom was impressed at how quickly Leon had jumped to Ella's defence and he noticed the girl was blushing as she watched Leon.

Eventually everyone got the message and left Ella alone and Leon blushed when he felt Ella's eye son him.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Well someone's got to defend you," he whispered," might as well be someone who is in most of your classes."

"Are you?" Leon grabbed their timetables and looked at them and Ella gasped seeing that they were in the same classes, except for PE.

"But I am still going to be close so I can keep an eye on you," he smiled.

"Who said I needed looking after?" Ella asked, "I can hold my own you know." Leon laughed before Tom looked at them and he soon stopped laughing but noticed a smile in the English teacher's face.

The bell sounded and Leon walked out with Ella and they headed to Science with Sian. Madi walked past them and smiled. She'd done something for her sister and it felt great to see her little sister smiling and happy.


	57. Chapter 57

_**Hey all! Another rounds of updates from me here. UK summer holiday season has started over here so bare with me while I get into a new routine again as my hours have changed again. Will try and update twice a month. Thank you for sticking with me.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing on a Shooting Star-Part 57:<strong>

Sian was nervous as she saw that she had Ella's class next. She had been unable to track her daughter down so she had no idea how she was coping. She just hoped that Ella was ok and that she'd be able to see her soon when she taught her.

"We have my mother next," Ella told Leon as they sat in the canteen at break, "I thought you'd be off playing football."

"They can cope without me. Anyway I could always take you along as my little cheerleader," Leon replied, causing Ella to laugh before she had a thought.

"Madi told you to make friends with me didn't she?"

"Yes but only because she thought we'd get along," Leon replied, deciding to be honest with her. Ella sighed,

"So I can't even make my own friends?"

"She's just looking out for you. Now come on Science time with mummy," he said, trying to make her smiled.

The two of them arrived a couple of minutes early and walked into the classroom and sat down as Sian was already in there. The teacher looked up and smiled as she saw her daughter and Leon talking, but she was surprised that her daughter's first friend was a boy. She heard the rest of the class arriving and she went into teacher mode.

Michael was on the phone watching Laila doing some colouring. The little girl had behaved so far but Michael was waiting for it to stop and true to form Laila began to fidget and whine when she needed the toilet. Michael was trying to tell Laila that he'd take her once he was off the phone but it wasn't going well.

Luckily, just as Michael was about to snap, Kate appeared and Laila ran up to her and soon Kate was taking Laila to the toilet.

"Daddy busy," Laila said.

"I know princess. So you just have to wait until he's finished what he's doing before you talk to him in future."

"Ok mummy," Laila said before washing her hands and Kate walked her back to Michael's office.

Sian was watching Leon and Ella were working together and she couldn't help but smile as she saw Ella telling Leon stuff. She grabbed her phone and text Jez unable to keep the news a secret until lunch. She even text Kate and told her but, Kate being Kate, had raced down to Sian's classroom to see for herself and was soon chatting away to Sian outside the lab.

"I'm not going to read anything into this yet," Sian said, "it's only day one of us all being up here."

"Yeah and I don't believe that for a second Sian," Kate said half laughing, "I know you sweetheart," she added before noticing Ella looking at them. She quickly changed to school topics before heading back to Michael and Laila.

"Who is that Miss Edwards? She seems very friendly with your mum," Leon observed as they worked on the practical.

"That would be my Auntie Kate, my mum's sister," Ella said, "yes I have 3 relations who are all staff at this school," she added quickly before Leon could respond.

"Doesn't matter to me," Leon whispered before looking up and seeing Sian stood before them. Ella blushed feeling her mother's eyes on her.

"Are we talking about the practical?" Sian asked.

"Yes we were Miss," Leon answered, knowing Ella would struggle to answer her mother.

"See me after class Leon," Sian said before walking to the front of the class as the bell rang.

Ella packed up and then looked at Leon as he headed up to Sian and she stood outside waiting for him.

"I must say that I am surprised my daughter's first friend is a boy," Sian said.

"Well it was Madi who asked me to talk to her and she didn't push me away," Leon explained, "so I decided to stick with her. I know she can stand on her own two feet but maybe now she feel less alone. I'm not going to let her get hurt."

"Well I'm just glad she has a friend," Sian smiled, "now you go and get to your next lesson." Leon nodded and headed out to Ella and the two headed to their next lesson, while Sian wore a smile on her face as she thought of Ella and Leon, wondering what, if anything, may happen between the two.


End file.
